Queen's Rook
by stillslightlynerdy
Summary: Queen Elsa has a lover. Unfortunately, her Royal Council is unaware of this and decides to introduce her to a Princely suitor. Our beloved Snow Queen panics; she is really bad at relationships, and hasn't been able to use the "L" word. Will she lose her true love? Or will love conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

**Backstory for 'Queen's Rook':**

The third story in the "Once Upon A Time in Arendelle" universe, (which has NOTHING to do with the TV show) finds Queen Elsa struggling with building a relationship with her new lover, Captain M.C. Fitzwilliam.

Fitz commanded the formidable warship "Vigilant", which was sent by King William of Avalon to acquire Elsa by any means necessary, including torture and kidnapping. Captain Fitzwilliam instead found herself captivated by the Snow Queen, and allowed her heart to lead her into treason and imprisonment by the Duke of Ledsham, who was determined to take Elsa back to Avalon.

He neglected to account for the power of Elsa of Arendelle. Demonstrating that power by damaging the Vigilant almost beyond repair, rescuing Fitz from chains and potential execution, and teaching Ledsham that Arendelle might be a small Kingdom, but it is by no means helpless while she's the Queen, Elsa sends a strong message back to King William.

In the aftermath, Fitz and Elsa must build a relationship; a relationship that neither one has any experience with. This is the story of that painful, tentative, troublesome relationship building.

.

.

.

**Prologue: Several weeks ago ...**

The pub was busy; it was well into the wee hours of the morning and the crowd had started to dwindle, but still there was a steady flow coming through the doors, and some hard core drinkers who hadn't gone home from earlier. It was near the docks, so the clientele tended to be sailors looking for shore leave fun and burly dockworkers. A rough crowd, in other words.

One sailor drained his tankard of ale, waved it toward Brandy, and got a wink that told him it would be refilled promptly. _"Just this one more, Erik, me boy. Then home to the missus, and another day at the Admiralty tomorrow."_

Erik Jorgensen was a yeoman in the Royal Arendelle Navy. He had served since signing on as a seaman apprentice at 16. Thirty years on, he had worked his way into a cushy job at the Admiralty. Nights at home in his own bed with his own wife, no reefing topsails in a roaring blizzard, and good ale to drink instead of that vile stuff the Navy called 'rum'. For the thousandth time in thirty years, Erik wondered if someone wasn't just playing a joke on the Navy when they sold it to them.

Erik was not just _a_ yeoman; he was _the_ yeoman, the Admiral's yeoman. The Admiral who made the decisions about every personnel move in the Arendelle Navy. Everyone wanted to be his best friend, thinking they could influence the Admiral's process by dropping a word into Erik's ear, or a coin into his pocket.

None of it worked. It had taken Erik too much hard work to get to where he was, and he wouldn't sell his integrity for a mess of pottage. The Admiral knew it, too. He trusted Erik, and trusted his judgement about people. They often discussed potential assignments. Erik and the Admiral were both old salts, with the sure touch of knowing the best fit for a billet when a name came across the desk looking for a new assignment.

Just as he was reaching for his wallet to pay his tab and go, a loud crash and flying tankards caught his attention.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Shouted a dockworker as he picked himself up from the debris of a smashed table and lunged at a very big and burly fellow standing over him. Bar fight!

Erik hastily moved out of the circle of destruction the fight was creating. It wasn't HIS fight, and he had spent enough time in dockside bars to know when being an onlooker was the safest thing to be. It looked to be an interesting fight, though, so he moved over to where he saw Brandy watching it with lively interest.

"Here, darlin', let me pay up so if I need to hastily vacate the premises you don't get shorted!" he slipped the coins into her hands, and got another saucy wink in return.

"Thank you kindly, Erik!" Brandy knew all the regulars, and made sure to treat them well. Tips made up a large part of her wages, but it wasn't just avarice. She genuinely like people, and made friends easily.

They both watched the brawl for a moment. It seemed to be somewhat uneven a match: five dockworkers against the big burly man and someone dressed rather more fashionably than the dive's usual clientele. A strange pair to be bar buddies, it seemed.

"Who's the big man?" Erik didn't know him, but he thought Brandy would.

"That's Kristoff, the Ice Master and Deliverer. You know, the one who's been squiring the Princess Anna for the last year?" Erik recognized him now that his memory had been jogged.

"And the well-dressed fellow? Doesn't seem like the type to hang in bars like this..." Erik asked her.

Brandy's pealing laughter almost cut through the din of the fight. Kristoff had just tossed one tough into the liquor shelves behind the bar. Overhand. Shelves and tough crashed to the floor behind the bar, as Kristoff looked around for more goons to toss.

"That's no fellow! That's Captain Fitzwilliam, late of His Majesty's Navy of Avalon! SHE apparently has become good friends with the Queen." Brandy blew a kiss at Captain Fitzwilliam, who was too busy kicking one of the toughs in the groin to notice.

_"Ouch!"_ Erik winced in sympathy. "Wait, 'She'? That's a WOMAN?" Erik wasn't sure he had heard correctly.

"Aye, she is that. But more of a gentleman than most of the crowd I've had to deal with." Brandy was watching Fitzwilliam with what Erik could only call fondness. "She came in here the night of the Queen's Celebration and proceeded to get stone cold drunk. I tried to have my way with her, but she would have none of it!" Another laugh. "She already knew she only had eyes for one woman."

They both ducked as a bar stool came flying in their direction.

Erik had known Brandy a long time. "Which woman?" He was interested when a sailor could resist her considerable charms. She had a sweet personality, and loved everyone.

"Why, the Queen, you ninny!" Brandy giggled. "Weren't you paying attention when the Queen put that big ship up on that ice mountain in the harbor? And tore it all to pieces? Some of the boys who came in here said it was because that little dirtbag Duke had put Fitz in chains, so the Queen came to rescue her."

Erik had heard the entire story at the Admiralty, of course, but that version was rather more about dry politics: that the Duke had tried to blackmail and kidnap Queen Elsa at the behest of King William of Avalon. King William considered Queen Elsa just another pawn in his game of thrones, someone to be possessed, like a prize mare or hunting dog. So, the Queen had demonstrated to mighty Avalon that she might be a young woman and Queen of a small kingdom, but that NO ONE would threaten her kingdom and her people while she had a breath left in her body. Fitzwilliam's part in the affair had not come into the conversations, although it was well known she was the captain of the vessel Avalon had sent. Brandy's version intrigued Erik.

Fitzwilliam was being charged by the largest of the brawlers, who had murder in his eye. She deftly ducked his punch, grabbed his shirt, pivoted neatly, and used his own momentum to throw him through the front window of the bar, crashing onto the pavement in a shower of wood and glass. She stood there, chest heaving with deep breaths, looking around for another assailant. There were none. She and Kristoff were the only ones left standing.

The gendarmerie finally showed up. Typical, Erik thought. Just in time to arrest the guilty without having to get their pretty uniforms dirty. He snorted.

Brandy sent another little finger wave and blew a kiss at Fitzwilliam. Who nodded stiffly in acknowledgement as two gendarmes took her arms and led her away. Three more had Kristoff. They had called a cart for the five bravos lying about, out cold. Those wouldn't be walking anywhere for a few hours.

Brandy sighed. "Oh, how I wish someone loved me the way Fitz loves Queen Elsa."

"How can you be sure she loves her? Being the Queen's ... uh ... friend is pretty lucrative. Many men have sought her hand for that reason alone. Love doesn't usually come into it." Long service in the Navy had left Erik a little cynical about high-born politics.

"No, Erik, not this one. Truth comes out when the liquor flows freely. That first night, I told you Fitz passed up my kisses, but she was truly poetical talking about the Queen. Then, she really did wind up in chains. The Duke's bully boys made it pretty plain when they drank here that Fitz wouldn't go along with that pig and his plans for the Queen. They said the Duke would torture her if Elsa didn't agree to come with the Duke to Avalon."

She continued, "So instead, the Avalon warship limps back to where it came from, and Fitz stays here. She's one of King Billy's byblows, did you know that? Except for fighting duels with stupid men over the word 'bastard', she had a pretty good life in Avalon's navy. And she gave it up for love."

Erik was thoughtful. "So, why start a fight in a dockside bar? Why even COME to a dockside bar? I'd think there's plenty to do around the castle."

"Those bastards were making lewd remarks about Princess Anna. Fitz told them to shut their filthy gobs and the fight was on. Kristoff was out back in the privy, he probably doesn't even know about that part yet."

This impressed Erik. Five to one odds? This Fitzwilliam certainly didn't lack courage. Or a concern for the honor of the royalty of Arendelle.

Brandy wasn't finished yet. "And Kristoff and I were talking before Fitz came down to eat. She's been driving the castle staff loony. Seems that you can't make a house cat out of a tiger. She adores Elsa, but she needs her own ... usefulness. And now that's gone, and she's at loose ends and isn't dealing with it well." A sigh. "I hope they figure it out. They both need love."

"Brandy! Get over here and let's start cleaning up this mess!" The bar's owner called to her, hand on his hips, shaking his head as he surveyed the damage ruefully.

"Okay!" She turned to Erik, "Well, gotta run, darlin'! You better get home to the missus!" and she went over to help the owner.

Erik just shook his head and headed home. The things you learn in bars.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

.

.

.

.

"The only thing worse than a fool in love ... is two idiots in love."

Princess Anna of Arendelle, 1841

.

.

.

.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter 1 **

One of the constants in any branch of the service was "hurry up and wait." So, while the Navy wasn't as prone to this mantra as the other branches, Fitzwilliam was still used to it, and as such she didn't think it unusual when she arrived bright and early in the morning hoping to catch Admiral Naismith, the commander of Arendelle's military forces, most notably its Navy, before his day began only to be ushered to a chair and told to wait. Waiting was not her favorite thing to do, but for this she would wait. She had even prepared herself this morning for waiting, giving herself an internal pep talk about the virtue of patience while she donned her freshly cleaned and pressed tailcoat, crisp trousers and well polished boots. And it wasn't like she hadn't been waiting already.

She had sent a letter of introduction to the Admiral two days after she came to the decision she was staying in Arendelle. Those first two days being spent exploring the very reason she had decided to stay, and those explorations proving time consuming and somewhat arduous, more than she had originally expected. But Elsa had been very enthusiastic and a quick study - at any rate she'd sent the letter as soon as she was able and had not heard a thing back in the intervening eight weeks.

This made her nervous. Fitz wasn't at all concerned that she was qualified; in her own estimation she was more qualified than anyone else in Arendelle's Navy to serve as an officer here, but there was the matter of her prior service. She had taken an oath upon receiving her commission from Avalon, and she had broken that oath. It had been for a good reason, and she'd do it again if she had to, but forsworn was forsworn. An officer was only as good as his or her word, this too was a constant across the branches of the service - and across continents. So there was this little niggling worry that sat at the back of her consciousness pricking her from time to time. Would Naismith want a forsworn product of Avalon in his Navy? It was ... worrisome.

The pricking had grown to a constant twinge when the Admiral's Yoeman, Jorgensen was his name, had let her know, not unkindly, that the Admiral was out for lunch. Fitz had stayed where she was; she didn't have the stomach for lunch anyway.

The twinge became a dull throb as the afternoon crept by; officer after officer slipping past her, through the heavy oaken doors that were otherwise closed, into the Admiral's office.

The dull throb was a blinding headache with an equal portion of nerves and anger when she noticed other office staff from the Admiralty starting their routine of closing up shop. It was absolutely clear. Admiral Naismith was avoiding her, something she resolved to end then and there.

"Sir? Uh, Madam ... you can't ..." Jorgensen said as she walked resolutely to the door, pulled it open, and stepped through. The rest of his caution was lost as thick door closed, effectively sound proofing the room.

"Excuse me?" Admiral Naismith looked up, surprise turning to annoyance.

"Admiral, I am M.C. Fitzwilliam. I sent you a letter about two months ago, inquiring about joining Arendelle's Navy."

The Admiral frowned and then sighed. This was not a conversation he had wished to have. "Yes, Fitzwilliam ... I remember."

"Good, although I brought another letter just in case, outlining my particulars." She pulled the letter from her coat pocket and offered it to him.

"Fitzwilliam," he said, waving the letter off. "The only particular I needed to see was that you were a Captain with Avalon."

"And not a bad one, if I do say myself. My service record is one of the most ..."

"... which makes your service here quite impossible."

"Sir?" She shook her head as if she had heard wrongly. She hoped she had heard wrongly.

"You are aware that Avalon threatened Arendelle and attempted to kidnap our Queen."

"Unfortunately, yes ..."

"Why of course you were." Admiral Naismith was suprised at how angry the memory of that incident made him, even now. He had been involved intimately in preparing a defense against Avalon's warship, though nothing in Arendelle's Navy would be able to do more than scratch its hull. He hadn't been involved in the resolution. Protecting the Queen was the purview of the Queen's Guard, but he had heard enough from Captain Larsson. It had been a despicable plot. "You were the captain of the ship that was going to take her away, weren't you. That makes you what, a ... conspirator?"

Fitzwilliam was shocked by that accusation, her temper further heightened. "Hardly. I would never do such a thing. I didn't know ..."

"What you knew or didn't know is immaterial, Captain. You were a well placed officer in what is now an enemy force. Further, I took the liberty of inquiring with our intelligence officers. Not only were you the Captain of the ship that threatened us, you are related to the King who ordered you to do so."

"I resigned my commission. I am no longer in Avalon's service. I cannot help whom I am related to!" Fitzwilliam let go of the anger and frustration that had been building all day in a loud retort.

"Captain ..."

"I am NOT a Captain; that is what I am saying!" She raised her voice again and a vein on her neck throbbed in time to her racing pulse.

Admiral Naismith took a step back to allow them both to take a breath.

"Madam. I cannot take the risk. I am not a young man, and I have seen any number of plots unfold over the years. I am also familiar with Avalon's modus operandi. If in twenty-five years nothing has happened, then I will apologize to you. But I will not be sorry. I would however be very sorry if we took you in, and it turned out to be one of King William's damnable plots. So thank you for your offer, but we will not be accepting it."

Fitzwilliam knew she was dismissed with the outcome she had dreaded the most. Her inflection turned bitter, her expression cold and flinty. "I suppose then, if I am to wait twenty-five years to be exculpated, I had better wish you good health."

The Admiral nodded, but didn't respond. He merely turned and went back to stand behind his desk.

"Good day, Admiral." Fitz shouted as she made her way out of the door, her voice as tight as her fists. Her jaw was set. Her eyes were flashing in anger. She slammed the door with enough force to sound a resounding thud, and she started to stride across the antechamber.

Erik got up to intercept her. "You're Fitzwilliam."

She wheeled and snapped, "Yes. What of it?"

Erik took a breath. This tiger made a poor housecat indeed. "You're a friend of Brandy's ..."

"Brandy ... oh." She nodded and seemed to recover some of her temper. "Sorry. I'm not myself. But yes, I suppose I am a friend of Brandy's."

"She thinks quite highly of you."

Fitz couldn't help the sarcastic bark. "Well, I'm glad someone does. Apparently it's a short list." Then she turned and stormed out the door into the evening.

Erik looked from the closing door to the Admiral's already closed one. He didn't need to be a soothsayer to know what had happened in there.

He considered his next move carefully. It was his integrity on the line. The Admiral trusted him, and he wasn't about to call on that trust without a damn good reason. But, he remembered his oath. When he took it originally it had been to both King and Country, now it was to the Queen as well as Arendelle. If Brandy was to be believed, and Erik trusted her the way the Admiral trusted him, Fitzwilliam's happiness went straight to the Queen's.

"Come." The Admiral looked up from checking off the last of his work for the day to find Yoeman Jorgensen standing before his desk. "Yes, Erik?" he asked.

"I couldn't help but notice that your interview with Captain Fitzwilliam didn't go well, Admiral," Jorgensen stated.

"Yes, I don't think 'former,' as she very clearly put it, Captain Fitzwilliam expected to be turned down."

"I rather imagine she didn't, sir. She has quite a jacket. Avalon thought quite highly of her."

"Which is the problem." The Admiral put down what he was working on and leaned back in his chair. "I could be persuaded to accept her. At least if she were here, we could keep a proper eye on her, right?" The question was rhetorical and Jorgensen knew it. "But the rest of the command staff, they'd be livid. They don't trust her. Hardly a meeting goes by without someone wishing they could trounce her roundly and send her back to where she came from."

"Ah yes, sir. I've heard some of that. Although anyone thinking to lay a hand on her had better be prepared."

Naismith nodded. "Her martial prowess is not the issue, you understand."

Erik took this as the right moment to go to the heart of the matter. "So, and forgive me if I'm being impertinent sir, but are you aware that she is ..." Erik paused wanted to get the phrasing just right ... "a dear friend of the Queen's."

Naismith's eyebrows threatened to crawl right off the top of his forehead. "Yes, of course I do. If I didn't then I should resign, yes?"

"Of course, sir. I just wanted to – well, not presume anything."

They shared a look that said they both understood exactly how awkward this conversation was. "And so you know this, how?" the Admiral asked.

"Yes, sir, I um ... I saw her defending ... um ... the Queen's ... errr ... honor recently. It was quite impressive. And well, Brandy filled me in on the particulars."

"Brandy? Yes. She would be one to know if anyone did." The Admiral agreed with a nod. He appreciated that a tavern was a place where many of the finer points of the lives of the upper class were shared amongst the people who worked for them.

"Yes, sir. And, again, if I may ask, is the rest of the Command Staff aware of this deep friendship?"

"Of course, not!" Naismith sputtered. "I wouldn't betray something like that."

"Ah, yes, sir." Jorgensen waited for the Admiral to put it all together.

Naismith knew he was missing something. Jorgensen's face said as much. What was so important about the Command Staff not - of course. "I see. That's a valid point. I, and you, have an appreciation of the young Captain that the others may not have."

"Indeed, sir. I mean the Queen is hardly a reckless person."

"Yes, right," Naismith stifled the chuckle. "I do not think I know a less reckless person." He thought some more. "But I'm not about to introduce her as the Queen's - that is right out."

"Understood, sir." And that had never been Erik's thought. The idea of a telling anyone about the Queen's private life made him blush like a boy at a Sunday dance. "Perhaps the Command Staff would be swayed by another guarantee of her loyalty, sir?"

"Perhaps, but what?" Naismith wracked his brain. They already took an oath upon entering the service, and then the officers did again upon receiving their commission. This wasn't the middle ages where ..."Oh, I've got it." It was the perfect idea. "She could swear herself personally to the Queen. Not just the standard oath, something more - impressive that will make everyone else, and conceivably her, think twice before they question her loyalty."

Erik nodded. He hadn't considered exactly what this other guarantee would be, but this sounded perfect. "Just the thing, sir."

Naismith continued, as he started to look through some historical volumes he had on the bookshelf against the wall. "You know they used to do this often, well a very long time ago before even my grandfather's time." Naismith's grandfather had fled Avalon in fear for his life from the notoriously unstable political situation. It hadn't gotten any better over there in his estimation, and that was no doubt one reason why he didn't trust Fitzwilliam entirely. "Yes, they swore fealty all the time. I guess loyalties were more fluid then."

"Or people better armed," Erik added.

"Yes, right. So I'll suggest this to the Queen. She'll have to approve it, but I am sure she will."

"Wonderful, sir."

"Easy for you to say, Jorgensen," Naismith said with a wince. "You don't have to tell the Queen what the problem is and how you came to a solution."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N:** First credit for the prologue goes entirely to grrlgeek72, who also beta'd this. I also want to remind the readers that fluff to soothe your soul may be found in HEA, and into every life a little snow must fall. - SSN


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, now Captain. Time for you to get home before you get yourself in a pinch again." Brandy was at the table in the far back of the tavern where Fitz had hidden herself since early evening. Although it had made her a bit anxious to see Fitz drinking steadily since she arrived, the barmaid had to admit that the Captain had a bit of sense to sit here, out of the way where trouble was less likely to find her. But it was almost midnight, and if she didn't get home, the barmaid thought, she'd find trouble soon enough.

"I'm not a bleedin' Captain," Fitz growled adamantly. Brandy shook her head. Fitz was drunk, drunk enough that her normally refined accent had digressed to it's more earthy roots. "And if you bloody Arendell ... Arend ... whatever the bloody hell you bleedin' are ... can't remember that, then ..." Fitz squinted as she struggled to find something to say, "you're bleedin' eedjeets."

The tavern was full, the air pressing close with a mix of stale beer and raucous laughter. Normally it wasn't a bad crowd, not this early. But with Fitz in this mood anything was possible, especially if one of the more thin skinned patrons overheard her.

"Right." Brandy was not going to have Fitz start another fight. "You're goin' home now."

"I don 'ave ta go 'ome; you're not my moth ... Ow!" Fitz tried to pull her ear out of Brandy's grasp as she was wrestled to her feet. "Easy there, woman!"

"Come on, then," Brandy pulled her charge toward the nearest exit. "If you don't want a mother then stop actin' like a child."

Once they were out of the tavern the barmaid released her ear. Fitz straightened up and with a tug of her coat, which only managed to pull it further askew, said with the overblown dignity that only the intoxicated could manage, "Fine, then. I'm going 'ome. Straight 'way. No need of ... the fuss."

"Mind youself, now," Brandy warned, "or you'll be sleeping in the stable again." Brandy had heard that story from one of the undergrooms, and while it had been quite a laugh then, her warning was dead serious. Brandy didn't think Queen Elsa was likely to be the sort of woman who would appreciate drunk sulky Fitz. Hell, Brandy wasn't a woman who appreciated drunk sulky Fitz, she just had more practice with that sort of behavior.

"I'm NOT sleepin' in the bleedin' stable," Fitz declared self-righteously as she circled a bit to find the direction of the castle. She had left all of her grace and coordination at the bottom of her mug, and she was weaving slightly as she navigated the cobblestone street. "Sleepin' in my own bleedin' bed."

Brandy exhaled loudly as she watched her go. She was glad she didn't have to be a fly on the wall when that one got home. She suspected that it would be a rather chilly reception.

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

Fitz stumbled her way across the causeway and through the open gates. She decided that it would be a good idea, more stealthy, if she entered through one of the side doors rather than the main door of the castle. And it might have been more stealthy if she hadn't gotten lost, her inebriated state rendering all the corridors identical and obliterating her sense of direction. Eventually an amused guard pointed her toward the main staircase. From there it was a short careen to the second floor, a tumble through Elsa's private sitting room, and a loud thunk as she caught her shoulder against the door frame. Stealthy was a distant memory.

"Bloody hell!" Fitz exclaimed at the door frame, and she stumbled over the chair that was at her side of the bed. Then she bent over and added, "Ssssh!" to the chair, to discourage it from making any more noise.

"Carolina? Are you alright?" Elsa's groggy voice suggested she had just been on the edge of sleep.

"S,fine," she said, sitting down heavily on the edge of the bed. "Just need a moment to get off me boots and then ..." she fell backwards hitting Elsa in the stomach with her head.

The Queen let out a pained, breathy 'uff' and sat up, blinking. "What in the world?" Then, with one alcohol laden breath wafting over her, what in the world became clear. "You are drunk."

"Might be a bit." Fitz struggled upright and pulled off her boots, dropping them with two loud clops. "But no mind, I'll be right as rain, tomorrow. Bloody not right enough for you lot, never right enough for you, but right for ..."

"Are you mad?" Elsa's mind was becoming clearer, and now she suddenly remembered exactly how annoyed she had been when Carolina had missed dinner without a word, had not been seen all evening, and then hadn't even shown up for bed. "After your behavior last time. After what happened, I was worried!" And she **had** been worried, although now that worry for Carolina had morphed into a greater concern for the town since she realized that Carolina had been off drinking.

"You go off without a word to anyone, not even to me! Miss dinner. Not a word about that either." It was all coming back to her, and she felt her temper rise and the temperature sink. "And you have the nerve to come stumbling back … in the middle of the night … drunk …. never mind who sees you … after doing god knows what? At least this time I wasn't woken up by the town gendarmes!" Her exclamation was punctuated by a small blast of snow directed up into the bed's canopy.

"Don't worry, luv," Fitz growled, waving off the falling snowflakes. She had been stewing and trying to get a word in edgewise during the entire lecture, but her words weren't fast enough. And now that she had Elsa's attention she couldn't exactly remember what it was she wanted to say. "I didn't do nothing to call out your precious town watch."

Elsa retorted, "I am the Queen, you know. It may not seem like much to you, but I would rather not have all of Arendelle look at the castle and think, 'Yes, that's where that drunk lunatic staggers back to.'" She gripped Fitz's shoulder and pulled her around so that they were face to face. She wanted Carolina to see how angry she was. She wanted to cut through Carolina's drunken rambling so she would understand how serious this was, what a problem behavior like this could be to the royal reputation.

"I said, I didn't do nothin'." Fitz tossed Elsa's hand off and started to rant, her words lost to Elsa in a tumbling Midland's slur. "Didn't do nothin' but slink quietly back. Quiet as a wee little lamb I was. Wee lamb not fit for anything seems like. Not that I couldn't have. Better than all that lot. Alice was better than that lot. Hell my worst seaman was better than that lot. Weak … good for nothing … can't even run a goddamn Navy. Got what? Three ships, thinks he's god's bleedin' gift."

"What are you going on about?" Clearly Carolina was saying something, and loudly too, but Elsa could understand none of it.

"Your damn Admiral! Your bleedin' pathetic little Navy."

"Good god, what's gotten into you." Elsa's eyes opened wide as she considered the possibilities of what Fitz had been saying while out. She knew Fitz was frustrated, but did she have no sense of what was politic or just plain right? "You didn't insult Admiral Naismith in public did you … or our Navy? You cannot just go around drinking until you're falling over and saying the first thing that comes into your thick skull."

Fitz harumped and smirked, "Don't go 'round slappin' down the elderly can't take care of themselves, can't protect the Queen, can't even protect their bleedin' Kingdom. I'm the problem, yah. Well, a real navy wouldn't a let the Vigilant in their damn port."

"Excuse me. I really don't think you have any right to insult the Admiral or my Navy."

"Not a real Navy. Real Navy fights." Fitz stabbed her forefinger into Elsa's chest, her voice rising. "These buggers can't fight. Got a couple a toy boats fit for a bathtub. But I guess that's how you like it. Nice and tame, eh? They can't make trouble with their dicks safely in port."

"That is unacceptable Carolina!" Elsa yelled, slapping her hand away, a spray of ice flying across the room. "Being drunk does not give you the right to insult people and use that language in my bedroom."

"Oh sorry, then. Wouldn't want to be impolite in YOUR bedroom." Fitz shook her head in imitation of Elsa. "Your bleedin' Navy prolly don't even curse, do they. Well, don't worry. I'll just be a good quiet lamb; deaf and dumb, the way you want me to be." She turned her back on the Queen, her anger cutting through the haze of the liquor.

"You are being impossible," Elsa said tightly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to regain control. She was not going to lose her temper over this stupid drunken rant of Carolina's, and she was going to end it. "I will ask you to think very carefully about the next words you say. I am tired of your drunken behavior, and I will not put up with it." The ultimatum was etched clearly in the Queen's voice.

"Very well," Fitz roared, swinging around, bringing her face right into Elsa's, enunciating every word. "Yooou dooo not hhhave to worry, Your Majesty. This damn Avalonian traitor didn't besmirch the high and mighty reputation of bloody Arendelle." She reached down under the bed and fished out her boots. "And now, I won't besmirch your presence either. So you do not have to put up my drunken behavior." Clutching her boots to her chest, she moved with only a slight stagger to the door. "'Good Night, Your Majesty!"

Elsa stared in shock; words failed her. Until they didn't. "Come back here! Don't you dare walk out on me like that! I will NOT be treated this way!" She yelled at the slamming door.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Anna awoke. There was thumping. And yelling. It could be a nightmare. Her sister could be having a nightmare, and Fitz hadn't come back yet. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she sat up. Then she pulled on her robe and went to see what the matter was.

Anna saw Fitz coming at her, full speed. She was partially dressed in a shirt, pants and her coat. Her boots were in her hands, her face a scowl. "What's wrong?" Anna asked.

Fitz stopped and her eyes narrowed, a fierce smolder behind them. "You got a problem, Princess?" she snarled.

"Nooooooo." Anna held up her hands in surrender, turning her face from the blast of beer breath. Fitz harumphed, and stormed off up the stairs. Anna watched her go. Whatever was going on, that didn't bode well, she thought. So her next stop would be Elsa's bedroom.

She continued down the hall, went through the sitting room and then knocked on Elsa's bedroom door.

"If you think you're coming back in here tonight, then you are sadly mistaken!" Rang out from inside the room.

Anna pushed open the door; it stuck about half way. "Ummm, I'm guessing that wasn't for me, right?"

"No." Elsa snapped. She was up and pacing, her dressing gown billowing behind her as snow swirled and ice cracked on the floor. There were pillows suspiciously scattered about the room, one blocking the door from opening fully, or perhaps that was due to the pile of snow next to it. "It was for that …. that … impossible woman!"

"OK," Anna said. Then she pointed at her ears. "Not deaf."

"I'm sorry." Elsa slowed her pacing and took a breath. "I am just ... upset."

But Elsa didn't look 'just upset,' Anna thought. She looked furious. Anna smiled. And here she thought only she could make Elsa this furious.

"What happened?"

"What happened?" Elsa clearly thought the question was either obvious or inappropriate, or perhaps it was the smile, but her voice got louder again. "What happened?! I don't know, Anna! What do you think happened? We had a FIGHT!" she yelled. "After SHE decided to grace us with her presence … at this hour of the night … drunk … going on about god knows what. She has no sense of responsibility. No self control!"

Anna had heard this rant before, just not about other people. "So she came home drunk, and you had a fight."

"Of course we did! SHE was determined to start one!"

"Ooookay," Anna took a breath. It was OK. She knew Elsa didn't handle personal conflict well. She knew lashing out was just a defense mechanism. She knew this was a variation on 'conceal, don't feel' except it went more like 'don't admit what you're really feeling and lash out at everything and everyone in a ten mile radius.' "But what was the fight about?"

"I don't know." Elsa started pacing again, frosty footprints in her wake. Periodically she would throw her hands up and snow would fall. "She was drunk. Moody. Moody and difficult. Moody, difficult and impossible. Stubborn moody, difficult and impossible! And …. I … I couldn't understand half of what she was saying. Infuriating, drunk, moody, difficult, woman!"

Anna pulled her robe tighter against the cold. "Were you fighting about her drinking?"

"Yes!" Elsa yelled at her sister. Then she reconsidered and looked searchingly around the room as if the walls held the answer. "No … no … I don't know. I guess so." Elsa jammed her hands on her hips. "She's never like this! I mean she can be stubborn and moody, I've seen that, but I've never seen her like this."

"Do you know why she was drinking?"

"No. How could I, Anna? I wasn't there." Elsa threw up her hand in exasperation and ice covered the ceiling of her bedroom. "Who knows why Millicent Carolina Fitzwilliam does anything?" She blustered. "Why did she destroy most of a tavern with Kristoff?" She glared at Anna daring her to say it was because 'they insulted Sven.'

Anna was still trying to de-escalate the situation, trying to calm Elsa down, but she was getting tired of being yelled at. She also was beginning to have an idea why Fitz had stormed down the hallway; she was tempted to as well. "So you have no idea why your lover came home drunk."

"She's not the most articulate person when she's drunk," Elsa said defensively. "All she kept saying was that she was a 'wee lamb' or some such nonsense like that. I tried to talk to her. I told her that I was worried when she didn't show up for dinner and there was no note or anything saying a word about it!"

"You said you were worried – like that?" Anna asked, carefully.

"Yes, Anna." Elsa was indignant. How did she expect her to say it? "Like that!" She crossed her arms and looked down at her sister.

"Um, yeah. I see." Anna scratched the back of her head just as Kristoff did when he was stalling for time.

"What do you mean by that?" Elsa demanded.

"What?" Anna was caught a little off guard by the sharp tone in her sister's voice directed entirely at her.

"Yeah, I see?" Elsa quoted Anna. "What do you mean by that? I hear your tone, you know."

"_You hear __**my**__ tone?" _Anna asked incredulously. "Are you listening to yourself?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Elsa," Anna was now annoyed enough that she didn't bother to sugar coat her words. "You're not a very comforting or easy person to be around when you're upset, you know. In fact you're rather difficult."

"So this is my fault?!"

"Well, maybe at least partially …."

"SHE came home drunk and started going on … cursing … language that isn't appropriate …."

Anna tried again to explain, but she was past patience. "And that's one reason right there. You have zero sympathy for the rest of us mortals who happen to be human. Just because YOU don't say embarrassing things out of anger, or get stupidly drunk, or use foul language, or ... or ... or even TELL people that you are upset when your feelings are hurt …."

Elsa cut her off. "Are you saying I'm not human? What, that I don't have human feelings?" She drew herself up as tall as she could, and the crack of ice beneath her feet resounded through the room.

"No … no damn it! I'm trying to help you see..." Anna started, but she was cut off again.

"See what, Anna?!"

That was the last straw. She really wasn't going to stand here arguing with her sister about why arguing didn't work. "Oh … oh forget it. I'm done here. If you want to listen to someone, to me, tomorrow, we can talk. But tonight isn't the time. So, so, good night, Elsa."

Elsa made sure the snowpile she threw after Anna left completely blocked her door, and she sealed it off with a layer of ice just to be sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter ****3**** - **

Fitz woke up in the library with a pounding headache. The room spun as she sat up. It was just dawn. She gathered herself, sitting back on the sofa, trying to remember exactly what happened last night. The more she remembered the more dejected she felt. She had no idea what she was going to do … not with Elsa, not with living here, not with the rest of her life. Clearly however, it couldn't involve quite as much drink.

She needed to get up and get back to the room before the staff came up here. Fitz knew that they, she and Elsa, were already the subject of conversation, and she would rather not have their arguments also become bar room fodder. She also knew she should apologize for being that intoxicated, but it was hard to give up what little pride she had remaining. She would just have to gut through this as she had so many other things. Soldier on. Stiff upper lip. As long as she kept moving forward she was sure things would work themselves out.

When she got to their bedroom, she found it long vacant. Everything was neatly ordered and put away. It was as if no one had ever been there. The bed was made, the room immaculate, her sword tucked away in a corner. It felt cold and empty. As she pulled out clothing for the day she reminded herself, _"Just keep moving forward, Milly."_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Anna walked into a cold breakfast. Not because there weren't eggs on the menu, not even because Fitz and her sister were sitting as far apart as they could at the table looking in the opposite direction from one another, but because the temperature in the dining room was a good 10 degrees colder than the rest of the castle. This was the surest tell of all that Elsa was upset. She could often keep her emotions from her face, easily from people who didn't know her well, with more effort from Anna, but if the emotion was strong enough there was going to be a little draft somewhere no matter how hard Elsa tried to control it. It was clear that today she was making that effort to hide what she was feeling, and it would have been successful except that Anna knew she was upset, and it was cold.

The room was silent except for the delicate clink of china and cutlery, until Anna said, "Morning," in what she hoped was a cheerful voice.

"Good Morning, Anna," Elsa replied in her queen tone, wearing her queen face, her smile at odds with what Anna knew was going on inside of her. Anna didn't think she had slept because her eyes had dark circles under them, and she was drumming her fingers as if she had already had too much coffee.

"Morning," grunted Fitz who was staring at the toast in front of her, not looking herself either. Looking a bit … green, actually.

"So," Anna said. "What is everyone up to today?" trying not to sound too desperately chipper and upbeat.

"We can practice if you wish," Fitz said slowly and without any enthusiasm. "It's entirely up to you." That Fitz was willing to let Anna skip out of practice was a true measure of how out of sorts she was feeling. Fitz only canceled practice for physician certified injury and illness, and probably death. Usually, if she and Elsa had a tiff, Fitz worked through it by running Anna ragged, sort of reprisal by proxy, a whipping girl as it were. But her response this morning, feeble and uninspired as it was, said that Fitz was miserable as well.

And of course there was nothing from the other end of the table. The silence was deadly, or at least very tense and unnerving. Anna tried a more direct approach. "Got a lot to do today, Elsa?"

"Of course I do," she answered crisply. "I have a meeting with Admiral Naismith immediately after breakfast, and the entire Council this afternoon." At the mention of Naismith's name, Fitz winced and returned her attention to her tea. "Some of us have a schedule to keep." That remark had Fitz slowly twisting and pulling on her napkin as if it were a living thing she was slaughtering with her bare hands.

That was also the entirety of the conversation until a footman came in with Anna's plate and a large glass of orange colored liquid, which he placed before Fitz.

"I'm sorry," the footman apologized, "but we don't have tomato juice this late in the season, but the cook managed to whip up this … it's carrot. Will that be acceptable?"

Fitz turned a little greener but nodded. Then once the staff had left the room she reached into her boot and pulled out her flask. Anna looked across the table and thought that if Elsa could have shot icicles from her eyes she would have impaled Fitz right then and there. Fitz wasn't immune to her stare either.

"Hair of the dog," she said with a grim smile.

"You have got to be kidding," Elsa spat back. "It's not even 9 o'clock yet."

Fitz's smile such as it was disappeared. She stood and raised her glass. "To her Majesty's health … and the health of the dog." She downed the drink in one long draught, performed a well executed about-face, and marched from the room.

Elsa closed her eyes. Her jaw tightened. Then she put her coffee cup down with a bang. "You will have to excuse me, Anna," she said stiffly. Not waiting for a response, she stalked out a different door back into the heart of the castle.

Anna rubbed the back of her head, looking over as Kristoff came into the room.

"What's up?" he said with a smile.

"I am sooooo glad to see you," she answered, beaming back at him. "Come here and kiss me."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Good afternoon, Admiral," Elsa waved him to a seat in her study. Naismith was here for a private update before he presented to the whole council.

"Your Majesty," he bowed and sat, placing a leather portfolio containing the his report on her desk.

Most of what Naismith had to say was routine. Elsa trusted him to make the right decisions about Arendelle's Navy, which was essentially it's entire military, since any attack on the tiny Kingdom had to come by sea. As no one was attacking at present, that report was entirely routine as well. The bulk of the Navy's duties were pursuing the pirates that came near Arendelle's shores and assisting vessels that had been attacked by these pirates. The only matter of interest, and what occupied most of their meeting time together, was that Naismith and the Queen were strategizing on the best way to convince the council that the Navy needed at least one more larger ship.

They could neither afford nor properly man something the size of the Vigilant, but the encounter with that ship had convinced them both that it might be time to add something of a moderate size to their forces, another frigate with at least twenty four guns. Since all of the work would be done by the people of Arendelle, from the lumberjacks, to their expert shipwrights, to their sailmakers, to their foundry, it would have an economic benefit to the Kingdom as well. As Queen, Elsa could just order the ship made without any consultation, but she would much rather have a majority consensus from her advisers. If she was serious about guiding Arendelle from an absolute monarchy to something more democratic she needed to set up the ground work and then let that ground work actually do some work.

So both she and the Admiral had been talking to individual members of the Council on the matter, asking their opinion, listening to their concerns, and it seemed to be going well. If anything King William had made their job easier, no one on the council had missed that they were greatly out gunned by even moderate sized warships.

It was at the end of the meeting that Naismith took a deep breath and said, carefully, "There is the matter of the Lady Fitzwilliam, Your Majesty."

Elsa's heart leaped into her throat. She vaguely remembered Carolina going on about him last night – if any of that had gotten back to him, it would be terribly embarrassing. "Yes?" she asked.

"Well, she came and presented her request to join our Navy personally to me."

"Oh ..." This was the first Elsa had heard of this. Carolina had been adamant that Elsa not speak to the Admiral about her, not help her in any way. Elsa had reluctantly respected that request; she had even discouraged Kai from prevailing on his contacts in the Admiralty. She had hoped that eventually Carolina would see that bringing up her status and attesting to her good character was not the same thing as forcing her on the Navy, but apparently she still wasn't ready to accept Elsa's help.

"And initially I was inclined to deny her request. The command staff is not enthusiastic about adding her to our roster of officers. They don't trust her, and can't say as I blame them."

Elsa pushed any emotion his words prompted down; her face retreated into a neutral expression. This was exactly what Elsa had been worried about. The whole story of what had happened with the Vigilant was by no means widespread, and Carolina's innocence in the plot was particularly well hidden. Most people still presumed that Elsa had taken the Captain into custody because she had been wronged, and neither she nor Carolina had said anything publicly to dispel this presumption. The incident was touchy for Carolina, apparently being held in chains in her own hold was embarrassing, and Elsa had again respected her wishes by not talking about it.

"But after some circumstances, I was convinced that she was not an unworthy candidate, and that there might be a way to bring her into the Fleet, without undermining morale."

"How would you do that?" Elsa folded her hands carefully on the table in front of her. Carolina didn't want her to help, and she didn't want to alienate the Admiral by inadvertently freezing him. Her emotions were still running high, which meant her control of her magic was less than perfect.

"Well, we thought if perhaps Lady Fitzwilliam were to swear an oath in addition to those usually required of officers, a loyalty oath specifically to you and to Arendelle – her own personal ..."

"Fealty?" Elsa finished for him.

"Actually, yes."

Elsa's brow wrinkled as she pondered this. Part of her yearned to tell Naismith she had no doubt whatsoever as to Fitzwilliam's loyalty to her, and he should doubt the former Captain either. But she understood that hers wasn't the important opinion here. Carolina would need the support and respect of her peers if she was to be an effective and satisfied officer. Still... "That's rather medieval, don't you think?"

"Well yes, but it's that medieval formal quality that could make the difference." Naismith had been watching the Queen carefully. She was a difficult woman to read, and he certainly hadn't mastered it. But so far so good. "Her willingness to do more than is usually required would show others that she understands hers is a difficult circumstance."

"Very well, if that is what you think must be done." Elsa wasn't going to second guess him, not on this. "What is required of me?"

"This would have to be done in open formal court."

"I understand." She considered this for a moment. "Well that can certainly be arranged, I am sure. I am not familiar with the ceremony, but I am sure that Kai is, or at least he has a reference that will enlighten both of us."

"I also have a book or two that might help," The Admiral added.

"And doubtless somewhere in our endless collection of ancient regalia there must be the things I would need, again Kai would know for sure." Elsa was glad she wouldn't be the one sorting through that giant pile of what might charitably called history, or less charitably junk, that lived in the attic spaces.

Naismith was agreeable, he trusted that Kai would get this right. "You can arrange the court at your convenience of course, but I think sooner rather than later yes?"

"Yes, absolutely." Elsa did want Carolina to have something productive to do as soon as possible.

"Good." The Admiral nodded and looked relieved as he packed up the papers he had spread out over the table. He had managed to get to through the meeting without having to discuss what had changed his mind.

"Admiral?" Elsa added with a question in her voice. "You said circumstances convinced you of Fitzwilliam's worthiness. What circumstances?"

And there it was, the question he had been dreading. The Admiral shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "You are aware of an incident in a tavern two weeks ago, involving Fitzwilliam."

Elsa nodded slowly, wondering what that rather expensive mishap had to do with Carolina's military career.

"Well, it so happens that one of the yeomen on my staff happened to be present for the entire affair. Furthermore, he is well acquainted with one of the ... uh ... employees of the establishment." Naismith began.

"Go on." Elsa waited for the Admiral to continue. She might be imaging it, but he seemed more hesitant than when he had started.

"It seems, Your Majesty, that Lady Fitzwilliam was the one who actually started the fight."

"I knew it," Elsa muttered to herself. She had guessed all along that the 'they insulted Sven' story was a load of reindeer manure. But that didn't explain anything, in fact it made things murkier. "Do go on, Admiral. How does this convince you to accept Fitzwilliam into the fold? I would have expected exactly the opposite."

"Ahem. Apparently the precipitating event was a rather lewd suggestion from one of the other bar patrons. Lady Fitzwilliam took offense, told the ruffian to shut up, and the fight was on," said the Admiral.

"Yes, well, she is rather sensitive when someone makes reference to her parentage ... " Elsa stopped at a slight negation from the Admiral as he shook his head. "What?"

"Ah, the lewd comment was not about Lady Fitzwilliam's lack of gentle birth." Naismith squirmed a bit; he really wasn't looking forward to where this conversation was going, but his oaths forbade him to lie or mislead Her Majesty.

"What was it about, then?" Elsa looked at him quizzically.

"Ahem – well, it was a disparaging comment about the Princess Anna." Naismith looked as embarrassed as he felt. Elsa was stunned.

"What?!" she tried to hold it back and couldn't. Her exclamation was matched by a patch of ice underneath her left hand. _'__C__ontrol yourself, breath, breath__, Elsa!' _She took a long breath, and then gestured again at him to continue. "I'm sorry, Admiral. Please, go on."

"It seems that the ruffians were insulting the ... affections of the Princess and Mr. Bjorgman." Naismith was struggling to maintain his equanimity.

This was more or less what she had expected once Naismith had confessed that it was Anna who had been insulted, and Elsa's mind was already racing through the possible courses of action. Anna and Kristoff needed do as much as they could to mitigate any negative public perception. Their union would never be universally accepted, no royal marriage ever was, but they would do well to have the bulk of the populace on their side. She needed to talk to Anna, and soon. She needed to make plans. It should not be difficult, Kristoff was a very likeable man, and he was the home town boy made good. But they, all of them Anna, Kristoff and herself, needed to move quickly, lest he loose the support of the very people they had counted on to be his champions.

As she brought her stare back from where it had fixed while she was thinking, she noticed that Naismith was still uneasy. He did not look like a man who had finished delivering the bad news. "And is there more?" she asked, wondering what else could match that revelation.

"Well yes … they ... " he coughed and tried to keep a scowl off his face.

"And they what, Admiral?" Elsa had dropped her head so she could rub her temples. She felt a headache coming on.

"Well, ah, they apparently disparaged your … uh ... relationship with the Lady Fitzwilliam." Naismith's body language was as close to a cringe as it could get without actually being one.

Elsa's head snapped up as she looked at him in horror. "My ... **my **... relationship?"

Naismith could only nod uncomfortably.

Elsa groaned and sat back in her chair, looking at the ceiling while gripping the armrests so hard they frosted and shards of ice hung to the floor.

"So, what you are telling me is that my sex life and that of my sister are topics of bar gossip in the kingdom, yes?" Her eyes were squeezed shut as she tried very hard to pretend this wasn't happening.

"Ah, yes, Your Majesty." Naismith knew when to answer a question with the bare minimum of information and then shut up.

"Oh. My. God."

Some timeless eternity later, Elsa was able to look at the Admiral without blushing. "If it is in the dockside bars, what about among the gentry and nobility?" Elsa had to know the extent of the damage.

"Well, Your Majesty, it does not seem to be a topic of gossip, there. There have always been the grumbles about Master Bjorgman's lack of a noble title and so forth and so on, but that is nothing new. I gather that most of them think this is just a passing phase in the Princess' life, and that you will not allow her to marry beneath her."

Elsa grumbled at that. She had vowed that Anna would have a marriage of love a long time ago, and wasn't interested in the petty nonsense about Kristoff's not being worthy of her sister. They were right. She did have ultimate control over who Anna would marry, and she intended it be the man she loved, and the rest of the gentry could ... live with that.

"And about me … my relationship?" Elsa asked, her temper no better with considering this question.

"Hmm, actually, while you are the subject of discussion, it is always focused on the desire that you marry and produce an heir. I don't think any other possibility exists in the minds of those people."

Elsa winced and mulled that one over for a few minutes. Sighing, she finally said to the Naismith, "Thank you, Admiral. I imagine this must have been as difficult for you as it was for me."

He simply shrugged. "There was one bright spot, however. Based on my subordinate's observations, and the information he was given by the employee, one thing is absolutely certain: Lady Fitzwilliam's love and loyalty for you and your sister is deep and unquestioned. I'm sure that you knew that already, but it gives me comfort to have that proof."

"Well, that is one thing," Elsa sighed in agreement using her own magic to cool the throbbing at her temples. The rest, however - she had never been so annoyed and mortified in her life. It was a combination of feelings she never wished to feel again. Ever.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So it's just the two of us?" Anna came into the dining room for lunch to find Elsa sipping on a cup of coffee and picking at creamed pickled herring with her flatbread.

"Uh, yes. Looks like."

Elsa was distracted. She always carefully broke her flatbread into bite sized pieces, delicately dipping them into whatever they were served with and eating the whole thing in one small bite, just as they both had been taught and only Elsa had managed to master. Anna still preferred what the etiquette tutor disdainfully termed "the shovel method." Today though Anna watched as an entire wafer of bread was ferociously ground into a pile of crumbs on Elsa's plate. The princess decided then she needed to rescue what bread was left for her own lunch.

"Which is probably a good thing." Elsa continued, looking up from her plate. "We need to talk."

Anna almost dropped the plate of herring. "We do?" This wasn't the happy 'Elsa reminiscing about their past, or the past not shared.' Rather it was the 'Anna, there's a problem, and it is you,' request to talk. Talk being a synonym for lecture most of the time. "What did I do? It's not about last night, is it?" She was going to be more than a bit miffed if it was. Last night had been entirely of Elsa's doing.

"No, it's not about last night. I shouldn't have snapped at you when I was angry at someone else."

Anna sighed. Elsa might have apologized to her, but she still didn't get the take home message about empathy and understanding.

"And you didn't **do** anything." Now, Elsa looked nervous. Not her normal 'what am I doing out of my room and who are you' nervous, but something more. She seemed almost guilty. But she had said it wasn't about last night, Anna thought. So what could be wrong? The Queen continued, "But I will need you to do something."

"Oh … OK." Anna perked up. Doing things was much easier than trying to undo them. "What?"

"I need you to begin taking Kristoff to the functions you have to attend. Any royal business and Kristoff should be there."

"Oh," Anna's better mood was destined to be brief. Some things were less easy to do. "I don't know about that. Kristoff really doesn't like those fancy, formal events."

"Anna, this isn't up for discussion. You must do this."

Anna blinked. OK, so where was the nervous, embarassed Elsa of a moment ago ... had this rigid, high-handed Elsa swallowed her? "That's easy for you to say," she answered slowly. "But Kristoff isn't all that keen on taking orders, even from you." Anna wasn't keen on taking orders either, but she supposed she was actually supposed to. And probably Kristoff was supposed to as well, although when he really didn't want to do something she or Elsa proposed he always claimed he had 'duel citizenship with the trolls.' "He isn't into a lot of pageantry."

Elsa crumbled yet another piece of flatbread in her hand. She needed Anna to understand how important this was, but she didn't intend to tell her why. Anna didn't need to know that her name had come up as the catalyst for a bar fight - anymore than Elsa had wanted to hear it from the Admiral. "Anna, please. It doesn't have to be difficult. I'm not talking about formal dinners or a ball - although, there will be dinners and they will have to be a bit formal, you are the Crown Princess after all - but just take Kristoff, wearing his new clothes, to the next official engagement you have. You have that christining of the new merchant schooner next week. Take him to that. I think that if people get to know Kristoff better or quite frankly at all ..." Elsa thought carefully about what she said next ... "people will realize he is a good choice for you and for Arendelle.

"He's not going to like it, that's all I'm saying."

Elsa crossed her arms and leaned forward. "Well, that's something you need to talk to him about. He's joining the royal family. It's not a matter if he likes ..."

Anna had heard this before. "You're going to give the 'we're royalty, we do it even if we don't like it' speech aren't you?"

"It's not just a speech, Anna. It's true." Elsa didn't understand how her sister managed to miss out on the responsibility part of being royal.

"I don't know how many times you had to listen to it, but it was like my least favorite - and it always seemed to end with me not being able to do anything fun because I was wearing silly clothing and talking to stuffy people." It occured to Anna too late that in Elsa's case the speech probably ended with her not talking to anyone or going anywhere.

"Anna, don't change the subject."

"I'm not changing the subject. You're asking me to make Kristoff wear silly clothing and talk to stuffy people!"

Elsa almost laughed. This was the first amusing thing that she had heard all day. But she needed to be serious. This was a serious conversation. "I am asking you to start letting him in on the expectations everyone will have of him. I really think he'll be fine with it. He's a very responsible man. Do you want me to go talk to him? To lay the groundwork?"

Anna shook her head. "No, you'll just scare him."

"I don't scare him ..." Elsa answered defensively. But Anna's arched eyebrow called her assertion into question. "Very well, you handle it. But you need to take this seriously. You and Kristoff are going to be married, which will make him part of our royal family, with very real responsibilities and duties. I need you to do this." Elsa stopped herself; this couldn't be all about her. "We need you to do this. It's very important."

"OK, OK," Anna shrugged. "But what's the rush now? We haven't even formally announced our engagement yet?"

"It's just important," Elsa wrapped her arms around herself, just as she used to when she was hiding her ice powers from Anna.

"Elsa?" Anna was clearly waiting for a better answer. An answer that was not forthcoming.

"It's just important," she repeated more feverantly. "It's just what you do ... in these ... situations."

Anna looked up at the ceiling for guidance. With Elsa it was sometimes one step forward, nine thousand steps back. "Elsa, please. I'm your sister. I know you better than anyone, which may not be all that well, but I can still tell when you're holding something back."

Elsa opened her mouth but couldn't think of anything that wasn't an actual lie, except, "Anna, I really have to go now. I have to attend that Council Meeting. I will see you, later. At dinner."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lunch had gone better than Elsa had planned. Now she just had to make it through the council meeting. The council meeting! She stopped dead in her tracks. The Admiral said that the rumors, or whatever they were since they were at least in theory true, hadn't seem to come to the attention of the Council. But what if he was wrong? She suddenly felt queasy.

Sure, she wasn't doing anything wrong,_ per se_. But for all of her bravado in declaring that her private life wouldn't be an issue when she was convincing Carolina to stay, she didn't actually know that. And there was a reason, she thought with some annoyance, that it was called a private life. It was supposed to be private! Until recently all she had had was a private life, a very quiet, very alone, very private life. Now to have what was apparently a gossip worthy private life become public? Her stomach lurched and her head spun. This was one of the rare moments when she was glad her parents were gone.

She finally made her way to the Council chambers, her heart racing the entire trip. The footman opened the door and she stepped through. Kai announced her and everyone came to their feet. As she walked forward to her chair, they bowed and then remained standing, all eyes on her. Normally this was reassuring, something she was used to, the role she was most comfortable in, but today as she met the eyes of her Council, all men of late middle age, she was struck with one horrifying thought. I am in a room with six renditions of my father.

She sat. They sat. Kai pushed her chair in. She reached for a glass of water, only to have it freeze as soon as she touched it. Not an auspicious beginning.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," she started, pushing the glass away to where Kai might attempt to thaw it, or replace it, or decide that she really didn't need a drink anyway.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty," the replied in once voice.

To her left sat her secretary, Ragge Ragnarsen, the sole person in the room almost her age; he was merely in his thirties. He was the fourth generation of men who bore that name, and who served the royal family. Her father had always said it made remembering whom to call easier. It just made Elsa smile when she saw him, and glad her family had a little more imagination. He kept the agenda and recorded the proceedings, at least the parts that were appropriate to be recorded. When she looked over to him to see what the first item for the day was, she found him in a furious whispered conversation with Kai.

"It is still irregular," Kai was saying. Ragge held up his hands helplessly.

"If we might begin?" she asked.

"Ah, yes, Your Majesty," the gentleman seemed a little flustered. "There was a last minute addition to our agenda, and …."

"I'll take that, Your Majesty," Master Sandvik said rising from his chair. Sandvik served as what might be considered a Minister of the Interior. He was one of Arendelle's few landholders with a large estate. He was the largest timber producer in the Kingdom. He was also one of the oldest members of the Council, both in longevity of service and actual age.

"The Council …" he began in his usual imperious tone. "The Council, along with most of the men of good station in Arendelle …"

The gentry, Elsa translated for herself.

"... are greatly concerned that you have not yet married so that you might produce an heir."

She felt a moment of panic as she considered exactly what that might mean, and exactly what they might know, and why they were bringing this up now? Had someone overheard her conversation with Naismith? Oh, god – she felt a wave a nausea pass over her. She was sure that her blush could be seen in the next room. She reminded herself that hiding under the table was not considered a queenly posture.

Naismith also seemed surprised, although his reaction was more pointed. "The Queen is still a young woman. This concern is rather premature, and she does have an heir in Princess Anna."

The council as a whole fixed their expressions in a neutral mask and sat very still.

Sandvik, however, continued. "I … We …" he indicated the rest of the council … "do not find it premature. In light of Her Majesty's, er, abnormal social instruction as a young woman, it may take some effort to make this match. And to that end …."

Elsa's eyes went wide. Did he just say what she thought he was saying? She knew it wasn't an incorrect statement. She had not had any experience meeting people before her coronation let alone being courted by them, but no one had ever called her socially stunted directly to her face before. She had always just said it to herself. Naismith must have noticed her reaction for he immediately came to her aid. "The Council is not who is making the effort or will have to live with this match, so I do not think it is appropriate for us to pronounce judgment..."

"But we are the ones who must ..." The arguing started, both men trying to be heard over the other.

"Gentlemen!" Elsa managed to get her mouth to work and while her first sound was more a squeak than a word, the rest fell in a more normal tone. "May I remind you that I am right here."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Naismith replied. Sandvik added, "Indeed, you are Your Majesty."

"And I appreciate your support Admiral, but … but I believe Master Sandvik had the floor." As painful as it was, she had to know exactly what the damage was; she couldn't assess her own standing if she didn't understand the full range of the council's concerns. "Master Sandvik, you were saying?"

"To that end, in order that we might assist Your Majesty in the orderly succession of Arendelle's royal line, some of us on the council have taken the liberty of inviting Prince Reinhardt of Luneberg."

"Oh well, I believe I met him at my birthday," Elsa interjected hopefully. She remembered that they did not get along.

"No, Your Majesty, you did not." Sandvik gave her a disapproving look. Elsa felt thoroughly chastised, but how was she supposed to remember everyone's name from that interminable night? "You met his younger brother Prince Detmar. Prince Reinhardt is the second son of Prince Nils the sovereign holding Luneberg for Emperor Ferdinand. He was visiting the King of Sweden, and I prevailed upon a deep friendship with his father to ask him to come here with the intention of meeting you."

So, Elsa considered, perhaps the brother had made a report of how awful and boring her company was – and the desires of the son did not necessarily echo those of the father. There was still a ray of hope. Please, she prayed, give me an excuse to say, 'no.' Then she asked, her voice catching - "Did he express any interest, himself, in seeing me?"

"Indeed he did, Your Majesty. We corresponded personally. He seemed quite pleased at the prospect." Sandvik was now the picture of a proud papa, his face all smiles. In fact as she looked around the room, all of her council, excepting Naismith, looked as if they had presented her with a wonderful gift in the person of this prince. And she just didn't have the strength to fight it, to fight all of them. Not today.

"When is the Prince arriving?" She asked dreading the answer.

"He shall arrive sometime in the next week. The date is not precisely fixed, but he has already set sail for Arendelle."

"Very well." If the man was already on his way, then there wasn't much she could do about it, anyway, but she could still control how his visit went. "I … and my capable staff," she looked pointedly at Kai, "will handle the arrangements from here. Master Sandvik, if you would coordinate the handing over of the pertinent details and methods of contact?"

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"Very well," she repeated with a thin, wan smile as she looked out over the room. "So what is our next order of business?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Anna whistled and shook her head. "Oh, wow, you really do have a problem!"

Elsa was pacing around the library where she had gone to hide after her miserable council meeting. Anna had found her, and had gotten the short version of the meeting, but it was enough to make her cringe for her sister.

"Yes! I have a Prince coming soon." Her words were coming quickly, as Elsa tried to stuff all the looming disasters into one long unbroken breath. "He expects to spend time with me. I have no plans. We've made no preparations. I have no idea how long he intends to stay. I have no idea of anything about him, and I really don't intend to speak to that troll Sandvik." She turned and looked apologetically over to where Anna was standing. "I'm sorry that's probably rude to trolls. But I just don't have … "

"And you have Fitz," Anna interrupted.

"OhMyGod!" Elsa's heart stopped for the second time today.

"You didn't forget about Fitz, did you?" Anna squawked incredulously.

"No … no." Elsa's voice got noticeably more shrill. "Not really. I mean I would have remembered ... soon. I was just thinking of other things."

"Other things, Elsa? At a time like this? Things other than your – girlfriend?"

But Elsa's mind was racing off to confront this next problem, as she continued to pace in circles. "I can't have her challenging the Prince of Luneberg … or killing him … or worse. She'll just have to accept it. I mean, I'm a queen … an unmarried queen … and this is what we do … what happens … you know … unless we've told people that we're not doing it … which I know I should have done, but I didn't … I mean it seemed early … and you don't want to tell everyone too early … and I didn't know …."

She reached out and grabbed Anna, pulling the Princess right up to her with a shake. "I didn't even know if she felt the same way. I mean, I don't know if she feels the same way … you know ... about me … about forever … about love. "

Anna wiggled out of her sister's chilly vice grip, rubbing her shoulder. There would be a bruise there tomorrow, she was sure of it."Have you talked about these things with her?"

Elsa looked stricken, her eyes wide with fear.

"Well, Sandvik was right about one thing," Anna said. "You really are terrible at this."

"Oh, Anna. What am I going to do?" Elsa wilted into a chair, a flurry of snow swirling around her. Anna followed her down, kneeling in front of her.

"Well, the first thing is that you need to tell Fitz. Straight up tell her. I would expect her to get - well pretty angry, but she did have to know this sort of thing might happen. Tell her the truth, the Council sprung it on you, and …" she squinted as she looked up at Elsa, "tell me again why you didn't just tell them to put this idea in their pipe and smoke it?"

Elsa sighed,"They all looked like Papa. And they were all just staring at me, so expectantly."

Anna took a deep breath and held her sister's shaking hand. "Maybe you don't want to go into that detail."

"It's been a horrible day, Anna. Just horrible." Elsa voice caught and her eyes glistened. "First I didn't sleep … and then breakfast … and then …" she stopped before she went into the painful conversation with the Admiral ... "well, it's just been horrible."

Anna rose up and pulled Elsa into a hug. "It's OK. And tonight, you and I are going to have a serious sister to sister chat where you tell me everything that's happened today ... all of it." She sat back on her heels and brushed a stray lock of hair from Elsa's face. "Including why all of a sudden I'm dragging Kristoff off to boat christenings."

Elsa pulled back and began to wring her hands nervously. "That wasn't ..."

"No, no, you don't have to tell me now, you've got enough on your plate, but you are going to tell me. I promise." Anna winked and kissed her on the cheek. "Now you don't have much time before dinner to find Fitz. So you should probably get to it."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Fitz took one last look at the fading light before she went in for dinner. She was no clearer about the path ahead of her than she had been this morning, but she was calmer – and a lot less ill.

After she had left breakfast and finished her – Carrot Mary, Bloody Mary of Orange, or whatever that god forsaken drink they'd made for her this morning was – she headed to the stable and saddled a horse. She presumed rightly that Anna wasn't going to pursue a lesson today, which was more than fine with her. She was embarrassed. She certainly owed Anna an apology – and, she thought glumly, she owed Elsa one as well. But most of all she needed to think this one through, or she would bollocks it up again, and then where would she be?

So she had ridden out into what Anna laughingly called "Arendelle's heartland." It was true, there were a few farms here, some small ones, some slightly larger. But with the rocky uneven ground, and the very short growing season, it was nothing like the fence to fence, wall to wall farms of Avalon's midlands. This explained Elsa's hawk-like focus on trade. Her kingdom could feed itself, no one would starve if trade was cut off for some reason, but it wouldn't be a happy kingdom. Eventually even the people of Arendelle would tire of fish and barley.

However, one advantage of the riding through the under-developed countryside that she could sit back and let the horse take its head once they were clear of the walls of the capital. In Avalon one could either stick to the roads or one would be jumping fences, which was fine as long as you were in pursuit of something, but it wasn't relaxing or conducive to thought. Fitz could ride well enough. She had a decent seat on a hunter, enough that she wasn't embarrassed to be seen. But she hadn't ridden in a while, and she wasn't in the mood to concentrate on anything but her own sorry state of affairs.

The Admiral's words had struck her like a physical blow, and their aftermath had left her feeling more desolate than she had since she'd arrived here, quite possibly in her entire life. A career in the Navy here was out. The Admiral had been quite plain, and she would not allow Elsa to intercede … that would be disastrous both to any career and to her pride.

But what was she to tell Elsa? How long would it be before the Admiral's doubts came to the Queen's ears? The two of them were close, that much she remembered from last night; those words had stung. Of course Elsa trusted the people who had been beside her for years, why wouldn't she? What had Fitz done for her? What could she possibly do? Well, except make her really angry?

Fitz wasn't sure why that bothered her so much, certainly she had made other people – other women – angry before. Usually her response would have been a rather flip, "take me or leave me," and she confessed those words had occurred to her last night. She hadn't said them, and the thought of saying them in some misguided fit of anger left her terrified. Absolutely terrified. She could not afford a repeat of last night. She wasn't sure she trusted her own good sense.

On the way home she brooded again about the night before. She realized the whole fiasco was a symptom of her larger problem. She was drinking too much, and that only happened when she had nothing else to occupy her. She had to do something. But what? It wasn't like she could become a helpful court adviser. Not only would that have smacked of unacceptable patronage, but frankly she had no skills at all in that arena. She had no idea how farming worked, or ice harvesting, or cutting trees, or any of the other occupations that Arendelle offered. She supposed she had watched enough carpentry at sea in her life that eventually she might make a decent shipwright, but that was not a profession one just decided to take up on a whim. And – she laughed at herself – that would so improve her standing to court Elsa. A captain courting a queen was bad enough, but apprentice boat builder? Well, that wouldn't make anyone in the kingdom happy, not even her.

Cynically she wondered if her best chance wasn't going back to Avalon, killing her father and probably a brother or two, declaring herself King of Avalon … well, Queen, there was no getting around that biological impediment … and returning to court Elsa then. At least they'd be of equal rank, that would have to count for something.

But in her heart she knew that there was just no easy solution. She wasn't going to burden Elsa with her problems. She wasn't going to make this any harder for the Queen than it already was. She just had to keep a lid on her temper and ride out this storm.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Carolina." Fitz turned as she was about to enter the dining room. She was late, so she hadn't changed for dinner even though she was a mess. But she had thought perhaps she could excuse herself after the salad and go quickly bathe and change. She was a little surprised to find Elsa behind her.

"I have to speak with you." Elsa's eyes shot to the hallway and as if she expected to be attacked from that quarter.

"And I need to apol …."

"No really," Elsa interrupted. "It's important." The queen saw that the woman before her looked tired and subdued, not like her Carolina at all, and that is probably why she decided to start with the good news. "I spoke with the Admiral."

Fitz stiffened, a frown growing on her face.

"There is a way for you to join our Navy. You just have to swear personal fealty …."

"I told you that I didn't need your help," Fitz snapped, her frame stiffening as she fought with her emotions.

"I didn't …."

"That was the ONE thing I asked you to do. It's been my only real request, and you found it too difficult to accommodate?"

"Please, don't raise your voice to me ..." Elsa felt her own tattered nerves rising.

"You're right. I think I need a moment." Fitz turned abruptly and started away from the dining room.

"Stop!" The queen hissed. "I have to talk to you."

Fitz looked over her shoulder. "No. Not now. We can talk later. But I cannot talk with you now."

"It's import ..."

"No!" Fitz said emphatically. Then she wheeled back and took off down the hall.

Elsa let out an irate grumble, and she stormed into the dining room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Anna was concerned. They were through the salad course and there was no sign of Fitz. Elsa hadn't even mentioned her; she had just started discussing her requirements of Kristoff and Anna for the upcoming visit of the Prince as if nothing about it were out of the ordinary. If Kristoff was confused he didn't show it. He just kept nodding. Once, when they were discussing the number of formal dinners that would be required, he grabbed Anna's hand and squeezed it hard, but otherwise he had been taking this all in stride. Anna was quite proud of him. Nervous as hell about Fitz and Elsa, but very proud of Kristoff.

Fitz showed up, freshly bathed and changed, just at the midpoint of the main course. By now Kai no longer announced her, and so she just came through the door. Elsa was going through a list of possible activities for the Prince's visit.

"He might like to ride, so Anna may I count on you to escort him?"

Anna swallowed to answer, but Kristoff beat her to it. "Why can't you do that?" Kristoff was still just a little possessive, and he didn't really want to send his fiance off with some prince looking for a royal to marry.

"Because, Kristoff," Elsa answered with an attempt at patience, "I don't know how. I never really learned to ride, and I think now is a poor time to start. The last thing Arendelle needs is a Queen with a broken neck."

"Yeah, like they need a broken neck themselves."

Elsa and Kristoff stared at Anna. It had sounded funnier in her head.

"Riding with whom?" were the words that Fitz used to announce herself.

Elsa's head jerked to face her and then jerked away. She frantically thought of the best way to put this.

"Oh, Elsa's got some Prince coming to visit her, and she's telling us about all the plans she's included us in," Kristoff offered, in what he thought was a helpful manner. "Apparently as the Princess and 'Prince to be' we've got … 'duties.'" He used air quotes.

Fitz blinked and frowned. "What Prince? What is a Prince coming to see you for?" It was a demand more than a simple question.

"It wasn't my idea …."

"What Prince? Why is this Prince coming?" she repeated.

"It is Prince Reinhardt of Luneberg, and he is a suitor," Elsa kept her voice level, quiet even, hoping the tone would rub off. "I did not invite him, the Council did."

"A suitor?" Fitz's tone was soft, but no less deadly. "For your hand?" Elsa nodded. "I would hope you didn't invite him."

"I didn't."

Fitz took a deep breath. "And what is the plan for me? How do I fit into the schedule?" Her voice became a growl, "Do I have 'duties' as well in these circumstances?" She used the air quotes, too.

"Darling, please," Elsa clasped and unclasped her hands in front of her. "You have to understand that it would be … awkward for the Prince if you were around. He doesn't know ... the circumstances. I don't have to accept a proposal, but I don't want to make him uncomfortable."

"Good thing you're perfectly fine making me uncomfortable then," Fitz spat out. Her eyes darted about like an animal caught in a trap. "I think I must take my leave." She gave a perfunctory bow.

"Carolina, wait ..." Elsa jumped to her feet.

"No, Your Majesty," Fitz continued, not looking back at her. "I have learned that in battle there is a time for retreat, before things get so badly damaged that you cannot recover. So … so, good evening." She swept through the door leaving it to bang closed her in wake.

"Carolina!" Elsa went to follow her. And her sister jumped up, "No, don't …just ... let her …." but Elsa was gone before Anna could finish, "cool down."

Anna sat back down and buried her head in her hands. Then she reached out and smacked Kristoff on the back of his head. "That was incredibly tactless! What is wrong with you? Were you raised in a barn?"

Kristoff rubbed the sore spot. "Yes. Kinda. Sometimes."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When Elsa walked in Fitz was almost done neatly rolling some breeches and putting them into her sea bag.

"What are you doing?" Elsa demanded.

"This is not a good time for us to talk about anything," Fitz replied adding socks, undergarments and a few shirts to the bag.

"What ARE you doing?" she repeated, demanding an answer.

"I am retreating," Fitz snapped back. "I do not think it is wise for me to be here in this temper … with this … MAN … coming to see you!"

"I did not invite him."

"While I appreciate that." Fitz closed the bag with a vicious tug. "Really it is not the pertinent fact. The fact is he is coming, and I am in the way … very in the way. So I intend that not be the case."

"Please, you're not in the way."

Fitz turned. "Oh no, my dear. I truly am. This Prince will arrive expecting to find you an unmarried, unattached, dare I say virginal Queen. That will surely not be his impression if I am here. So," she threw the sea bag over her shoulder, "I will leave him … and Arendelle … to their illusion of their unmarried, unattached, virginal Queen!" And then she was gone.

Elsa stood still looking at the door. She bit her lip. Her left hand grabbed her right and twisted it tight against her waist. "Please, don't go," she said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kristoff found Anna furiously stabbing the pell in the courtyard. He waited until she stopped impaling the poor fencing dummy. It looked ragged and torn, and she was covered in sweat and breathing hard. It had been a long morning.

"How are things today?" He asked.

Anna jumped in surprise, wheeling with her sword in front of her, crouched low to attack. She pulled back when she realized it was him.

"Good reactions," he said, hopping backward.

"Oh, Kristoff, I didn't hear you ..."

"I guessed, or at least I hoped that wasn't intentional." He wandered back to his original spot a little more warily. "Who is it?"

"What?"

He gestured at the pell. "Which one of them is it? Who are you beating some sense into?"

"Oh," Anna smiled, "Both of them. I'm taking turns. It's been a long morning."

Kristoff nodded, sympathetically. His night had been hell. He was pretty sure Anna's hadn't been too much better. "How are you doing?" Anna was still very sensitive to her sister's moods.

"I'm … OK." She shrugged her shoulders.

"How is she?" Kristoff indicated the upper floors of the castle with his eyes. There was only one "she" he could be talking about.

"Yeah, well ..." Anna sighed. "A mess, I guess. She won't even let me in to talk to her."

"Oh."

"I decided that she deserved some time alone if she wanted it. And she said she did, at least she didn't open the door. I told her that she had twenty four hours, and then we were returning to the 'no closed doors' policy." Anna kicked a pebbled across the courtyard. "So how's Fitz."

"A mess." Kristoff answered. He looked up at the sun and squinted. It was late morning. "By this time, a royally hung over mess."

"She was drinking when you found her?"

"Oh yeah!" Kristoff shook his head. "Do they give medals for drinking in the Navy because she can certainly put it away? And stand. And do things. I mean she was playing cards – and winning – when I found her. All the time doing her damnedest to start another fight, even if it was just with Brandy. She can be a mean drunk. I finally got her into her room, but I thought she was gonna deck me." He was still shaking his head as he walked over to the nearby water barrel and sat down with his back leaning against it. Anna made her way over and joined him.

"What are we going to do?" Anna finally asked.

"I dunno," Kristoff replied, with a shrug. "But, do we have to do anything? I mean they are both adults." Anna snorted. "Most of the time they are both adults," he corrected himself.

"Fitz is a fool," Anna said firmly. "My sister is a fool. The only thing worse than one fool in love is two fools in love." Then she shifted to face Kristoff. "Fitz does love my sister, right?"

"Oh yeah," he nodded. "She told me when we were out hunting. Kind of" - he gestured back and forth between himself and the air - "a bonding moment. You know it's hard when you're not royalty … to be in love with a Queen," then with a sigh Kristoff lowered his eyes, "or a Princess."

Anna took his hand and held it to her cheek. She loved the feel of his work hardened fingers, but she knew that they were the symbol of the impediment to their match. If she had been any other princess in any other Kingdom she might never have been allowed to even see Kristoff, let alone marry him. That one one debt she truly owed her sister. Her sister had assured her happiness; she would do the same if she could. "We're really just people like anyone else, but I understand."

Kristoff moved closer and put an arm around her. "And Elsa loves Fitz? You wouldn't have asked if she didn't, right?"

"Yes. Olaf told me." Kristoff chuckled. "No, really," Anna said, "Elsa confides in him at least as much as she confides in me. She also forgets her own warning that he isn't very careful about what he says and to whom. But I'd know anyway, she actually used the "l" word yesterday."

"Which one?" Kristoff asked, innocently.

Anna smacked him with her free hand. "Love, you idiot." She stuck out her tongue. Then they both chuckled and looked out across the courtyard.

"You know," Kristoff started ….

"The problem is," Anna said at the same time.

"She is terrible at this," they said together. "The love thing," they finished together. They looked at each other and laughed again.

"Oh boy," Kristoff continued once he had caught his breath. "I am so glad I didn't get the … difficult Princess."

"How do you know, you didn't," Anna teased back. "Maybe I'm just waiting for after the wedding to let the crazy out."

Kristoff stiffened. "Tell me you're joking, because really I couldn't handle Elsa, you know … that way. She's a great queen and all, and she'll be a wonderful sister-in-law but ..."

Anna smiled. "And I would rather walk the plank than live with Fitz, but fortunately neither of us has to deal with them like that. They do. So now we need to get them back in the same room, talking to each other … hopefully about how much they love each other."

"That's a tall order," Kristoff said.

"Yeah, but if they love each other, and they do, we have to try … and let's face it, do we really want to inflict them on anyone else?" This time Kristoff snorted.

Anna continued,"I'll take Elsa. I am wily in the ways of her sphinx-like communication skills. I am sure that there is something going on here that she's not telling anyone."

Kristoff frowned. "Yeah, whatever. I'll talk to Fitz."

"And there is something going on with her, too," Anna added. "Elsa really had no idea why she came home drunk the other night. So that's your mission."

"Mission?" Kristoff looked dubious. Anna did have a tendency to over elaborate the simple things. "I'll go talk to Fitz. Although I'll wait until this afternoon, I don't imagine she'll be up anytime soon."

Anna nodded, and they settled up against each other. "You know," she said after a few minutes had passed, "you talk to Sven."

"Yeah, so what?"

"I'm just sayin' … there's enough crazy around here for everyone."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Elsa?"

Anna looked around the room that was the antechamber to Elsa's suite of rooms that included her bedroom. It was cold out here, but it was remarkably snow and ice free. That was a good sign. There was a small pile of papers on the small end table near a wing chair. Anna glanced through them. They all bore the Queen's signature, and one appeared to be instructions written in Elsa's handwriting. That was also a good sign. If Elsa was using the table as her outbox then she was able to work. But she still wasn't opening her door.

"Elsa?" Anna repeated more loudly.

There was silence.

"Elsa, you promised we would talk." Actually Anna had been the one who promised that, but she wasn't going to let little things like facts get in the way of her argument. "Elsa, it's not good for you to be locked up alone in there. I know you're upset, and I want you to talk to me."

More silence. Anna had thirteen years of this and it still rankled her. She was trying to be patient, but it was hard just standing here waiting. Her mind easily conjured up a million things that could be wrong, but the one that always was the first to occur to her and the last to leave her thoughts was that Elsa would retreat back into a world of solitude where Anna would never be able to reach her.

"Elsa, it will be OK. We can work on this together, but you have to let me in." She tried the handle; it turned, but the door didn't open. She gave it a good push with her shoulder. It still didn't open.

Finally she lost her patience. "Elsa!" she said loudly, right up against the door.

"Go away, Anna." The response was faint and muffled.

Anna's face screwed up in frustration, and she clenched her fists. She had heard enough of that to last her a lifetime. In a fit of pique and with an accompanying angry growl, she kicked the door. It banged open; ice shattered and skittered across the floor. Before her was …

Elsa, curled up on her bed in a tight little ball, hugging herself and sobbing. Anna could see the pillow she was clutching was a sodden mess, so this had been going on for some time. All of her frustration and anger fell away as she walked across the freezing room.

Anna sat down on the edge of the bed, but that was still too far from her sister. Not even pulling off her boots she crawled up on it and wrapped herself around Elsa. "Oh, Elsa," she said sadly. Elsa didn't cry often, usually you knew she was upset because it was cold, or maybe you could see the unshed tears still in her eyes. But for her to be sobbing like this, well the last time Anna had heard this she had been thawing. Anna pulled her sister close and gave her sister a reassuring squeeze. "I think it will help if you talk to me. Can you talk to me?"

Elsa nodded her head, but her shoulders continued to shake, even as she buried her head in Anna's embrace. Anna waited patiently. This was one time she had no trouble waiting. She ran her hand over Elsa's back in soothing circles. Eventually Elsa lifted her head and sniffed, "I'm sorry." Her nose was red, and there were streaks running down her face.

"Why are you sorry?" Anna answered immediately.

"I'm getting your shirt wet. You'll get sick in here."

Anna shook her head. It was very cold in here, and she could see a thick sheet of ice on the windows, but she had dressed warmly, with two chemises under her heavy dress, and she had a cloak. "I'm fine. I planned this time." She pulled her cloak around both her and Elsa. "The question is how are you? I was really worried about you."

"I was fine," Elsa continued in a small voice. "Well, last night wasn't a good night. I didn't sleep, and I froze that pillow -" She waved vaguely toward the door – "but I seemed to have it mostly under control." Turning her head to Anna she continued, "And today I was angry, really angry which seemed to be an improvement. I got some work done, but …." she started to cry again.

Anna stroked her and waited until she heard soft hiccuping. "But what, Elsa?" Anna prompted.

It was a while before she could answer. When she did it sounded far away, "I know what the problem was. Why Carolina stayed out the night before last. I figured it out. And …. and I'm a terrible person."

"Whoa, whoa!" Anna lifted Elsa's chin trying to interrupt the chain of sobs. "You're not a terrible person, what makes you say that?"

"It was the worst day of her life, and I … I got angry with her," Elsa said. "I know you're supposed to be supportive for someone you love when they're having a bad day, and all I did was make it worse." Elsa looked away, embarrassed to confess this even to her sister. "I don't know how to do this, Anna. I don't know how to have a relationship with someone. I can't be good for her. I didn't know that something was wrong. I didn't talk to her. She was in pain, and all I did was drive her out of our bedroom. I am a terrible person – a terrible horrible person."

"Hold on a moment." Anna shushed her sister with a gentle nudge. Once Elsa started down the 'I am a terrible person path' it was difficult to get her back. "I think we need to talk about this. Talk about all of it. From the beginning. So, worst day of her life … of Fitz's life?"

Elsa just nodded.

"You want to tell me why you think that?"

"Admiral Naismith had denied her application to our Navy. He as much told me that yesterday, but I was too preoccupied … with … other things. I didn't listen." Elsa smacked her own forehead, hard enough that even Anna heard it. "I didn't put two and two together."

"Oh." Anna slid back on the bed, so she was leaning against headboard and then reached down and pulled Elsa after her. She took this time to think a moment about what had happened. "Did Fitz ever tell you it was the worst day of her life?" Her sister certainly played a part in the problem that was her and Fitz's complete lack of communication about this, but her guess was Fitz was just as guilty.

"Of course it was the worst day …. She's been counting on that … she's been thinking about that and worrying … and I knew it … but I didn't think." When Elsa brought her eyes up this time she looked utterly defeated and dejected. Anna knew that Elsa counted on her ability to think things through especially since she realized her emotional skills were still developing. That admission had to have cost her. "I didn't think. And she might have tried to tell me. But when Carolina's drunk … it was like a foreign language, Anna … one I don't speak."

Anna would have laughed except for the look in her sister's eyes. She brushed Elsa's bangs back out of her face. "I don't think we can count drunken mumbling as telling," she said firmly. "So, it may come as a surprise to you, but most people aren't mind readers. Not even you. No one can tell what the problem is unless you tell them, right? No one knows what you are thinking, right?" She gave Elsa a knowing look.

"Yes, right. I think I learned that one – mostly."

"So you didn't know what the problem was, and you went with what you were feeling, which was annoyed because..." Anna inflected it into a question and waited for Elsa to answer.

"I really was worried. But I didn't hear from her all day, which was annoying, I admit. I don't have to know where she is every minute, but not to hear from her all day and then all evening, it seemed inconsiderate. And I was asleep, well almost, when she came in … smelling like well, I don't go to taverns, but I bet that's what they smell like, and she was rambling on and on … and … so I was angry. And I got angrier because she wasn't making any sense. And she got louder, and I got louder … and I yelled at her." Elsa swallowed hard and wrapped her arms around her chest. "I was terrible – a horrible terrible person."

"Honestly," Anna leaned forward so that their heads were almost touching, "You weren't at your best, no. But you had reasons to be angry, and not bad ones either. And no matter what she owed you an explanation the next day. That would have helped."

"I suppose," Elsa sighed. "I wasn't exactly open to conversation then either."

"No, but she owed you an explanation, and I think if she'd come to you and talked to you rather than running off and drinking … I dunno … carrot juice, I think you would have understood." Anna sat back again and ran a hand through her own hair, flicking the end of her braid. "That and … well, that whole suitor thing really came at a bad time."

Elsa winced. "I tried to tell her."

"Elsa, there was no way she was going to take that well. Not with the way she was feeling. That would have been a tough conversation under the best of circumstances."

"And that was my fault, too." Elsa buried her head in her hands.

Anna rested her chin on top of Elsa's head. "Stop it," she said. "It wasn't your fault. But if you're going to apologize, don't apologize to me, apologize to Fitz."

"Oh Anna, she's not going to want to talk to me again." Elsa's voice wafted up from somewhere on Anna's chest. "She's probably looking for the first boat to someplace that isn't here."

Anna considered a moment. She and Kristoff had agreed on some rules for this intervention. Neither one of them was going to speak for the other injured party. No one was going to promise a happy ending. But this statement, this was just the truth, she thought she could tell her sister the plain truth. "Actually she's not."

"She's not?" Elsa's head jerked up, sending Anna's teeth chattering together as she flew backward.

Once she pushed herself upright, Anna explained while rubbing her jaw, "Kristoff saw her last night. She's staying at the inn, you know, the one they broke."

"Is she?"

"Yeah, and she was just as upset as you were. She just … shows it differently."

Elsa looked down on her hands and then sighed. "But that doesn't mean she's ever going to want to speak to me again?"

"Oh, Elsa. Of course she will. I mean you and Fitz have got to work this out for yourselves but ... but … well, you guys just have to do it." She stopped herself before she spoke for Fitz. "However … if you look over there." Anna pointed at the corner of the room. Elsa's eyes followed her hand.

"That's her sword."

"Yes," Anna nodded. "And I know how she feels about her sword, and what it means to her. There is no way she would leave that behind by accident."

"It could just mean she's planning to come back and lop my head off in my sleep," Elsa said sullenly.

Now Anna did laugh. "You are impossible."

"Excuse me. That's my line."

"Hah! Shoe … fitting. This time the shoe fits you. Right now there is shoe fitting."

Elsa tried to glare, but it just came out as a sort of pathetic red eyed stare, and Anna pulled her back into her lap.

"So," Anna said after a bit. "You were really worked up yesterday, and about more than a bad night's sleep and one inebriated sailor. You promised you were going to tell me what was going on?"

"Oh." Anna felt Elsa tense up in her arms.

"Come on, it's only fair. You promised." Anna reminded her.

"No, actually," Elsa was starting to regain her normal tone. "You promised for me."

Anna shook her head. One day Elsa would just realize it was quicker and better for everyone if she just told Anna what was going on in her head straight out. But at least this time there hadn't been any running, or hiding, or freezing of hearts.

She fixed Elsa with a stern look, a very unpracticed stern look. "I promised for you for a good reason, now spill it, sister – "

"Very well," Elsa gave a deep sigh. She looked at the ceiling, and her hands instinctively found each other. "Do you know why Fitz and Kristoff got into that fight at that tavern?"

Anna looked at her. Of course, they both knew what happened. "Someone insulted Sven … and made some insinuations about Kristoff's relationship with him."

"Oh, Anna," said Elsa in wonderment. It was no surprise she had fallen for Hans, Elsa thought, she was guileless and totally gullible. "You really believed that, didn't you?"

Well yes, she had, but now Anna was getting the feeling that maybe she shouldn't have. "Why, was it something else?"

"Yes, it was." And Elsa was too tired, too emotionally worn out to beat around the bush, so she just started the story. "When I had the meeting with Admiral Naismith …."

Several long moments later Anna's voice could be heard ringing through the halls. "And they didn't tell us! THAT is how it started, and they didn't tell US?!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Come."

Kristoff pushed open the door to the small room where Fitz had taken up residence and found her staring out the window.

"Hey," he said.

"Hello," she replied, turning. Her eyes looked distant and glazed. They were slightly red, perhaps from the drinking, perhaps not.

They eyed each other.

Fitz spoke first. "I am sorry. I was a total ass last night."

Kristoff nodded. "You were a little over the top, yeah."

They continued to stare at each other.

"My manners, I appear to have left them behind as well." Fitz shook her head, and she indicated the pair of small wooden chairs that with the bed and a low chest completed the furniture in the room. "Please have a seat. I can ask the maid to bring tea if you wish?"

"No, that's OK." Kristoff only associated tea with uncomfortable things like suits and fragile cups. But he did pull up a chair. Fitz took the other.

"So?" Fitz offered after another long silence.

"So," Kristoff responded. "So, how are you doing … today?"

"I'm fine." She answered quickly, shaking her head as if the whole idea behind that question annoyed her.

"Really?" The way Kristoff dragged out the word it was obvious he wasn't buying that. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Fitz tone chilled.

Kristoff tilted his head and frowned. "You know, I haven't met anyone who successfully drank their way out of a problem."

"What exactly are you saying, sir?"

"I'm saying whatever's going on in there," He pointed at her head. "Getting your face beat in by angry thugs who are bigger than you, and you know that will happen if you keep on like last night, isn't gonna help it."

"I assure you, sir, that I do not make a habit of that sort of boorish behavior."

"Yeah, well I hope so," Kristoff folded his arms behind his head and continued casually, "'cause not only doesn't it work; it's kinda the coward's way out."

Fitz jumped to her feet. "Are you calling me a coward, sir?" Men had died for that remark.

Kristoff leaned back in his chair, balancing on the rear legs, and looked up at her, his smile daring her to do something drastic. "Not yet."

They stared at each for another long while. Then Kristoff reached into his pocket. "Kai gave me this to give to you." He handed her a rather large envelope. "It's from Avalon."

"From Avalon," Fitz looked astounded, all her bravado faded instantly. She took the envelope and pulled out a pocket knife to open it. She unfolded the paper inside, and her eyes moved quickly down the page. "It's from my brother."

"Problem?"

"Don't know," she answered still reading. "It's from Edmund. My youngest half-brother. The only one of them worth the time of day if you ask me." She frowned and held the letter closer to the window to see it better. "He's asking me to meet him in Sweden. He's waiting for me in Gotëborg."

"Sweden, why?"

"He doesn't say," Fitz folded the letter to return it to the envelope. "But it's safe to say he didn't come here to Arendelle because he didn't want to cause international incident. I need to go to him."

"It could be a trap," Kristoff offered helpfully.

"Yes, indeed. But of all the people likely to do that Edmund is the least."

Kristoff found the lack of certainty in that statement to be discomforting. "What do you think it means?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea," Fitz seemed genuinely perplexed. "If he's here. Well, he couldn't leave Avalon without the King knowing. So, William knows what he's up to."

"Yeah," Kristoff confirmed, "it sounds like a trap."

"He says he needs my help," Fitz said it as if it that made all the difference, as if that was the only thing that mattered. "He's my brother. I have to go." She sat back heavily in her chair, suddenly reminded what going would look like to everyone else, especially to a particular someone else. "I really do have to go."

Then she looked up. "Kristoff?" she asked. "Would you please tell Elsa that I will be away for a bit? I don't think she wants to see me, and I can't risk losing my temper again. I behaved like a churl, and it's still very embarrassing to even contemplate. But I don't want to just leave without telling her."

"I don't think Elsa would see it that way, and I do think she'd rather hear this news from you."

"I just can't face her, yet. It's just too … please, Kristoff?" Fitz begged. "You can tell her it's my brother I need to see, if you think … if you think you should."

"Okay." Kristoff was reluctant, but he couldn't force Fitz to tell Elsa, and someone telling her was better than no one. "And you are sure you should go?"

"I must." Fitz nodded her head decisively. "And Kristoff?"

"Yeah?"

"I would greatly appreciate it if you'd accompany me."

"Me?" This surprised him. Why ever would Fitz want him to go with her on a trip to see her brother?

"Yes. You see," she paused, "I think I shouldn't go alone, for any number of reasons, and well, you're my only friend here. My only real friend … except Anna, and this really isn't something she should be part of."

"No," Kristoff firmly agreed that Anna needed no part in this. Then he thought about the rest of what she had said. "I'm really your only friend?"

"Probably my best friend, too." Fitz admitted.

"Your best friend?"

"Well I've tossed up a couple of bars before, but always with good friends. That elevates you well above common friend," Fitz explained. "And I do rather enjoy your company when you're not being impossible about rabbits and such."

Kristoff could argue about who exactly was the one prone to being impossible, and there was at least one other perplexing improbability. "Didn't you just about challenge me to a duel?"

"Well … yes … you called me ..."

"Whatever. You guys try to kill your best friends a lot in Avalon? Because I think that might be part of your problem."

"No, we don't … I wouldn't have … I didn't." Fitz was taken off guard by that question. It wasn't something she had ever thought of.

"Yeah?" Kristoff still looked dubious. What she was saying made no sense, but then a lot of what seemed to be Fitz's idea of proper behavior made no sense. Sort of like how she was purposely avoiding Elsa, running away, running here. Sleeping in an inn, no matter how comfortable, was not like sleeping in the castle in the arms of your beloved.

"The person being challenged gets to choose the weapon, right?"

"Yes, that is how duels are traditionally performed." Fitz was relieved to be on familiar ground again. She just didn't think she was up to too much deep thinking right now. And she had a trip to plan.

"You know what I'd choose, if you challenged me?"

"What?" Fitz asked absently; she was already considering what she would need to do for the trip.

"Elsa." Kristoff said firmly. "She's the best weapon I know."

"What?" Fitz looked up, thoroughly shocked. "You can't pick a … a person. It's unheard of. It's just wrong." Fitz sputtered. "And besides there isn't a matched pair. There is only one … only one Elsa."

Kristoff smiled and nodded liked she'd just answered the prize winning question. "Yeah, well at least you realize that. You might not be quite as dense as I thought."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"She's going where?" Elsa looked up from the her desk. Anna and Kristoff were standing on the other side. Kristoff being the bearer of the bad news.

"Sweden. Gotëborg."

Elsa shot a look at Anna, half barely controlled terror, half 'I told you so.' "Why is she going?"

"She said it was a family thing, Elsa. Her brother."

"A family thing?" Elsa couldn't believe him.

"She's suicidal?" Anna added. Kristoff hadn't explained everything about why they were here. Just that Fitz had to go on a trip, and she had asked him to tell Elsa. Kristoff seemed to think this wasn't a big deal. Anna knew it was.

"No," Kristoff answered. "She said something about this was her youngest brother, the one she could trust. I'm not so sure it's as easy as she makes it out to be. And that's one reason why I'm going. I can get her out of there if it looks like it's a trap."

"By yourself?" Now Anna was getting nervous.

"You'd be safer if you took a squad of guards with you." It was out of Elsa's mouth before she could think, and once she did she frowned and cut off Anna's encouragement, "I know but I can't, Anna. Really I can't. We're not invading Sweden to keep Fitzwilliam safe, and Kristoff should be safe no matter what, given his relationship to you." But the whole thing was infuriating; she was helpless, and she was very worried. So much so that when she put her quill back in the ink pot, it was forceful enough that the ink shot up splattering on her desk. She was also getting annoyed again, annoyed at Carolina for not coming here herself, really annoyed at herself for caring so much that she didn't. "Not that I suppose it's any business of mine …."

"Oh, stop it," Anna chided her. "Of course it's your business."

"I would expect if it were my business, she would have come to tell me herself."

The silence was broken only by Anna's nervous shuffling. Kristoff clutched and wrenched the hat in his hand.

Elsa raised her head, straightening her spine, looking down her nose. "Very well, Kristoff, you came to tell me Fitzwilliam's plans and now you have. Thank you." The dismissal rang in her tone. Kristoff stepped back and even gave a little half bow before he left.

"Elsa …." Anna started in.

"Not now, Anna." Elsa's voice was as stiff as her spine. "I have a Kingdom to run. We may speak this evening."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: Brand new prologue and summary by grrlgeek72. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The sea was big. Kristoff had heard the stories, told in the tavern over a mug of ale when everyone was snug and safe, of sailing for days with no land in sight. These were tales of enormous whales or strange foreign lands both separated from Arendelle by great distances of water. In fact, he knew that there was a lot of water that separated Arendelle even from its nearest neighbors. But those were just stories, and stories no matter how vivid did not prepare him for the experience of standing on the deck of a merchant schooner entirely surrounded by water as far as he could see. The deck was shifting beneath him, a reminder that this was not his beloved land, not even his beloved but treacherous ice. It was the endless deep sea. The sea was big, and suddenly he felt very little.

He was also well out of his element. All around him the crew of the schooner bustled and hurried, lifted and toted, pulled and hauled, working the boat. He recognized them as people who were not afraid of hard work or danger … very much like his brother ice-harvesters. He himself had grunted and sweated as they were doing, and except for this damn formal clothing he was now wearing he could have been one of them. But as to what it was they were doing … well it could have been setting the silver for tea, or using magic to make a castle for all he knew about it. It was mesmerizing, watching the sailors run up and down the ropes to where the sails were attached, pulling in or letting out sail. And they yelled out mysterious calls to each other like: "Give way to leew'rd. Set the headsails! Loose the foretops'l," a language Kristoff had never heard before.

Sadly the one person who might have interpreted this language was still in a foul mood and not speaking to him. He and Fitz hadn't exchanged more than a few words since boarding, their sparse luggage stowed in the closet they were calling a cabin. They had only exchanged a few more before that. Fitz was not in the mood for talking, she had made that clear. Every time Kristoff tried to start a conversation Fitz snapped something short and irrelevant and walked away. The first few times he had tried to talk to her about Elsa, and that had set her off. By now he had given up on relationship advice, he just wondered what the hell a "maintops'l" was.

Fitz meanwhile looked everywhere but at Kristoff. She didn't even hide the fact that she was staring at the crew, judging them and finding them lacking. She alternated this with staring absently off to the horizon. Usually Kristoff wouldn't mind being left to his own devices, and he favored silence himself. However even he realized that this silence was a defense, a facade that kept Fitz from doing anything more than distancing herself from her problems and from Elsa. It was a wall that trapped her with only her own thoughts of blame and embarrassment ringing in her ears. Fitz with her silence and prickly mood isolated herself as effectively as Elsa ever had with a locked door.

And Kristoff was no Anna. He worried that he didn't have the strength, the patience, or the incredibly frustratingly annoying pigheaded stubbornness of his fiance. He feared he was missing the very tools it might take to get Fitz to open up and let him in.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Anna brushed past Kai as she made her way into the room. She sighed as she took in the scene. Stacks of paper were neatly piled on the Queen's desk, and Elsa was hunched over the sheaf in front of her completely oblivious to the rest of the world. More telling, however, was the empty tea cup and tray that had been set off on a side table, with what Anna recognized as her uneaten lunch. Elsa hadn't moved from her study all day.

"You know I had a punctual sister, once. She was wonderful. You never had to wait on her for tea. I wonder what happened to her?"

"Very funny, Anna," Elsa grumbled, keeping her eyes fixed on the work in front of her. "I am almost done here." She pointed to a chair that was at the side of her desk, and Anna sat. "I have this document and then an impromptu meeting with Admiral Naismith, but he said it would only take a moment. Then we can go down together."

But Anna wasn't listening to her, she had her own agenda. "You really weren't fair to Kristoff."

Elsa looked up. "I can't finish if you keep talking to me."

"But you weren't."

With a heavy sigh, Elsa put down the paper she was reading. "Yes, Anna, you are right. I wasn't. I will apologize to him when he returns." She waited just a moment to make sure Anna didn't have a response, then she picked up the document and began again to read.

"Not that you weren't right to be angry. Fitz should have come and told you herself."

Elsa fixed her concentration on the words in front of her. This was the last thing. She had gotten herself behind yesterday, but by forgoing lunch, and with some judicious culling of the less important matters she was almost caught up. She just needed to finish this last series of documents.

"You're going to find it funny …." Anna's voice cut through Elsa's concentration like a hot brand, leaving a burning pain in its wake.

"No, Anna, I will not!" Elsa's head snapped up, and her eyebrows furrowed. "I am trying to finish my work for today. Work which I was unable to finish yesterday because I spent most of it wallowing in whatever this nonsense is. So, if this endless distress is part of … of being with someone, quite frankly I don't have time for it!"

Anna's shoulder's drooped."I'll … I'll just wait for you downstairs."

"Good plan," Elsa said, bringing her eyes back to the document. She didn't look up again even when Anna shuffled out the door, closing it with a firm thud behind her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

By some incredible bit of bad luck, the schooner carrying Fitz and Kristoff passed a frigate flying a variation on the colors of the Austrian Empire. The ship was heading toward Arendelle. Seeing it, Fitz puffed up like a cock in a fighting ring, but soon after the ship passed even that bravado was lost to a pensive stare. Kristoff, from his position at her side, could make a guess at the problem given her unusual reaction to seeing another vessel.

"You think that's the boat?" Kristoff asked.

"Of course it's the ship," Fitz answered tersely. "Didn't you see the colors?"

Kristoff merely shrugged. He understood that the flag on the top of the mast meant something. He just wasn't sure what it was.

"Good thing we ran off when we did. Wouldn't want to cause an international incident." Sarcasm dripped from Fitz's words.

Kristoff saw his opportunity to talk to her about Elsa, about how much the Queen cared for her, about how much running away wasn't solving the problem between them. "It's not like she had a choice, you know. He was already on his way. I don't think the Council understands …."

"Of course they don't. Why would they?" Fitz scowled but didn't turn away. "But I understand. Don't mistake that. This isn't the first time I've been in this position, an inconvenient person to have around when a "real" man calls," Fitz chuckled bitterly, "and perhaps not the last."

"Elsa isn't like that." Kristoff protested, at least Fitz was talking.

"Even if she isn't, Kristoff, the people around her are." Fitz paced as she laid out what she considered the facts of her life. "I am different, not what they expect, not what they want. Despite the Queen's fine words, different isn't good. Different isn't accepted – in Arendelle just as much as any other place in the world."

Kristoff intercepted her with a touch on the arm._ "_She cares more about you than about what people think. You're not giving her enough credit."

But Fitz refused to give herself false hope. She understood what was going on all too well. And all too well she knew how it would end. "It may not be that she has a choice. As you yourself so eloquently put it – just moments ago, this may not end up having anything to do with her desires at all. I am not a stranger to a royal court. I know what compromises have to be struck for the stability of a Kingdom."

"Fitz! You are not something that Elsa will compromise on."

"Of course she would … for Arendelle." Fitz said sharply, as fervent in her defense of Elsa as she was in her assertion that she wasn't good enough to be at the Queen's side. "She's a good Queen, a damn good Queen, and she would do whatever it took to ensure that well being of her Kingdom. And if that means marrying ..." Fitz's voice caught, "a man ..." she took a deep breath ... "and having children, she would."

With that flurry of words Fitz deflated, all of her self-righteousness, all of her stubborn certainty draining from her like water from the deck. Her tone turned quiet, almost contemplative; she dropped her stare from the distance to the deck at her feet. "And I don't think I could … I can't be with her … if things are like that." She turned to Kristoff, pleading with him to understand. "A year ago, with someone else, I would have … I could have made that compromise for appearance's sake. I could manage that compromise with anyone else, but I can't share her. I just can't." She clenched her fists in frustration, closing her eyes like a child wishing the hurt away, and when she opened them, they glistened. "It would drive me mad, absolutely mad. So I can't be with her if that is the case, but I won't live without her. I am stuck like some damn fish on dry land."

"So don't live like that or without her! Fight for her damn it. Stop running like a coward and fight!" Kristoff put his hand on her shoulder, surprised when she didn't shrug it off, even more surprised that she didn't even react to his words. Maybe it would take a different argument to get through to her.

"She is a good queen." Kristoff thought about the Elsa he knew. He tried to picture how she would react, to make his words the absolute truth and not just a wishful fantasy. But he didn't know Elsa well enough to really know her heart. No one really knew her that well, except perhaps Fitz – and definitely her sister. Which yeah – Anna, you certainly couldn't discount Anna, and he did know Anna. "You know, I don't think she would be that self-sacrificing. I mean, she did that whole martyr thing for thirteen years, and it didn't work out so well. I'm not sure she would do it again." He had to smile when he added his last thought. "And even if she wanted to, I'm very sure Anna wouldn't let her."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So you knew where she was going when she left, whom she planned to see?" Admiral Naismith had come to see the Queen as soon as he had both heard that Fitzwilliam was leaving Arendelle, and he had thought of the least offensive way of asking Her Majesty about the other woman's intentions.

"Of course I did Admiral, she told me." Elsa fixed him with a flinty gaze, choosing to ignore that she had heard through a third party. "The question is how did you come to know this?"

Naismith had thought this would be a touchy subject, so he was prepared with an answer. "Your Majesty, I would be remiss if I didn't monitor the actions of someone who moves so close to you, and who has such close ties to our enemies."

"Well then," Elsa sat up even straighter, her shoulders pushed back. She knew what monitoring meant, and while she might understand the rationale, it still stung that her lover was being spied on. "If you have been 'monitoring' her then you know she left with Kristoff, not someone I think we can suspect of colluding with Avalon."

"I am certainly not suggesting that Fitzwilliam is in collusion …."

Elsa cut him off. "Then what are you suggesting, Admiral? You asked me a question. I answered it. And yet I don't feel this subject has been laid to rest."

Naismith considered his words carefully, the Queen was clearly angered by the revelation that they watched Fitzwilliam. He didn't regret it though. It was his duty to protect her, even if she didn't think she needed protecting, even if the Queen couldn't believe Fitzwilliam was a potential danger. But there was another reason to be concerned about Fitzwilliam's leaving, one that they might both share. "I want you to understand that the way this looks to others, people outside your confidence, is not good. There are quite a few in Arendelle who have good reason to doubt Fitzwilliam, and who would see it as a sign of the Crown's weakness if you continue to allow her … access … after such a move."

"And I want you to understand that I trust Lady Fitzwilliam completely." Elsa was adamant, and she slammed her hand on the table. There was an answering crack as frost under it turned to ice. "I have no doubt of her loyalty to me. And while I cannot guarantee that she will come back to Arendelle, or even that she won't go home to Avalon, I have the utmost confidence that she would never betray me. And I will not have her intentions questioned … not by you ... not by anyone. Am I being clear?"

"Perfectly, Your Majesty." Although her insistence on Fitzwilliam's trustworthiness wouldn't help him rest anymore easily, it was not his place to argue with the Queen, as much as he might wish to.

So, with that in mind, he might as well move on to the next piece of business, moot though it may have become. "I had hoped that I might be able to offer her a commission after your next investiture. That she would be able to swear to you there."

"I hope so as well," Elsa said, intentionally keeping her reply in the present tense. Her fingers drummed on the table, the smallest sparks of frost shooting out every time they made contact.

This discussion was clearly over, and Naismith nodded and stood to take his leave. "If you will excuse me …."

Elsa brought her head up, and her eyes met his. "I do not know what will come of her trip, Admiral. But I am absolutely sure that she will not betray Arendelle."

Naismith had to agree that her faith was strong, and only time would tell if it was misplaced. "I understand."

Elsa felt the tightness in her chest abating. "Thank you, Admiral. I appreciate that."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I have news, my good man." Fitz had decided to cheer herself up with a trip to the quarterdeck. The captain of the vessel was a decent sort. He had even fawned over her a bit, which improved her mood measurably. And he had invited them, both she and Kristoff, to dine with him, also hinting at an opportunity to play cards. Fitz thought he might also have some decent spirits, or at least a good bottle of wine or two.

"Huh?" Kristoff was practicing walking on the deck. He finally managed it well enough that he didn't roll with the waves and could make something almost like a straight line.

"We've been asked to dinner and..." Fitz cocked her head, "Do you play cards?"

"What? Cards? Like what cards?" Kristoff wasn't much for games. He had played "bowl the troll" as a child … with his troll siblings, but other than that his life hadn't been one that included a lot of games and play.

"Like Whist?" Fitz replied.

"That's a gambling game – for gentlemen – isn't it?"

"Well not per se, but it can serve that purpose. It's not hard to learn, and it's very handy to know – especially on this trip."

"Why do you say that?" Kristoff was curious how cards was going to play into the problem of keeping Fitz from being kidnapped and dragged home to Avalon to be executed.

"Because I don't think this captain is all that sharp, and my brother is a veritable patsy at Whist. We can clean him out of half the Avalonian treasury. We will return wealthy and shower our beloveds with riches … I mean if there were any riches around here our beloveds didn't already own."

"Hmmmm ….." Kristoff thought about her words. He would still prefer a plan to deal with the immediate threat, but since any such plan would probably boil down to 'run like hell,' maybe there wasn't much point in thinking about it. But this was the first thing Fitz had seemed interested in since they began this ill-begotten voyage. And she had even used the word 'beloved.' He couldn't lose her now. "I don't play cards much, but the riches part – that sounds good."

"It's easy, and I am a good teacher. I'm also a rather decent player, or at least I seem to have some luck."

Pushing his other concerns from his mind, Kristoff hoped that Fitz played more with skill than luck, but he would take what he got. And if she was good … and if her brother really was that bad … well, Kristoff needed to buy Anna an engagement ring. He had thought he'd have to wait until after the remainder of the ice season to be able to afford something that wasn't too embarrassing. But perhaps there was a closer solution to that problem.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Yes, come in." Elsa looked up to see Kai standing in the doorway. Sometimes the butler gave off a presence that let her know he wished to speak with her even before he said anything. It was some preternatural butler magic, or maybe she had just missed the door squeak.

"Ma'am, I just wondered if you'd like me to bring dinner here for you?"

"No, no, I'm done. I just have this one last thing to sign. I'm sure Anna's about to tear the dining room apart."

Kai shook his head. "No, ma'am, the princess is dining in her own room this evening. I took the liberty of sending her dinner up. I didn't think you'd mind."

"No," Elsa shook off her confusion. "No, of course not." She had a sinking feeling she knew why Anna was in her room.

"And would you like to be served here?"

"No, not right now." Elsa stood up. "Just hold it, please. I'll send for it. There is something I need to do first."

"Very well, ma'am, and there is one last thing." Kai caught her before she could rush out of the room.

"What is it, Kai?"

"News came in a late mail package this afternoon. It seems His Highness of Luneberg will be arriving tomorrow, perhaps as early as the afternoon."

"Oh wonderful," Elsa sat back down heavily in her chair and put her forehead in her hand. "What am I going to do, Kai?"

"Well, tea if he arrives early enough. If not I think a semi-formal dinner in the small hall. The evening after you can invite some of the council perhaps for a formal dinner, and we'll use the large banqueting room. I understood you had some plans. Riding with Princess Anna was mentioned?"

Elsa rolled her head so that she was looking sideways up at her butler. She couldn't tell if he was teasing her. "That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"Specificity would help ma'am, but hazarding a guess I would say 'be polite.' That is all that is required of you, and my recollection is that it is a skill that you possess. Admittedly one you might consider practicing this evening with your sister."

Now he was teasing, but only a little. "I'm sorry, Kai. I was pretty awful to Anna. Did she tell you what happened earlier?"

"Not precisely ma'am, but I overheard a very fervent conversation with Jean d'Arc."

"Poor Joan," Elsa sighed, and she shook her head. "I need to make amends."

"Very well, ma'am," Kai answered in what Elsa recognized as his "good girl, Elsa" tone.

"Oh, and Kai -" the Queen stopped on her way out the door - "if you could try to dig up some additional people to dine with me for the next few days I would appreciate it. I know we have a Baron or three loitering around in the countryside. It's time they earned their titles. And make sure that Master Sandvik is present for at least one dinner with the Prince. I want him to see the fruit of his labors." What she really wanted him to see was that she wasn't at all interested in some random Prince they dug up from the continent, or any other man for that matter, and she was fairly certain that idea would never occur to him unless he experienced it for himself.

"Excellent, ma'am. I shall attend to it tomorrow."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She used Anna's knock, which was probably why it took a moment before before Elsa heard a soft, "Come in."

Anna was in her room, and her dinner was spread out on a small table, but it didn't look like she had been eating. Instead she was sitting on her bed in a pose that could only be called sulking.

"Hi." Elsa gave a little wave.

"Oh, hi!" Anna looked excited for a moment, and then she remembered she was angry. "What are you doing here?"

"I ummm, I came to apologize, Anna. Again. I am sorry I snapped at you." Elsa glanced down at her feet before looking back at Anna.

But Anna was up in an instant, pulling her back to her bed. "Apology accepted, and I'm sorry if I pushed too much. I know you have a lot on your mind; I just forget sometimes. Do you want to talk about it?" Anna gestured grandly at the space she had just occupied.

Elsa sat down primly on the edge of the bed, then with a long frustrated cry she flopped backwards and stared at the ceiling. "Oh Anna, I just don't know how to deal with this, with … with Carolina leaving like that … with this Prince … with everything."

"Yeah," Anna sighed. "But she's only gone to see her brother; she'll be back."

"Will she?" Elsa was genuinely concerned. "And that still means she sent Kristoff instead of coming to speak to me herself, and she's still living in that …that inn. And I don't know what to do. I can't even start to do anything if she won't speak to me, if she can't be in the same room with me."

Anna took a deep breath, steadying herself. Then she said,"Elsa, I have some news for you that might be a little hard to hear."

"What? That I am the world's worst person to be in a relationship with? That I don't deserve anyone because I don't know how to be with anyone?" Elsa sat up looking completely despondent. "Anna, I know that already."

"No," Anna put her arm around her sister and hugged her close. "You're really not the worst person in the world at a relationship. Fitz is."

"Carolina?" Elsa looked up from where she had buried her head in her sister's shoulder.

"Elsa, she is completely LOST when it comes to this, you do realize that, right? And she's terrified."

Now Elsa was dumbfounded; she was blinking slowly, and her mouth hung open as she looked around in confusion. "Carolina? Fitz? My Fitz? Millicent Carolina Fitzwilliam, former Captain of HRM's ship of the line, the Vigilant – frightened? Lost?"

"Yep, that's the one." Anna nodded sadly.

"But Anna," Elsa started gesturing wildly, "She's so in charge and so together all the time. She always has an answer. She doesn't get flustered. She takes me places, and makes sure we spend time with each other, and makes me hot chocolate on the top of my ice palace, and all those wonderfully romantic things. How can she be the one who is lost?"

"Well, yeah, kinda like you seem so together and QUEENLY most the time."

"That's not fair, Anna. I learned to do that. It was part of my training to be Queen." Her tone turned bitter. "Although apparently we skipped over my training to be a real person."

Anna was tempted by Elsa's last statement, but they could discuss where Elsa had been failed by her upbringing later, right now she had to make a point about Fitz. "And you don't think that looking completely confident even if you're in way over your head wasn't what she was taught? I mean it's hard enough to be a woman and go to sea, but I think it would be even harder to be the Captain, the Captain of a ship in Avalon's enormous, impressive, very man-filled Navy, and not look like you had everything together. It would be almost as hard as not looking as if you had everything together as the Queen of Arendelle."

Elsa's brows furrowed as she considered this for the first time, but her doubts had deeper roots. "She's been with a number … I mean, she never talks about it willingly, but it seems like quite a lot of other ... er … women. I think she knows what she's doing. Romantically – you know, speaking."

"Well, I'm sure that she's been with other people ... uh, romantically, if that's what you're saying. In fact, we can pretty much guarantee that." Anna didn't really think that any of these liaisons had involved romance, either, but she wasn't going to go there with her sister. If that was the euphemism Elsa wanted to use it was fine with her.

"Yes. And women all more experienced than I." Elsa still hadn't forgotten about the Comtesse d'Artois.

"But Elsa, she didn't love them." Anna reached out, touching Elsa, bringing her head up so that she would see her eyes. "I mean she didn't leave her career or her homeland for them. She didn't commit treason for them. She didn't risk her life. She didn't love them, and she loves you."

But Elsa was off before Anna could even finish her thought. "Yes, and I'm the reason she had to leave so much behind. It's my fault she's stuck here. How can she possibly ..."

"Elsa!" Anna was not going to let this head down the path of self-loathing again. "She doesn't think she's stuck! She has never said to me that she wants to leave, that she misses home … not to Kristoff either, and he's like her only friend here. She's said she wants to sail – that she needs something to do … but never ever has she even implied that she wished anything had turned out differently than it has."

"Wait … wait," Elsa held up her hand as she just realized something. "You said she loves me? Did she say that to you?" Her tone turned sullen. "She's never said it to me."

Anna felt so much love for her stupidly blind, emotionally Lilliputian sister, she wanted to hold her and kiss her until she recovered from this crisis. But that wasn't going to solve the larger problem. It was time to teach Elsa to fish for herself instead of just feeding her creamed herring. "Elsa, only you can answer that question. What does it feel like to you?"

"But, but … she's never said it. She even … kind of avoids it. You know. That word."

Anna couldn't believe Elsa didn't see the scary symmetry. "Wow, I can't imagine why someone would hide their feelings when they were upset or frightened or unsure how other people might react. Do you?"

Elsa scowled at her sister. "Very. Funny. Anna."

Anna shrugged and asked innocently, "Have you told her you love her?"

"Well …." Elsa's scowl turned into an embarrassed sigh. "No."

"Don't you see it? You two are … you're alike. OK, you're not exactly alike, but when it comes to expressing how you feel." Anna nodded sadly. "You're both terrible at it. You can show it. When you're alone anyway, that's for sure. And the rest of us can see it … I mean, there are sparks flying between you two all the time ... and the good kind of sparks, the kind that make a nice warm fire … not the kind that explode in your face and have shrapnel … oh, I suck at metaphors, but you know what I mean."

"I kind of do," Elsa admitted, and it scared her just a little.

"So take it from there. What do you think you have to do?"

"I don't know Anna, I'm still trying to digest that Carolina is frightened of anything."

"Come on – think. If Fitz is bad at this. If she hasn't been talking to her ... her sister … her wonderful understanding … insightful …."

"I get the point, Anna."

"... Brilliant sister about her feelings for the last year … learning that getting drunk and running away … or freezing the kingdom, building an ice palace and running away … isn't the best way to cope with a problem. Who do you think needs to take charge of this discussion? Her or you?"

Elsa looked over at her sister in alarm. "You mean, I have to start that conversation. About ... our relationship? About … love?" She was shocked …. or appalled … or both.

Anna shrugged again and said lightly, "One of you has to be the grown up."

"Excuse me?" These things aside, Elsa considered herself pretty grown up.

"Oh," Anna rolled her eyes. "So how about while you're being a grown up, you practice 'not shooting the messenger' and 'not snapping at your beloved younger sister who only wants the best for you'?"

Very well, she had her there. "I said I was sorry, Anna. I just felt so overwhelmed."

Anna recovered instantly. "So, now that the Fitz problem is dealt with, everything else should be a snap." Anna snapped her fingers.

"A snap? Really? A snap?" Elsa was gesturing wildly again.

"Seriously, what are your other problems?"

"The Prince is coming tomorrow."

"And? We will deal with him, you and I."

"Anna …" Elsa warned, "You must be polite."

"I didn't say I was going to kill him and throw him in the fjord. Sheesh. But we've done the 'useless suitor shuffle' before, this time it's just for a longer more intense period of time." Anna made a ticking motion as she checked off her sister's troubles. "Next problem?"

"I have a council that still insists that I need to marry and, you know, have a child." Elsa rubbed her temples, another headache was threatening to form. Something about having this many people worried about her personal life and her ability to procreate made her brain swell.

"Which shouldn't be a problem once we make the official announcement of my engagement to Kristoff. You already had a plan, you just forgot it at the wrong moment."

"My ... our ... sex life is the subject of bar room … um, conversation … and brawls."

"Oh please! I know, you know, not everyone is going to love our every decision, not even your decisions, our beloved Queen. And I'm not sure anyone is actually judging our sex lives, Elsa. At least anyone who counts. For one, I don't actually have a sex life at the moment, something you have been rather insistent on."

"The perception of improper behavior is as bad as the improper behavior itself," Elsa quoted their mother. "But I am pleased to hear from you that you're not engaged in anything inappropriate."

Anna shrugged, "We have more of a foreplay life."

"Ahhhhhh!" Elsa covered her ears. "La, la, la, la, la!"

"Right says, 'Queen Oh Yes! Carolina, Oh ...'"

"Anna!" Elsa's jaw dropped just before she threw a snowball right in Anna's open mouth.

"What?" sputtered Anna, spitting out snow. She gave Elsa an innocent smile and patted her on the cheek. "It's rather endearing. My little Queen, all grown up." Then she bolted. She recognized that look in Elsa's eye, and the way she was holding her hands over her head meant she was conjuring a giant snowball. If Anna could just get to the portrait room, she would be safe. Elsa wouldn't dare bury her in snow surrounded by all that priceless art, would she?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Fitzwilliam had never been to Scandinavia. Her assignments had all been in the Atlantic, and the Vigilant had spent its time in the Caribbean before being sent to Arendelle. Arendelle had been a strange, possibly hostile land when she had arrived that first time. But then she had her ship and her crew, and her job was doing His Majesty's bidding in strange, hostile lands.

Now she was in another strange, possibly hostile land, but with no ship, no crew, and the very distinct probability that she was walking straight into a trap. Ignorance of her surroundings conspired against her, but she felt more secure since she had brought a native guide in Kristoff. So it was somewhat disconcerting when her native guide stepped off the ship, looked around, nodded and said,

"Huh. So, this is what Sweden looks like."

"You've never been here before?" Fitz asked in disbelief. Arendelle was literally surrounded by Norway, which was under the rule of Sweden. And since you could cross Arendelle in less than three days, except of course for the impassible mountains, how could you not even accidentally stumble upon some part of Sweden?

"Nope." Kristoff's smile broadened. "Never been out of Arendelle before. Should be fun."

Fitz revised her plan on the fly as she found herself in charge of the travel arrangements. They would have to leave the port quietly. The HMS Winchester, one of King William's personal fleet and a beauty of a ship, sleek, long and bearing 90 guns, was anchored well offshore, its draft too deep for the shallow harbor. She felt a moment of pride as she saw the ship's silhouette dominating the profile of the port city. Avalon was truly the master of the seas. But she also knew it would be carrying at least two platoons of marines and nearly a thousand crew members. So, Fitz was careful to keep both her distance and her head down, irked that she had to hide from her countrymen, relieved that no one seemed to take notice as two gentlemen from Arendelle debarked from the schooner and looked for a carriage.

The letter she had received explained that her brother had taken rooms in an inn not more than ten miles from the port. It would be a short ride, only an hour or two at most, shorter than made Fitz comfortable. But she had to have faith in Edmund. She had to believe that _someone_ from the place she called home could be trusted. And even though the Prince was grown, when she thought of him she still saw the small boy he had been when they had first met. She really wanted to believe that boy held no ill intentions toward her.

It took them almost an hour to secure their baggage and find a carriage that would take them to the inn. On the ride out of town her native guide played the part of a tourist, leaning out the carriage window to admire … gawk really … at the buildings that looked almost exactly like Arendelle's. Perhaps once they got further inland the style would change, but here at the port she almost expected to see Olaf strutting around between the flower market and the main square.

The port of Gotëborg was walled, and the change when they moved from the city proper to the nearby countryside was profound. Sweden was slightly further south from Arendelle, but it was enough that it allowed larger more productive farms, familiar civilized landscapes interspersed with tracts of forest. Even the trees were bigger here. _Elsa,_ she thought, _you picked a hell of a country to be ruler of._ No wonder Swedes were the butt of local jokes, she could see they would be formidable opponents, and she knew from Elsa's history lessons that they had been in the past.

As she mused on geopolitics, the passage of time was ticking in her head. If someone rode a fast horse to where the Inn should be, alerted her brother, and returned to intercept them it should be ….

"Fitz," Kristoff had been hanging out the carriage door again, "I think there's a couple of guys following us on horseback."

Fitz pushed open the curtains on the back window of the carriage. Indeed there seemed to be two people on horseback riding very far behind them. She didn't bring a glass, so all she could see were red coats from this distance. It could well be a party of hunters.

More than an hour later she glanced out the window again. The party of hunters was grown much larger … and they were closer … and they were armed, and not with hunting weapons.

"Driver stop!" Fitz banged on the carriage roof. Kristoff woke with a snort, telltale drool puddling near the side of his lips.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Don't know yet," Fitz answered as she opened the carriage door.

As she stepped outside the sun momentarily blinded her, and when her eyes had adjusted she saw that there was a squad of Avalonian horse guard behind them and another some 20 paces in front of them. Her heart thumped faster. The sergeant rode toward them. She could probably grab him, but it wouldn't make any difference. These troops were very well disciplined. If they had orders to take her, it wouldn't matter who she held hostage, they would take her.

"Sergeant," she said as he came closer,

"Captain," he replied with a nod.

"What is the meaning of this?"

The sergeant looked down at her, "We are your escorts. Prince Edmund's orders."

"I don't really think I need an escort," Fitz answered. She patted her sword for emphasis.

"I have my orders, Captain. Please return to the carriage."

Silently she cursed. They couldn't outrun this many men on horseback. The carriage certainly couldn't either. Somehow she had imagined that things would progress a little further before they became this dire.

"Very well," she said, followed by a, "damn it all to bloody hell," when she threw herself back on the seat in the carriage.

"What is it?" Kristoff cracked his knuckles, clearly preparing for a fight. "Marines?"

"No," Fitz answered, "real trouble." Putting her hand on his shoulder to settle him. "Household Guard. Couple of squads of Marines we could out wit. These troops are not so easily fooled ... or defeated."

From there it was a short uninterrupted ride to the inn, a lavish building set in the countryside, distinguished both by its immaculate lawns and by the phalanx of guards in their red and gold livery stationed outside. Once the carriage had stopped,they stepped smartly to surround it and form a living corridor that led only to the front door.

They came to attention as Fitz walked passed them. Her heartbeat sped up when she noticed that there didn't seem to be anyone else around. Well, some staff of the inn … but no one else, no other guests. The hopeful part of her reminded her that her brother liked luxury as much as any of the rest of the royal half of her family, perhaps more, and taking the whole inn would allow him to be himself. The more cynical part of her remembered that trusting anyone in her family excepting her mother was always a risk. They all played the game of politics far too well, and even a brother whom she had protected and championed might turn on her if the stakes were high enough.

"Are you OK?" Kristoff asked. He wasn't the most sensitive man in the world, but even he could feel the tension ratcheting even higher.

"Well, I'm fairly certain **you're** not in danger. Not mortal danger anyway."

"Oh, good," Kristoff said under his breath. "I appreciate your confidence."

However, there was no time for second thoughts as another sergeant in the royal guards colors walked crisply up to them and saluted. "Captain Fitzwilliam," he said. Then he held out his hand, "I am afraid I cannot allow you to enter armed."

"I swear upon my honor I am not a danger to my brother."

"Captain," he said no less firmly, "You must surrender your weapon."

Well, Fitz thought, it wasn't going to do her much good anyway. She was terribly outnumbered. So, she unbuckled her sword belt and handed it to the sergeant.

He took it and tucked it smoothly under his arm, then he turned and said, "Follow me, please ma'am."

"Certainly, Sergeant," Fitz replied. It wasn't like they had much of a choice.

The sergeant escorting them into the inn was a particularly strapping blond, a rarity in Avalon but he could have been Kristoff's brother, if Kristoff had a brother in the Prince's Household Guard, which was a thought that prompted her to turn to the large man and say, "Kristoff. There is something you ought to know about ..." But she was unable to finish that sentence as then they were herded into the lobby and then into a smaller parlor.

The guards followed them in to join another squad already stationed throughout the inn. They smartly wheeled and marched into place lining the walls, and notably blocking the exit. Additionally four took up places just outside as the door swung closed.

The sergeant, still holding her sword, commanded, "remain here," and then disappeared out that only door.

Kristoff and Fitz stood in the middle of the room both silent and watching the equally silent guards. Somewhere nearby there was a large clock, because Fitz could hear it ticking, soon it was matched by the rhythmic tapping of her heel. She really hated waiting. If they were going to kill her, or club her on the head and tie her up, they might as well just do it. Fitz found herself regretting that she had left Arendelle without having the courage to personally say goodbye to Elsa. She deserved that much … at the very least that much.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Elsa took one last look at herself in the mirror in the hall, self consciously re-centering her crown. Her dress was formal, a high neckline, a long flowing skirt that required her to be conscious of where it went and whose feet it ended up under, and an equally long and flowing cape. It was still made from ice, it wasn't cold enough yet that she could wear one of her formal woolen dresses even if she could bear the idea of encasing herself in them again. But this dress conformed to a style generally accepted as being "what a Queen wore," something that her preferred fashion did not.

She looked over to where Kai patiently waited and gave him a nod. He slipped through the doors in front of her, as much as someone of his girth could slip, and announced her. The double doors opened, and she entered the formal drawing room, which was just off of the formal dining room. Everyone bowed, including her sister who had come in ahead of her. She reminded herself, as she made her way through the small gathering, that this night would eventually end, it would only seem interminable.

The guest of honor, Prince Reinhardt of Luneberg, who was as elegantly dressed and as well spoken as his heritage would suggest, unexpectedly took Elsa's hand and bent over it to bestow a kiss. Quickly Elsa retreated to an old internal mantra. 'Calm yourself, control yourself, do not freeze his lips off.' And she didn't, although she still found the touch of a stranger very disconcerting, especially in such an intimate manner. People did not just touch the Queen without her permission, that is unless they were Anna, or Kristoff, or recently Carolina, and now apparently some strange man who had been told he might marry her. Elsa thought that the original list of three was more than enough to ask of a woman whose discomfort might cause a small blizzard.

"It is quite an honor to meet you, Your Majesty," The Prince said after he had lifted his head. "I see that the rumors of your beauty were not unfounded."

"And it is a pleasure to meet you as well, Your Highness," Elsa replied. She wondered which other rumors he had heard. He was here, though, which meant he wasn't afraid of her.

Tonight was the first of several formal dinners in Prince Reinhardt's honor. There were daytime activities planned as well, a tour of Arendelle, a ride with Anna later tomorrow. The guest list tonight was smaller than it would be tomorrow. Kai had rather short notice, but still managed a respectable turnout, Master Sandvik from her council and his wife Greta, Baron Nilssen also on the royal council and his wife Ingaborg, and Count Cilas Wabinske, an import from Prussia who had retired to Arendelle. Elsa had no idea why anyone would retire to Arendelle, but Admiral Naismith had sent inquiries of investigation and had deemed him a harmless old man. At present Anna was shouting in the Count's ear. Naismith had also mentioned he was largely deaf but in complete denial. Heavy indeed could be the burdens of a princess, Elsa thought with a grin, a grin that quickly faded as Prince Reinhardt took his place at her side, followed almost in lock step by Master Sandvik.

Reinhardt was a tall man, broad-shouldered, with blond hair reaching his collar. His eyes were blue, his uniform red and black. It wasn't, Elsa realized, that he had nothing remarkable about him, rather it was that he had all the remarkable features that men in his position, the ones who weren't old, infirm or lame, had. His height was as much a reflection of his station, where food was always plentiful, as his clothing or his physique. Princes had time to engage in sport that kept them fit without the early aging that hard work could bring. Elsa didn't begrudge him this, she was tall for the same reason as well, and her hands didn't even have the callouses of an academic or bureaucrat, she having worn gloves for so long. But she was reminded why she liked Kristoff, and indeed Carolina, so much. They had both had to work hard to get where they were. They both carried the scars and other marks of life. They had both lived in the real world, the one Elsa had been kept away from, the one that she found so interesting even if she recognized it could be harsh. It was highly unlikely Reinhardt knew the struggle of the world outside his castle. Elsa suspected that the dinner table would be a far less interesting place tonight.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Elsa said to the Prince. "I hope that you've been adequately entertained in my absence."

"A woman's prerogative, of course," Reinhardt replied with what he no doubt considered his most charming smile. "But yes, yes, Sandvik and I have been talking politics. Arendelle's trade dilemmas, the reopening of the court here … the sudden interest in Arendelle on the continent."

"Oh, really?" Elsa reached out and accepted the glass of wine the footman scurried over to bring her. She had a feeling she was going to need it and several more just like it. "And may I ask what conclusions you came to?"

"Oh nothing," Reinhardt said dismissively. "It was just a quick briefing really. I wouldn't want to bore you."

"Trust me, Your Highness, the economic and political fortunes of my own Kingdom do not bore me." Elsa's smile wavered only slightly.

"Call me, Reinhardt, please. Given the objectives of my visit, I don't think we need to be quite so formal."

Elsa knew what the polite response to that invitation was. She knew, but it rankled her that he had just presumed she would agree. Still he had only just arrived, it was rather early to decide she despised him. "Of course, Reinhardt." There was a noticeable pause. Both Sandvik and the Prince leaned forward waiting. "And you may, in private conversation, call me Elsa," she replied reluctantly, fully intending there would never be a private moment between them.

Other than that the Prince was well mannered, as Elsa expected him to be, escorting her in to dinner, holding her chair. He easily claimed his place at her side, as if he had been born to do it, which of course in his mind he had. Dinner proceeded without event. Nilssen and Reinhardt talked about some news from the continent: hunts and balls, and parties … things Elsa supposed she should know about, or care about, but really she didn't. Anna had engaged Mrs. Sandvik about something or another, Anna had that remarkable ability to talk at length about nothing. She had also gladly abandoned her charge the Count to Mrs. Nilssen, who had decided that pantomime was superior to shouting. All that Elsa was left to do was smile and laugh at the appropriate times, not spill her wine, and not freeze the table. However, that turned out to be harder than she had planned.

"So your sister is unmarried as well?" Reinhardt directed the question to Elsa, pulling her from her musings. "She's quite lively. You know I have a younger brother. He's not at all a bad fellow. Perhaps we might both come next time."

"Well no, actually she's ..." Elsa stopped as she realized this might not be the best time to discuss her sister's choice of a husband.

"I'm engaged." Anna said firmly. The rest of the conversation at the table died off immediately.

Sandvik wrinkled his brow. "To whom?" he asked. He turned to Elsa, "And why does the Council not know of this yet?"

"To Kristoff," Anna replied loudly, to pull his attention back. Why didn't he talk to her? She was the one who was engaged, not Elsa. Her chin was held high, pointed in the councilman's direction, as she summoned her best "I am the Princess of Arendelle" voice, which really she needed to practice more often. "We just haven't announced it yet. I mean, we have to get a ring. I mean, we will announce it when we're ready." Then she dropped her head and gave him a look that said volumes about the role she felt the Council should play in her private life. "Not that I think that it's any of the Council's concern. It's not like I'm marrying them."

"Kristoff?" Sandvik recoiled in shock. "That … the ice harvester?"

"Yes, the very one." Elsa leveled a stern gaze on the elder statesman. She hoped it was sufficient warning.

It wasn't. "Oh … oh my. How irregular. How unfortunate." Sandvik looked to the Prince, talking as if they were alone in the room. "He's nothing more than a commoner, a peasant really."

Reinhardt frowned. "Really?" he asked Elsa. "And you support this?" Unlike Sandvik he seemed more uncomprehending than insulted, as if this possibility had never occurred to him.

Elsa wanted to be generous, hoping that Reinhardt's comment was meant to be a polite exit from an uncomfortable conversation, but in her heart she knew it was not. Sandvik, on the other hand, was treading on her last nerve. He didn't have to be happy about the unexpected announcement, but by god he'd be civil if he wanted to remain in her presence.

"Master Bjorgman is perfectly acceptable to me," Elsa intoned. She made the point with the honorific to remind the Master Sandvik that with Kristoff's recently conferred title he was of the same rank the council member himself was. "Therefore he is perfectly acceptable to our royal household, and will be to the Council."

Sandvik heard the warning this time and had the good sense to begin examining his plate in detail. His wife seemed to be trying to kick him under the table, but it was too wide across for her to reach.

"My sister is not going to be auctioned off like breeding stock to some man she doesn't love." Elsa glanced at the Prince. "No offense intended," she added stiffly.

"Uh, none taken," he replied a note of anxiety coming into his voice.

Elsa continued, managing to modulate her tone back into something more conversational, but her annoyance was still flaring. "I am pleased that my sister has found a man she loves, and who will love her back. The Kingdom will be strengthened by their bond. I know that I am certainly made better by it." Elsa looked again to the man at her side. "That is what is important, yes? That the Kingdom is made stronger."

"Well ..." the Prince was staring at the table, licking his lips nervously. Ice was creeping slowly down the table and threatening to engulf his plate.

"Oh, sorry," Elsa made a gathering motion with her hand, and the ice was pulled back in a spray of crystals that dissolved into nothing. "That happens when I'm upset." She shot another glare at Sandvik.

Anna laughed, breaking what was a lengthening uncomfortable silence. "Yeah, that's my sister, the one with the ice magic, and a bit of a temper." The Princess shrugged. "But you know relatives, what can you do? You can't kill them ..." now everyone was looking at her, in shock, and she blushed as she realized the hole she was digging. "You know especially if they're … uh ... the queen."

Elsa covered her mouth with her hand. Her annoyance fell away as she watched her sister trying to diffuse the situation in her singular style. Perhaps she should help.

"No, Anna, I'm not sure that's true at all," she said with as much dry aplomb as she could manage. "I killed you at least once after all, so I suppose really I owe you or something like that?"

Anna let out another round of giggles. Sandvik and his wife looked back and forth from the Princess to the Queen like uncomfortable spectators at some regicidal tennis match, the Baron and his wife were pretending they couldn't hear the conversation, Count Wabsinske actually couldn't, and the Prince was staring straight ahead, no doubt trying to remember what _his_ etiquette teacher had said about dealing with royalty tainted by insanity.

"So," Elsa gave the Prince a dangerous smile. "As you see my sister isn't available." She looked over at the footman who was standing impassively, waiting to serve and then raked her eyes back over the guests at her table. "Shall we have dessert?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This chapter is dedicated with great depth of feeling to Concolor44. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As the time dragged on, Fitz eventually took a seat on the sofa. Periodically she would hop up, and all the guards would tense, just barely lifting their weapons in warning, and so she would sit back down again. Kristoff had started wandering around the room, looking at the paintings. Right now, he was peering at the well-oiled rifle one of the guards held.

Suddenly the door opened and a young man walked through. The guards all stood up even straighter, their boots stomping in place in a salute when they came to attention. Fitz straightened her posture, determined that no matter what the outcome she would meet it with courage and grace. Kristoff, never one to stand on ceremony, turned around and cocked his head. The newcomer exuded privilege and wealth to a degree Kristoff hadn't seen before. He was wearing a deep red tailcoat, decorated with gold braid that put even Fitz's Navy dress coat to shame. His epaulets shimmered in the light through the windows, competing in brilliance with the intricate embroidery on his high collar. A black silk sash and pristine fawn colored trousers completed his costume. Kristoff thought he had never seen clothing so uncomfortable looking in his life.

"Your Highness," Fitz said offering him a short bow.

"Sister!" the young man replied enthusiastically pulling her into a hug.

Fitz felt the tightness leave her chest. Her trust had not been misplaced. Edmund had been the only one of her half siblings she had befriended, and she suspected she had been his only true friend at court as well. He had spent his childhood being taunted and bullied by his older brothers and sometimes the odd sister. Fitz had spent her time at the castle making them pay for that bullying. He had called her "his shining knight," and their friendship had been sealed.

"You do look good," The prince continued, pushing her back to arms length to look at her. "And well," He smiled as he looked over at Kristoff. "Who is this handsome gentleman you have brought to see me? You're not changing teams are you?"

"Edmund," she said with a warning tone. "This is the_** fiance**_ of Crown Princess Anna of Arendelle, Kristoff Bjorgman." Edmund sighed, and she ignored him, continuing her introductions. "Prince to be Kristoff may I introduce Prince in actuality Edmund, fourth in line to the throne of Avalon."

"So he's your brother," Kristoff looked between the two of them. Edmund was tall, taller than Fitz but not as broad shouldered, and he had slate gray eyes. But they shared brown hair, his was held back in a fashionable pony tail, and their noses were similar. "There is a little family resemblance."

"He's my half brother." Fitz was always quick to offer that clarification, lest someone mistakenly call her a princess.

"Yes, entirely the wrong half. I got the beauty; she got the courage."

Kristoff chuckled, apparently the penchant for witty reparte was also shared between them, and then walked over, extending his hand, "Good to meet you, Edmund."

"And a pleasure it is to meet you, Lord Kristoff" Edmund gave his hand a firm shake while his eyes traveled slowly down taking a good look at him. "I see you have an appreciation for my guards."

Kristoff laughed. "Yeah. I was just admiring his rifle. Nice one. Bet it's accurate."

"Highly," Edmund agreed with a grin. "Private, show our dear friend Kristoff your weapon."

Fitz swung around, panic lighting her eyes, to find the Private snapping into present arms. With Edmund you could never be sure what he intended.

"Oh stop it, Milly," The prince said dismissively. "I said weapon. Although Kristoff looks to have a fine …."

"Engaged to Princess Anna," Fitz reiterated firmly, pulling Kristoff to the other side of her. "Sister to the Queen of Arendelle."

"Oh that woman," Edmund rolled his eyes, not the least chagrined. He walked over to a wing chair near the fire, and took a seat indicating that Fitz and Kristoff should join him. "Father was livid when the Vigilant got back. Did you see what she did to your ship? Snow Queen indeed."

"Did you hear what that dog Ledsham did to her? What he threatened?" Fitz bristled.

"I'm sure it was unfortunate." Edmund gestured again that she should sit. She took up the sofa again with Kristoff by her side. "He's an ass. But, that's someone who won't be troubling anyone anymore."

"What?" Fitz jerked in surprise.

Edmund drew his forefinger across his throat. "The Duke. He made quite the miscalculation. I think he expected a commendation or something. And well, father found something to hang around his neck."

"If anyone deserved it, he did," Fitz replied, her eyes flashing. "I'd have strangled him myself if given the chance. Or perhaps cut him up into little pieces for the sharks. Or ..." Kristoff gave her arm a thump to stop her recitation of what she wished to do to the departed Duke, and shrugged his agreement. Fitz sucked in a tense breath, but stopped.

"So why did you summon me here?" She turned back to Edmund.

"Right to business, Milly. So like you. No, 'how are you, Edmund? How's the family, Edmund? Did you have a good trip, Edmund? Is life treating you well, Edmund?'"

"Milly?" Kristoff asked.

"My name," she growled. "My name that I haven't used since I was twelve."

"Which was when I met you, and you came into my life like the shining knight you are." Edmund smiled as he reminisced. "So you'll always be Milly to me."

Kristoff looked with a critical eye at Fitz. "It doesn't fit."

"Thank you," Fitz answered sincerely.

"Good thing you're not marrying Anna," Kristoff continued, trying to keep the good humor going. He wasn't sure about this Edmund, but less tense had to be a good idea. "You'd be Princess Milly."

"Well," Fitz's chuckle seemed uncomfortable, almost wistful. "Good thing there is no danger of me marrying into the royal family."

"About that," Edmund shifted in his seat and then waved the guards out of the room excepting the sergeant. Once they were alone. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small box. With a wink to Kristoff, he got down on one knee. "Milly, will you marry me?"

"What?" Both Fitz and Kristoff exclaimed at once, voices raised together in confusion.

"Marry me?" The Prince repeated almost sincerely. "You know, 'To have and to hold, until death do us part.' Marry me?"

"What in the hell? Edmund!" This time only Fitz exclaimed, but her consternation was enough for both of them. "Edmund, I can't do that … I mean … I'm not … we're … we're RELATED for gods sake, amongst another million reasons why it would be a terrible idea. No! Just bloody hell, Edmund ... NO!"

"I guess this means 'all is forgiven'." Kristoff mused as he sat back into the sofa.

Edmund sighed and flopped back in his chair, his legs straight out and his arms hanging down. "I told father you were going to say that. But he insisted I try. He arranged it with the Archbishop, so it would be a legal marriage. I don't know how, but apparently he did."

"I don't care who arranged what with whom. That's absurd. I am not marrying you."

"Please," Edmund begged, now getting back down now on both knees. "Father says I have to marry. I'm twenty five, and it's time or some such nonsense like that. And you're my only hope. We don't even have to live together … you know you can show up for Christmas … or Easter if Christmas is just too much … once a year and that's that." He gestured expansively, miming the ease he wanted Fitz to feel about the whole situation. "You'll have your own stipend, a very generous one. You can have a ship. You can have a fleet. You can do what you want, when you want. You can keep whom you want, be with whom you want.. And since … well, we're certainly not going to have children, the related thing matters a whole lot less. I mean if you want them fine for you, but you're going to have to look elsewhere for the stud."

Edmund turned to Kristoff and said conspiratorially, "I saw a woman once … nude …. it scared me. Scarred for life. Never again."

"I'm not sleeping with some man to have children!" Fitz exclaimed. "Which is besides the point, I can't marry you ... I'm … I have … I'm already with ... I just can't … won't ... marry you."

Edmund pouted. "But I can't imagine any other woman I would want to pretend to be with. You're the best, Milly. And if you won't have me, I'm going to have to find someone else and soon. Mother threatened to help."

The silence fell across the room like a thick blanket. "Oh God … no." Fitz grimaced. That would be a disaster for the Prince. The Queen was not a generous person in her evaluation of her youngest son, someone whom she made plain she considered a waste of a perfectly good title. The Queen would not have his best interests at heart at all. "Maybe … maybe I can assist you even if I'm not to be your bride."

"How?" Glumly kicking his feet up onto the ottoman, Edmund suddenly looked quite young. Fitz was reminded of the boy she had grown up … well, visiting for the most part as she was in the Navy for most of Edmund's life … but she had loved him. He had been a sweet nine year old when she met him, an innocent surrounded by backstabbing, devious people. He had certainly grown more worldly since then, innocent was not a word she could use anymore, but he was still sweet, she could see that. He might be surrounded by all the trappings of wealth and command, but there in front of her was the little boy she remembered.

"Well," Fitz mused as a plan formed. "I know a number of eligible young women … unattached … well bred … similar in affections ... who might find the opportunity you presented me worthwhile. I could send letters of introduction. I can also almost guarantee that their fathers are not going to pry too closely into any match. To a man they will be sighing in relief."

"You would do that? For me?" Edmund face lit up in happiness. "Oh, that would be wonderful. Oh please, introduce away. But ... make sure they're not ugly … I don't want an ugly wife."

"First I think I will make sure that they are not going to take advantage of you. But I assure you that they are not ugly," Fitz said dryly. "But keep in mind my tastes do not run to the physique of your Sergeant."

"Moeltke. Sergeant Moeltke. Do you like him?" Edmund dropped his voice to a whisper, as if the Sergeant couldn't hear him then. And maybe he couldn't. Fitz was sure he had plenty of practice not listening to the Prince. "He's an import. Prussian. I met him on some ambassadorial visit to Hanover. I had to have him. Fortunately he felt the same about me," Edmund positively tittered. "I never knew German could be such a romantic language."

Kristoff eyes widened as light finally dawned before his eyes. "Oh Edmund," Fitz sighed. "You are … impossible."

"No more than you, my dear. No more than you." Edmund beckoned the Sergeant over and spoke briefly with him, sending on his way. "I have something for you, from your mother. It came circuitously to me through some slip of a girl she asked me to put a good word in for … Alicia … Adele?

"Alice. Alice Wainwright." So her mother had received her letter and made good on helping Alice. That made Fitz feel even better.

"Yes, it seems I'm her sponsor. You're going to have to tell me what that means. She's to take the Lieutenant's exam soon." Edmund turned dramatically reflective. "Hmmmm, I wonder if _she'd _marry me."

"Don't you dare." Fitz hissed. "She … well for one thing, she's too young for you. For another I'd kill you."

"Pffft. Don't let Moeltke hear you. He takes such talk far too seriously."

Fitz pointed her finger at the Prince. "You had better take it seriously. Stay away from Alice. Sponsor all you like, but from a decent distance. She's still an innocent."

"We all were once," Edmund said, enjoying his sister's sputtering. Then the door opened, and he held out his hand as Moeltke returned with the letter. "This is from your mother."

Fitz took the envelope and turned it over in her hand. Any annoyance she was feeling toward her brother evaporated. "Thank you." She tucked it into her coat. She would read it later, when she was alone.

"Now," Edmund clapped his hands together. "Now that we have solved my problem, how long will you be staying? You are welcome to remain as long as you like, I paid enough to keep everyone from this place. They have horses and hounds and some fine countryside. I know how much you like to hunt. And I've missed you so."

Kristoff snorted at the mention of hunting, and Fitz narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, I am at loose ends for the moment. I could stay ..." she tried to remember if Elsa told her how long that idiot Prince was staying … "a week, or so."

"Oh that's wonderful! You'll love it. The inn has a very decent cook, even if he thinks fish is a meat. And since I took the whole inn, I have plenty of room."

Kristoff elbowed Fitz as subtly as he could manage. "I don't know. Fitz. You really have some THINGS that you NEED to take care of at home."

"No, if I go home, then I am likely to cock up THINGS much worse than they are. This would be a GOOD time to visit with my brother."

"People are very WORRIED about you."

"PEOPLE have enough to do without me there making a mess of things."

"PEOPLE are upset, and you need to stop RUNNING AWAY from them if you're going to make this any better."

"PEOP …."

"Oh for God's sake, what are you going on about," Edmund exclaimed. "Is this some strange Arendellian code?"

"No," Fitz and Kristoff mumbled at the same time.

"OK, then it's settled. You're staying, at least for the night. We can talk about "THINGS" and "PEOPLE" later," Edmund said. "I'll leave you to freshen up a bit before dinner." He stood clearly dismissing them. "Lord Kristoff it was a pleasure meeting you."

Kristoff mumbled, "Likewise," as Anna had taught him.

"And I'll see you both at dinner. I'll send a man by." He clapped Fitz on the arm with one hand and pulled her close with the other. "You and I are going to have a chat. I need stories from your exciting life to fill out my extraordinarily boring one.."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Later the Prince escorted the Sandviks back across the bridge. Elsa wasn't sad to see them go, and she hoped maybe the good Master had learned something about exactly what was meant when the Council spoke in hushed tones of her being socially awkward. It wasn't that Elsa didn't know exactly what was expected her of at a dinner like this, or at a ball, or at any of the other very uncomfortable dinners she had with prospective suitors. It was that after thirteen years of nearly complete isolation, which turned out to have been not only for naught, but to have brought on the very thing it was meant to prevent, she no longer had the patience to do something that only pleased someone else unless she saw the sense in it, too. And, she thought with a smile, now that she was Queen, she really didn't have to.

That smile disappeared, however, when she considered about how she had gotten herself into this mess, and she was the one who had allowed it, there was no getting away from that truth. She had given in to the Council's wishes because she had been afraid. She had been afraid to tell them the truth about her intentions as far as marriage. She had been afraid because somewhere in her head a voice that sounded remarkably like her father was telling her that what she wanted wasn't as important as the needs of her Kingdom. She had been afraid because what she had with Carolina seemed too good to be something she was allowed to have. She had been afraid because she knew as much as she hated arguing, she hated losing an argument even more, and this stupid stubbornness had driven Carolina from her bed, and now she was off on some wild goose chase to see her brother … in another kingdom where Elsa couldn't even protect her. And lastly she was afraid because if she couldn't get her back then Elsa knew the rest of her life would be sadly incomplete.

"Ma'am?"

"Yes, Kai." Elsa turned from her brooding.

"His Highness has returned."

"Oh, thank you." She didn't want to see him, but the poor man didn't deserve to be completely shunned because she was a coward. "If you would show him back. I think I'll take him on a short tour of the castle before I retire for the evening." It would be short. There was no way she was taking him anywhere beyond the first floor.

Kai nodded and then returned shortly with Reinhardt. He seemed happy, perhaps the conversation with Master Sandvik had somehow made up for dinner. Elsa couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. Probably it would be least painful for all concerned if he just decided this whole adventure was a bad idea and left, but she would prefer he not leave angry. Luneberg was as small insignificant principality in the Austrian Empire, but the Empire was large … and Arendelle was even smaller.

"Your Majesty, how kind of you to wait up for me."

"I just wanted to make sure you were settled and acquainted with the castle well enough to get around. I presume no one has given you the tour."

"They have not, but even if they had, I would still feign ignorance if it allowed me the continued pleasure of your company." His self-satisfied grin already had Elsa regretting her offer.

They started down the main hallway from the large double doors in front. Elsa took him through the several parlors and reception areas that comprised the front half of the first floor. Kai followed them, helpfully filling in historical tidbits as they became appropriate. Elsa herself was just becoming acquainted with a lot of the first floor since she had seen so little of it growing up, so he was actually being helpful. However she considered it quite possible he had an ulterior motive of preventing her being alone with the Prince, and she loved him all the more for it.

They moved through the throne room, and then to the gallery. Reinhardt had been becoming more and more impatient as the tour went on, shooting Elsa looks that she completely ignored. Then, when the butler was deep into a monologue about how the painting of Jean d'Arc came to the castle, the Prince interrupted him.

"You know, this is fascinating, Kai," he said. "But I wondered if you might be able to assist my man in my rooms. He had mentioned being unsure of where to put my trunks. I am sure Her Majesty can take me around from here."

Kai stopped in mid-sentence. "I'm not sure this is the right time ..."

"Yes, I think it is." Reinhardt leaned over to Elsa. "You don't mind if Kai takes care of that do you? It would be a tremendous help to me if that was done before it got too late."

"No, I suppose not." Elsa wasn't keen on being left alone with the Prince, but she didn't see a tactful way out of such a blunt request.

When Kai left, Reinhardt let out an audible sigh of relief. "Pretentious man," he said. "I was afraid he would never leave us alone."

Elsa stared at the Prince, crossing her arms tightly on her chest. "Kai is not pretentious," she replied tersely. "He was only being helpful, something I appreciate. Aside from that, he is not just my butler, but he is an old family friend, and someone I trust implicitly. There is nothing you could not say while he was here."

"I am sorry, Elsa," he rolled her name out, clearly pleased to be able to use it, "but there are conversations that I will not have among the servants." He pulled her to the settee and sat both of them down. "I wanted to apologize for Master Sandvik. He overstepped his station in his remarks about your sister."

"Excuse me?" Elsa didn't deny that a lot of Sandvik's behavior could use apologizing for, but she was concerned about the idea that he had over stepped … his station.

"It is what happens when the bourgeoisie are given too much power. They think they can run the Kingdom, run Our lives."

Elsa had to think before she could respond to that."Has it never occurred to you that perhaps the people in a Kingdom might be entitled to have a say in how it is run?"

"Nonsense." The Prince cut her off with a dismissive wave of his hand. "That sounds like those miserable republicans and their damned democracy. The rabble are not capable of governing themselves, you saw that result in Gaul, and the middle class are hardly better. They can make money because we allow it, but we are all better off if they refrain from making law."

"Actually, I think if you look at recent history you would see that absolute monarchy is unlikely to last …."

"It will here in Arendelle if we are firm." He leaned over, peering at her as if she was a cute kitten he had found near his boot, and he spoke softly so as not to alarm that kitten. "I understand it might be a difficult topic for you. Your gentle nature no doubt predisposes you to lenience and kindness. But if you had a King with a firm hand ..."

Elsa stiffened; her lips compressed into a thin line. Reinhardt shivered as a chill breeze whipped through the hall. "I think you misunderstand my role in Arendelle, Your Highness. I do not need the firm hand of anyone else to help me govern."

"Oh, Elsa," he reached out to pat her arm. "I didn't mean ..."

"Your Majesty," Gerda came briskly through the doors. "Kai mentioned that you might require assistance with your tour."

"Thank you, Gerda." Elsa was relieved; she couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't be an outright insult. The Prince seemed completely blind to how demeaning his words were. She also knew ice was forming under her feet, and she didn't even feel the urge to try to stop it. It was a short step from there to icicles on the ceiling. "But I think that it is time for me to retire. It has been a very long day." She stood and looked down at the Prince. "If you will excuse me, Your Highness. I am sure Gerda can lead you back to your rooms."

"Not necessary," he waved off the help. "And I apologize if my language was too frank, Your Majesty. I have spent too much time with my father and brother. I am afraid that I am unaccustomed to the company of women, and may have presumed too much on your behalf. Politics can be very dull for a woman."

Elsa's eyes went wide. Now she was sure it was not too soon to despise this man. "Not this woman, I assure you. And you did not presume in the manner in which you think." If you ever think, she reflected privately. "I shall take my leave. It's late."

The Prince stood to bow, one foot moving backward in what was a practiced stance ... and slipped on the ice, falling forward. Elsa, against her initial impulse, caught him and easily returned him upright, her footing as solid as if she was standing on the bare floor. He mumbled an apology and keeping his eyes on his feet this time, carefully bowed. She turned and left without so much as a backward glance, a trail of frost and ice following behind her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was cozy in the parlor with the fire, cold here even though it was only just October. They had had a fine dinner and then retired to parlor for the evening. Kristoff retired to bed just after that. He felt that brother and sister deserved a night alone together to talk. Whatever happened tonight could well set Fitz's course for the future, and Kristoff instinctively realized she needed to be the master of that course, no matter how passionately he felt about the outcome.

It had only taken the promise of an old bottle of Scotch, and Fitz was in for the evening. Edmund did not travel without all the comforts of home, so here she was, lounging in a plush chair, Edmund across from her, the Scotch between them, a fine fat cigar in her fingers. She took a long drink of the whiskey and then pulled the smoke into her mouth and reveled in the taste of civilization. This was a luxury she had almost forgotten existed.

"We're only two, so Whist is out and so is Brag." Fitz was sorry, her brother would be well financed. She had looked forward to gambling with him.

"I think I'd rather just talk anyway," Edmund said. "And enjoy my own hospitality."

"And quite hospitable you are," Fitz agreed. She raised her glass in a toast to her host. "This is fine whiskey. That is one of things we lack in Arendelle. Decent spirits. I had this stuff called 'troll juice' once."

"That does sound dubious."

"Knocked me on my ass, for sure," Fitz chuckled. "But what a head the next morning … and it turns everything … and I mean everything … green."

Edmund laughed at the thought. "It's rather hard to believe that you're actually living in a place like that. And I mean, you're saying things like, _**'We**_ lack in Arendelle.' Have you gone native?"

But Fitz dodged that implied question, quickly returning with, "So, tell me the news of Winchester."

"Oh, please Mil ..."

"Can you not call me Fitz?"

"No." Edmund shook his head. "You're my sister Milly. Milly, who was the first person to stand up to Richard for me and beat the crap out of him. I don't really know this Fitz person; she was away for so much of my youth. Although she sounds fascinating. I hear she's a war hero."

"Fine," Fitz chuckled. "I suppose you do have the right to call me what you will. And we were speaking of Winchester."

"No, we weren't. Really there's no point. It hasn't changed. It won't change, not until father passes, and then you'll hear of it yourself no matter what Scandinavian hellhole you hide yourself in." Edmund gestured expansively with his cigar. "It's likely to be another bloodbath."

Fitz sighed, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Oh, I intend to be well out of the way," Edmund added. "For Richard takes far too much after father to be content with second fiddle, and William isn't smart enough to stop him."

Fitz puffed on her cigar and grunted. This was all true.

"Other than that, mother is still a bitch and a half, Bea is off being pregnant in the Highlands with Phillip, who is probably playing with every maid he can get his hands on. John and Hermione are exactly the same, except happier since you're gone. But you … you are the true mystery, the only one doing anything new, the only one worth talking about, and believe me everyone does talk about you, especially now. We all have but one question. What in god's name possessed you to stay in Arendelle?"

Fitz exhaled and tapped the ash off her cigar. She couldn't avoid the question any longer, and it wasn't like she didn't expect to be asked this. "I didn't fancy the trip back in the Vigilant's hold. Nor the noose waiting for me at the end of the trip."

"Well that might explain anyone else not coming back, but the Milly … excuse me, the Fitz I know wouldn't have been afraid to return, she'd have been egging Ledsham on, demanding a chance to redeem her honor even if she were to hang, not cowering under some ice cube." Edmund looked at her over the edge of his glass daring her to contradict him. "And then there's Arendelle, not exactly the garden spot of the continent. I couldn't even find it on the damn map! I had to get Moeltke to find it for me."

"It is small, but it's not a bad place. Pleasant this time of year."

"Excuse me?" Edmund almost spit out his drink. "Since when did my intrepid, heroic, impulsive, rambunctious, youngest Captain of a ship of the line … actual war hero …. of a sister stay anyplace because the weather was 'pleasant'? You're not fooling me, Milly." He smirked over his drink. "It's a woman, isn't it."

"I just happened to land there." Fitz tried to keep her tone light.

"Oh, you're a terrible liar. So, now I know it's a woman." Edmund refilled both their glasses and then offered a toast to the air. "To this sorceress who has cast a spell on my sister. … she must be quite a spectacular sight to see if you're risking frostbite to see her. Or does she have other more redeeming qualities …."

Fitz brought her glass down firmly onto the table with a muffled bang. "For god's sake Edmund, keep a civil tongue in your head."

"Well," Edmund looked up at her. "That's interesting. I didn't know you had become such a prude in your old age." He sipped his drink and waited.

"I'm sorry," Fitz said. She needed to change the topic. After a moment she added, "It wasn't that I was afraid of Ledsham. But the King is a bit unpredictable, you know."

"Hummm." He nodded in agreement. "Yes, I know."

They continued drinking in silence. Their cigars two points smoldering in the warm light of the fire. Edmund tapped some ash into the ashtray. He spoke slowly, weighing his words carefully, "But if you're worried about the repercussions of that fiasco with Queen …. oh, what was her name …. Alyssa …."

"Elsa."

"Elsa," Edmund chuckled. "I can assure you that nothing came to roost on you. That fool Ledsham was hoist on his own petard. If anything father believes that you would have gotten her in the end. Seduced her with your consummate charm and brought her back, more than happy to come with you." He smirked at his own double entendre.

Fitz's jaw tightened as she clamped down on her ire. "Your point, brother?"

"My point is that you should come back with me even if you don't want to save me from a marriage bed with some other woman."

"I'm saving myself from a marriage bed with you."

"Whatever. But you must know there is a place for you in Avalon, and there always will be." Edmund dismissed her objections with a wave of his cigar. Then he brought his eyes to hers. "You worked hard to get where you did. You were the Captain of the most feared ship in Avalon's Navy. Yours was a crackerjack career, a fine ship, an enviable assignment, more than enough prize money to live as you pleased, and no lack of companionship. And you loved it. But now you're willing to throw away all of that: your career, the Vigilant, your homeland all because of some sweet-skirted Jeze ..."

This time Fitzwilliam jumped to her feet. "By God, Edmund you are my brother, but you will change your tune, or I will have satisfaction."

Edmund looked up at her and inhaled a mouthful of smoke. "Really?" he said as he exhaled. "What honor would you find in skewering a man who doesn't know a sword from a butter knife?"

Perhaps the whiskey had gone to her head. Certainly Edmund didn't know what he was saying, she decided. "I apologize." Fitz sat back down and breathed deeply. "But I would ask you to … be more restrained."

"This woman must be something pretty serious. I know it's not that you got her pregnant."

"Edmund!" Fitz had to grip the chair arms not to leap up again.

"Alright." The prince conceded, taking pity on his poor sister. "And now, I am being completely sincere. If you are giving all that up, the Vigilant and everything else, not to mention thinking of challenging me … well, this must be one very special woman indeed. Special enough that I deserve to know at least a little something about her." He sat back and waited patiently for Fitz to answer.

"She is a very special woman," Fitz said finally. Her brother was like a terrier with his teeth in a rat once he decided he had to know something. And between his persistence and the warm glow provided by the Scotch, she found she could bear to think of Elsa again. As she thought about the woman who had changed her life, she found she also wanted to share that feeling with someone.

Edmund leaned forward. "So you must tell me of her. I have to know what kind of woman has tamed Milly Fitzwilliam's wild heart. Are her eyes like the stars in the night sky, her skin satin, her lips soft and pink, her hair like spun gold … does 'she walk in beauty like the night'?"

"Amongst other things," Fitz answered. Elsa was beautiful, but she didn't want Edmund to think it was that. She had had many women who were beautiful, beauty was not the real attraction of the Queen of Arendelle. So she searched for the right word. "She is formidable."

"Indeed. I hadn't realized that was something to be appreciated in a woman."

Fitz continued after giving him a glare. "She is smart, smarter than anyone I've ever met, quick witted too. She runs me in circles when we talk."

"Not that hard, you know."

"I did not come here to be abused. If you want to hear me, then hush."

"Please ... continue." Edmund affected an exaggerated pose of concentration, but in fact he was interested. The Milly he knew had been kind but not necessarily stalwart as concerned women. She was as generous with her affections as any man he had known, perhaps more so in fact, since she knew there would be no permanent repercussions from her sexual liaisons such as a man might face. Never once did she seem distressed by the passing nature of her encounters. Never once did she express a desire for permanence. In fact, Edmund found he was far more a romantic in his heart than his half sister … until now. Now she was fumbling with her words, a schoolboy trying to describe his first love, no – a poet searching for the right words for his true love … except his sister was no poet. The only fact missing was, who did this to her?

"She is brave, and strong … though I doubt she thinks it. She demands your attention, but not with her words, with her presence. She is calm and collected all of the time. She is adventurous and spontaneous in rare perfect moments. She can be fierce, and she is always loving." Fitz looked away into the firelight, and said haltingly, "She is my match. She completes me. I have never felt like this about anyone … anyone."

Edmund looked over at his sister, a half smile on his lips. He finished adding up all the lose ends in his head.

"So does she return your affections … this Alyssa?"

"Elsa," Fitz corrected again. "And ... it's … it's difficult."

Edmund smiled as Fitz confirmed his suspicions. Of course his chimerical sister would fall in love with a queen. "As if you would do something other than difficult. It seems to be what you thrive on. My sister … who decides she must have the Queen, the Snow Queen no less."

Fitz chewed her bottom lip. Edmund had her to rights. "Yes. The Queen. But … well, she's really not the Snow Queen you've heard about. She's so much more. And what I feel …" Fitz buried her forehead in her palm with a sigh. "Words never have been my strong suite."

"You're doing well enough."

Fitz slumped back in her chair, ignoring the encouragement. "So, I can't leave her … I won't leave her … I'm not leaving her," Fitz declared, suddenly realizing the sad truth of this. "Not for King … country … or even the Vigilant. Not for my life. I can't."

"She is a lucky woman."

"No Edmund, I am the lucky one. You have no idea ..." Fitz sighed, and she studied the fire. She was sure that somewhere in the flames lurked a metaphor for what she felt, what Elsa meant to her, but it eluded her. "No idea how much I love her and how unworthy I am to have her. I … I am not good enough for her. It's not even her station, but just her … she's deserves someone who … who can give her back what she gives to me. She deserves someone who is better than I am – who will treat her better, not some clumsy obnoxious idiot."

Edmund sighed. This was a new side to his sister as well. She was always sure of herself, always in control. There was cocky, and then there was Milly, a whole order of magnitude more confident. It was disconcerting to see her so out of sorts, but reassuring as well. If this woman could reduce Millicent Fitzwilliam to this state, she might well deserve her. She might well be able to handle her.

Edmund reached over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Milly you're one of the finest people I know. Brave, honorable, kind … a true gentleperson. She is lucky to have you. Anyone would be …" He snorted when she frowned at him. "It's why I wanted you. She can do no better. That is one thing I absolutely know." He beckoned as if to draw her words out. "Do you know her thoughts about this? Have you asked her how she feels?"

"Not precisely," Fitz confessed.

"Have you told her how you feel? Told her these things you just told me?"

"No. Words aren't my … I can't. What if she doesn't ..." She sighed and sank back in defeat. "I am a coward about this, Edmund."

"I see," he said, leaning back in his chair and joining his sister in staring at the fire. After a moment, he cleared his throat pulling Fitz back from her despondent reverie. Then Edmund reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box. He tossed it underhand to Fitz. "Keep the ring. I purchased it in Germany. It's valuable, quite valuable really, but it's not a family heirloom or anything."

"No, I can't."

"I insist. You came to see me, at my request, with no thought of your own safety, so I insist you take something back with you."

"But what do I need a ring for ..."

"You said you loved her." Edmund's face lit up with a broad grin as he scoffed at her. "God, you really can be an idiot. What do you think people do with an engagement ring?"

"Edmund, she's a queen. I'm a woman. I can't marry the Queen of Arendelle …."

"About that, I don't know, but if you love her this much, perhaps you should give her something that tells her that. If you can't find the words to tell her how you feel then show her."

"But … did you not even listen to what I just said!" Fitz clenched her fist around the small ring box.

But Edmund was not backing down. Finally he had something on his 'perfect' sister, whom it seemed had a less than perfect command of her feelings. "If she's half the woman you say she is, and if she has any sense, which it seems to me she has, then she will appreciate you. So take the ring. It might help … smooth over your difficulties. It is the least I can do for you after all you have done for me."

"These are not difficulties easily smoothed over," Fitz sighed. "Even now she is receiving a suitor from Austria."

"A suitor?" Edmund looked at box in Fitz's hand. He could snatch it back. "Perfidious wench."

"No!" Fitz felt her emotions flip again threatening to overcome her good sense. "She's not. This wasn't her idea, but she's an unmarried Queen, and so it seems that suitors … just sort of happen."

"Indeed." Edmund didn't look convinced.

"And we fought about it …horribly ... and I stormed out … and now I'm here … and really would you blame her for choosing someone more suitable and probably a lot more … I don't know … civil than that? Than I am?"

Edmund laughed, "It is true, your courtly graces never were your strength. But surely about this you'll put up a fight."

"How?" She was spurred on by his mockery. "I can't stand to be away from her, but if I go back and he's there … Arendelle will be at war with the Austrian Empire before you can say 'Prince en brochette'."

"And that would be awkward," Edmund said, a smirk playing on his lips. "The Austrian Empire is allied with us at present, but it is a tenuous alliance. Wouldn't want you mucking that up."

"Heavens no," Fitz concurred with a bitter sigh. She thought perhaps she should just beat her brains in against the wall; it would be less painful.

"And I've got the perfect solution!" Edmund said enthusiastically as a brilliant plan came to him..

"What?"

"Who better to supplant one Prince than another Prince, perhaps even one of greater worth."

"What? Who?"

"Me, you idiot." Edmund pointed at himself. "Oh, it's marvelous. I am brilliant! I will go scare off this Austrian usurper, send him packing, then you will take my gift of that ring and present it to this Elsa Snow Queen. And if she hasn't the sense to say yes, or whatever is legal in Arendelle … I hear they are terribly liberal about these things, no proper church really... anyhow if she hasn't the sense to take you back then you can come with me or stay, your choice."

Pondering this scheme, Fitz opened the box. It was a beautiful ring. Edmund had much better taste than she ever would. "Do you think this plan of yours has any chance at working?"

"Of course it does, rely on my charm and good sense. It is a masterful plan."

Fitz snorted.

"And it's certainly better than you trying to hide with your tail between your legs waiting for this scoundrel to leave. And bonus … I get to meet her., and she will get to meet the only sane member of your family. I really do make a good impression."

"My mother ..."

"Oh rub it in, _your_ mother is sane. Mine would eat her children if she could catch them." Edmund looked at her, his hands together as if in prayer. "Please, please … it will be wonderful, the evil prince shall be vanquished, you will have your Queen back, and I will get to meet my new in-laws sort of to be."

He had a point, and she couldn't think of anything better, so in desparation Fitz agreed. She even tucked the ring in her pocket. "Thank you, brother."

"You are welcome, sister." Edmund looked buoyant at the prospects of their ruse. "Now, I'll wake up the household. You go get Prince Ruggedly Handsome up out of bed … unless you would rather I ..."

"I'll go wake Kristoff, thank you."

"We can leave immediately, as soon as we're packed and that really won't take very long. The Winchester is very fast, very very fast. We can have you back in half the time of a trade ship."

"Oh," Fitz suddenly envisioned the reception they would receive arriving in a warship from Avalon. "I believe that would be considered an act of war."

"Nonsense, I am a master diplomat. Don't worry one bit about that. You'll see, everything will work out wonderfully."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"It's bad enough that I have to take the stupid Prince of stupid whatever stupid place he's from out on a stupid ride," Anna groused as she brushed Sven's coat. "But I have to do it at some god awful stupid hour in the morning?"

The reindeer grunted in sympathy; he too had been blissfully sleeping until Anna had woke him up.

"Well, it wasn't my idea. Blame Queen Bossy Pants. Just because she gets up way to early for civilized people doesn't mean ..."

The head groom trotted out, alerted by one of the stable boys, just in time to hear her and responded, "Your Highness, you could have just sent someone to have us ready the horses. There's no need of you coming yourself."

Sven gave a brisk stomp and a low bleat that might have almost been a growl. The groom backed carefully away from his stable.

"Yeah," Anna smiled at him with embarrassment at the thought of what he had heard, and reached over to the basket of carrots she bad brought with her. It only took one carrot to mollify the reindeer, but he still had an eye riveted on the head groom just in case he tried any tricky stuff. "I thought I'd let the Prince ride my horse, Blackie, and I'll take Sven. He's been mopey since Kristoff has been away, but Sven doesn't like it when strangers you know … do stuff to him."

"Yes, ma'am." The stable boys and grooms all gave Sven a wide berth especially when Kristoff wasn't with them. The reindeer didn't act like any sort of horse they had ever known, and he certainly didn't like to be treated like the other horses. "But we can take care of saddling Blackie and getting him ready to go. Will be it a long ride?"

"I hope not!" Anna snorted, then she corrected herself. "But you know, it will depend on the Prince and what he's interested in. We should be back before lunch though."

Sven snorted in agreement. It would NOT be a long ride if Anna was going with a "stupid" Prince.

"You won't be needing packs, then. We'll get right to it, Your Highness."

Anna continued cooing and commiserating with Sven, brushing him until his coat was shining. Kristoff had only been gone a couple of days, but she knew he wouldn't want to come home to a reindeer that was both mad at him for leaving without him AND had a matted coat. Sven could sometimes hold a grudge, and Kristoff would get mopey if Sven was mopey. The castle really didn't need any more mopey people … or reindeer … in it.

Their bonding was interrupted when Olaf bounced up. "Hi!" he exclaimed and proceeded to give Anna a big hug. "What are you doing?"

Anna dropped the curry comb and moved out of the stall as Sven chomped at Olaf's nose, just barely missing it. "I'm taking the Prince of Loserland on a ride, to keep him out of Elsa's hair this morning."

"Why would a Prince want to be in Elsa's hair?" the snowman asked. "Is he trying to get inside it? Is he braiding it? Is he doing that thing that Fitz does to make her purr?"

"No, Olaf," Anna shook her head, and tried not to laugh. Sven was doing enough of that for both of them. "That's just an expression. I'm taking him out so that Elsa can get some work done this morning and not have to deal with him."

"Why doesn't she just tell him that she's busy," Olaf pouted a little. He often got told she was busy. Why didn't this Prince?

"Yeah, but he came to Arendelle just to see her. He's supposed to ask her to marry him, and so she doesn't just want to …."

Anna got no further than that because Olaf let out a mournful cry of horror. "Noooooo! She can't do that. She can't marry a Prince. She loves Fitz."

Anna nodded, and Sven stomped fiercely in agreement.

Olaf continued on, still upset by this idea. "She loves Fitz, and Fitz loves her. She's sleeping with Fitz because you know … Fitz is different."

Anna was about to re-explain the whole sleeping with Fitz was a private thing, but then she was struck with an idea – a brilliant idea. "Olaf, why don't you come to dinner with us tonight?'

"Why?" Olaf wasn't usually invited to dinner, since he didn't eat, which meant all there was for him to do was talk ... and talk ... and talk.

"I, um, I think the Prince would like to meet you."

"Really?" Olaf puffed up a little at that thought. A Prince wanting to meet him. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all ... but he still couldn't marry Elsa. "Is he a hugger?"

"He might be," Anna said a huge grin breaking out on her face. "I think he might be."

"OK. Great!" Olaf bounced happily at the thought of another hugging partner. "And maybe he'll want to see the 'happy snowman' dance, and we can sit by the fire and be warm, and I can tell him all about heat, and we can play with my head … or you know other things. I can tell him all about my brother, Marshmallow. Do you think he will want to see Marshmallow? I can take him up the mountain to see him, that would keep him out of Elsa's hair too. And Marshmallow doesn't have hair … or a skull …. or bones, just like me. So it wouldn't be a problem. Oh, Anna! This will be so fun!"

Anna's smile didn't dim even when the grooms brought out her horse all saddled for the Prince to ride.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Reinhardt's valet, Deiter, was concerned. The Prince had gone out early in the morning for a short ride with Princess Anna, as it seemed the Queen did not ride. How one could be a member of the nobility, a Queen no less, and not ride was beyond his understanding, but apparently there were a lot of things about Queen Elsa that were unusual, starting with the fact that she had frozen her entire Kingdom almost beyond recovery at her Coronation. This fact didn't predispose Deiter to the young Queen, but as his lord was not in the habit of asking him for marriage advice, he kept it to himself. They, Princess Anna and Prince Reinhardt, were only supposed to tour a part of Arendelle, the city and the immediate surrounding area. Deiter had expected him home several hours ago. Indeed Reinhardt had said he expected to be back by lunch, but lunch had been at noon and it was now almost two o'clock.

Deiter was about to go find Kai. The portly butler seemed a decent sort, at least he had a good German name. When the door from the hall to the sitting room of the suite burst open and in tromped the Prince, soaking wet and shivering, a wet mat of green slime embedded in his hair.

"Your Highness, what happened?"

"Princess Anna of Arendelle happened!" Reinhardt growled. "Get me some dry clothes, and send for someone to draw a hot bath. That damn fjord is freezing this time of year."

"Of course Your Highness. Immediately." Deiter dashed out to find a maid and then returned moments later. He found the Prince sitting on the floor struggling to get his sodden boots off. "Here let me help you with that. I think we should take off …." They both fell over backwards in different directions as he pulled off the Prince's boot. As it came off it flooded the floor, getting Deiter almost as wet as Reinhardt. He was going to have to send the rugs out to be dried and find replacements before nightfall. It got very cold in the castle at night, and the rugs were essential to keeping the room warm.

The Prince tried to stand, slid on the slick floor that bordered the room, and ended up on his back. "Oh! Damn that woman!" he exclaimed staring up at the cheerfully decorated ceiling that filled his view from down there. "Damn this entire dreadful day!"

"If you don't mind me asking, milord, how did you end up in the fjord?" The valet helped Reinhardt back up to a sitting position and then to his feet.

Reinhardt was more than happy to tell him the entire story as he began to strip off the rest of his wet clothing. Deiter ran to fetch a dressing gown and held it patiently for him as he listened. "Well first, she put me on this wretched excuse for a horse. Who calls their white horse 'Blackie'? Princess Anna that's who. And believe me the horse resents it. Foul tempered thing, almost threw me off twice. And she was riding astride … astride in a dress, mind you, no sense of propriety … and on this … this reindeer."

"A reindeer, milord? Surely you were mistaken."

"I was not mistaken!" Reinhardt sputtered at the irregularity of it all. "It's her plebeian fiance's ice harvesting reindeer, Sven. And apparently this reindeer doesn't realize it's a beast … and she TALKS to it, for god's sake. I think she's the crazy one, Deiter. I really think she is." The Prince allowed his man to drape the robe over his shoulders, and then he turned back to continue his story. "They …. Anna and Sven the reindeer … decided that we would ride around the outside of the wall and then come back on that causeway after we visited the docks. Do you think the bath is ready?"

"I am sure it will be shortly, milord."

Deiter dutifully followed the Prince into his bedroom and began laying the necessities for his bath, as Reinhardt was still ranting about his ride with Anna. "And the whole time we are riding she is going on and on and on about this Prince from the Southern Isles … Ham? Hal? Ha … something. You know there are thirteen of those boys running about. Something in the water, or a decided lack of education about procreation amongst the Southern Isles' royalty. Anyhow there we were ..."

Reinhardt thought back, unable to erase the image of Princess Anna prattling on about nothing while riding a reindeer.

_-{twilight zone flashback noise in}-_

"So he's all like, I love you. I've been looking for my place. I love sandwiches. And I believed him." Anna screwed up her face and made a long raspberry sound. Reinhardt wondered if it was too late to look as if he didn't know her.

"Turns out he lied. I mean it's apparently what Princes do, they lie to try to take over your Kingdom. He was going to kill Elsa! And then you know he tried to kill me first … and … well, I just wouldn't trust a Prince anymore, not that I have to. Kristoff's sweet and great and gorgeous – really, really, really gorgeous, and you never hear about ice-harvesters killing people for their Kingdoms, do you?"

"Um, I have not as of yet, Your Highness. But not all Princes …."

"Oh look," Anna pointed at the docks. "That's where I met that lying snake Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, or POS as I like to call him now. Right on that dock." She nudged Sven who started down the short stairs, Blackie following right behind. "I was walking here and he was …. well …." Anna went to dismount to show the Prince the place where the ill fated meeting occurred, but with her being astride in a rather voluminous skirt, Sven's antlers made it difficult.

"Please, allow me to assist you, Your Highness," Reinhardt hopped down from his horse and went to stand beside the Princess. "I think if we disentangle your skirts …" He reached over and tried to lift Anna's garments free of the antlers without exposing anything indecent, but that proved more difficult than he had imagined. The fact that Anna was trying to do it too didn't help any.

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch it …watch it! Oooooooh!"

There was a splash and then, after a moment, sputtering as the Prince's head broke the surface.

"Sorry," Anna said with an apologetic wave to Reinhardt1.

_-{twilight zone flashback noise out}-_

Reinhardt shivered as the memory faded. Deiter, fearing he was chilled, offered him more towels he had warmed by the fire.

"I stepped on a piece of seaweed, damn stuff is as slippery as the Queen's ice, I swear, and I fell backwards tumbling off the pier. Right where apparently the Princess had fallen once before into a boat."

"Well that was lucky, milord."

"This time there was no boat!"

"Ah, unfortunate thing that, milord."

"If I didn't know better I would say she was trying to kill me. As it was I had to swim until I found a ladder to climb up on, and by the time I found that damn horse, and remounted, and found Princess Anna, I'd missed lunch. I'm starving, by the way, do you think you could get something from the kitchens. Just to hold me until tea which is in … damn!" Reinhardt realized he had just an hour to bathe and change.

"Of course, milord."

"I must say," Reinhardt opened the door to the bath. The servant had been quick. The tub was full, and it was quite warm. He continued talking to Deiter as he got into the tub, little groans interrupting his complaints. "And I'm more than a little peeved, that no one told me that it was quite this dangerous here. Last night I almost broke my neck on some ice. The rumors about the Snow Queen are quite true. Now today, I almost drown. I am a pretty resilient man. However, there is only so much even I can take. I know Sandvik said I was the only hope here … but you know even as attractive as she is, I can't give Arendelle an heir, hell I can't even enjoy her if I'm dead, or lame from a broken back or skull or worse."

"Indeed milord, indeed."

"God … at least dinner shouldn't be dangerous. And it's a larger affair tonight, so even the conversation should be improved. I will wear my black uniform for tea, but lay out my red dress uniform for dinner that one always raises my spirits. With any luck I shall be able to finalize my position and get on with this. Yes, tonight should be a great improvement."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Your Majesty," Kai was moving as fast as he ever did trying to catch up with Elsa. He finally had to raise his voice. "Your Majesty!"

She stopped and turned, hands up and still backing away. "I can't Kai. I am supposed to have tea with Prince Reinhardt, and that was at three, it's past that now, and I can't keep him waiting any longer. Anna was supposed to be entertaining him, but I don't think he's in the mood for a lot more Anna right now."

"Your Majesty, this is urgent."

"I can't imagine how someone could actually fall into the fjord, it's not like it's small and difficult to see. But Anna was there, and she's done it more than a few …"

"Your Majesty, I just received word. There is a large warship from Avalon approaching quickly."

"What?" Elsa's hand flew up to her throat, and she felt a tingling wave of anxiety flow up her spine leaving her breathless as she recalled last time a large warship from Avalon visited, and the havoc that had caused. Then her mind snapped back to the present, and she began to consider the present situation. "What ship? Where are they? Do we know their intentions."

"The Winchester, ma'am. It seems it is one of King William's personal fleet. It is large and quite well armed. They are currently about a mile from the fjord. We can't tell their intentions, but the message did say they hadn't fired. The Agdar, the Resolution, and the Faithful Hand are all moving to intercept her."

"The bulk of our well armed ships."

Kai didn't have to answer that statement. "Admiral Naismith has set up a relay to bring messages so that you may stay informed. He assures me you will be kept up to date with everything he knows."

Elsa took a deep breath, "Do they need me? I can stop that ship. Kai, I'll freeze it and everyone on it before it enters the harbor if Naismith needs me to."

"He has not requested your help as of yet, Your Majesty, but I will make sure he is aware that it is available."

Elsa ran her hand across her tightly coiffed hair and absently nodded at Kai. "I don't think I'm feeling much like tea at the moment," she said at last.

"I can understand that, ma'am, but there is nothing you can do now. It would be prudent to wait until you have more information from Admiral Naismith before you make any decisions. You could, of course, summon your council."

"Oh god, no," Elsa said without thinking, and then she blushed. She was supposed to be a progressive ruler. "I am sure in the future that would be a good plan. But this is not the time to bring a group of people into the discussion. And with any luck by the time they would be able to get here the crisis will be well over."

"As you wish ma'am." Kai indicated the way to the parlor where tea was being served. "If it eases your mind, Your Majesty, Prince Reinhardt has not been waiting long. I believe it took him some time to recover from his ride. And Princess Anna has been spiritedly entertaining the chocolate torte."

Elsa gave him a hesitant smile. She appreciated his attempt to lighten her mood. "Very well, Kai, but please the moment you hear anything ... _anything_ ... you are to come to me."

"Of course, Your Majesty." The butler waited to follow her, but Elsa turned back suddenly.

"Kai, you don't think that Carolina...?"

"Your Majesty?"

"That she's injured … or … anything." Elsa would not say it. She still believed that Carolina would not betray her, but she did not necessarily trust this brother of hers.

"We can only hope not, Your Majesty." Kai folded his hands, but continued to meet her gaze. "I promise that I will bring you any news, any word about this situation immediately."

Elsa nodded her thanks, and then turned to make her way to the parlor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Are you sure they know we're not a threat?" Kristoff shoved his hands nervously into his pockets and resumed pacing on the main deck.

Fitz nodded reassuringly. "That's why we have all hands on the yardarms." She pointed up to where the crew was standing in the rigging. "They will know there is no one manning our cannon."

"Stand down! And prepare to be boarded!" The frigate Agdar flying the colors of Arendelle was close enough now that they could hear the order being shouted at them, even over the beat of the drum sounding general quarters on the other ship.

"Yeah, but they don't sound all that friendly." Kristoff leaned over the side rail and peered at the frigate, willing them to see his friendly Arendelle born and bred face, a face that was engaged to their Princess even if they didn't know that yet.

"There is a risk." Fitz shrugged. "But a small one really. They only have what?" She looked over at the deck. "Twenty four guns if she's standard. Only a couple of shots would even hit us at this range."

"Isn't one enough?"

"Only if you're unlucky." She turned when she heard the sharp snaps of the Marines coming to attention. "And look here is our Master of Ceremonies, now."

Edmund crossed to them in five long strides and then bounced on his toes in excitement. "Sorry I'm late, Mil. I had to console Captain Hitchcock. That was quite a drubbing you gave us last night. I think he fears he will retire a pauper."

"You should cover his losses," Fitz said seriously. "You are the one who suggested Whist. I don't think it's his game."

"I suppose that is the gentlemanly thing to do."

"T'is, so I know you'll do it." Fitz concurred, giving Edmund a fraternal smack on the shoulder.

Kristoff couldn't believe they were talking about a card game at a time like this. Sure it had been fun, and with his share of the winnings he and Fitz took off her brother and the Captain, he was sure he could actually buy that engagement ring for Anna. But they were on an enemy boat, well enemy as far as Arendelle knew, and it looked like the entire Navy had been dispatched to stop them before they could enter the fjord. Kristoff didn't know enough about boats to understand what was happening, but Fitz had already nodded in approval when the Agdar 'ran its guns out,' which really didn't sound like a good thing to him.

"Avalonian ship. Stand down and prepare to be boarded," the Bo'sun called again from the Agdar.

"Oh stuff and nonsense," Edmund muttered. "Can't the bloody fools see we're already standing down?"

"I did warn you there might be a certain lack of trust after the last incident Avalon perpetrated on Arendelle," Fitz said.

"I want you to remember that was _your_ ship."

"No, that was _YOUR_ Duke … or at least the Crown's Duke. I had no part in it, well not the incident part anyway."

"Well enough." Edmund turned to the Captain who had moved up behind them. "Can't we run up a white flag or something?"

Captain Hitchcock looked apoplectic at the thought. His eyes bugged out and all the color drained from his face. This was one of the finest ships in His Majesty's fleet; they did not simply surrender to a frigate. Fitz whispered something in her brother's ear.

"Oh, I guess not," Edmund concluded. "So have your man respond," He called back at the Captain. "I don't think it will go well for you if I have my legs shot out from under me."

Now Kristoff's complexion matched the Captain's. He didn't want his legs shot out from under him either. Scrubbing the back of his neck with his hand, he thought, why did he agree to this idiotic plan?

The Winchester's bo'sun had been summoned and now he yelled back through a speaking tube. "We are not prepared to attack. Our guns are in."

"Tell them I'm here … on … on a diplomatic mission." Edmund waved his hand in the air dismissively.

"We are carrying Prince Edmund of the royal house of Avalon on a diplomatic mission to Arendelle," echoed above them.

The Agdar continued closing, and its guns were still aimed at them, but still they didn't fire. There was a bit of a scramble on her deck. Kristoff could almost make out faces now, and he made sure that he was someplace where he could be easily seen.

"And Mil," Edmund tugged on Fitzwilliam's sleeve. "Something occurred to me when I was shaving this morning."

"Yes?" she responded, her eyes fixed on the ship approaching them. There were two more hanging just a little bit back. She wondered if Elsa was on a parapet somewhere preparing a storm.

"I can't just waltz you in to dinner like that."

"What?" Fitz pulled her eyes from the view before her and glanced back at her brother. "What do you mean."

"I mean, you can't be the center of attention, which you usually are, I mean because you're you. I need you to … blend in a bit more."

"Blend in?" Her brow furrowed; what possibly could Edmund mean?

"Yes, I'll explain it to you in more detail later. But I wanted you to set yourself mentally to ..."

Fitz never heard what she was setting herself mentally to do because the ships were now close enough that they could easily see the crew members of the Agdar, and more importantly the crew members of the Agdar could see onto the deck of the Winchester.

"Master Kristoff!" a voice shouted. "Are you harmed, Master Kristoff?"

Fitz felt a shiver of alarm run through her. If they thought he was a hostage things might get even more tense, and that was the sort of situation that could easily go awry. She waved at Kristoff encouraging him to answer.

"Uh no?" Kristoff said.

"Are you being held captive, Master Kristoff?"

"Uh …. no," he answered again slightly more surely. "These are my … my friends. We're coming to … to see Elsa?" OK, he could have been more steady there, but it seemed to work.

There was a great hubbub on the frigate. Finally the orders came, "Master Kristoff, we will take you and your party back with us. But that ship has to stay at least two miles outside the mouth of the fjord."

"Tell him, yes, yes, yes ... it's all fine." Edmund waved his hand again, clearly in a hurry to get all this underway.

A short time later Master Kristoff and his party had been transferred to the Agdar. There were a few tense moments. Apparently several of the officers and crew recognized Fitz and were not happy when they saw her disembarking from an Avalonian ship. But eventually the Captain came down from the quarter deck and everything was sorted out. He didn't look too pleased either when he saw Fitz, but he seemed impressed when Edmund stepped forward wearing his best dress uniform, hat at a jaunty angle, cape snapping in the wind. Edmund decided under the circumstances it would be best for him to introduce himself.

"I am His Royal Highness Edmund Geoffry Henry William of Avalon, fourth in line to the throne of Avalon, Duke of Westerly, Earl of Gare, Count Balih, Baron Killyleagh, Knight Companion of the Order of the Gules Rose, Knight Companion of the Order of the Mailed Fist, Knight Companion of the Order of the Periwinkle, aide-de-camp to His Majesty William V of Avalon, and I have come to court your Queen!"

Suddenly the only sound was the call of the gulls over the fjord and the slapping of waves against the hull. Kristoff took in the faces of the Arendelle officers, the stony expression on Fitz's face, and the expansive grin on Edmund's. Yes, this day was certainly going to be … interesting … for all concerned. He wondered if it was too late to swim back to Anna.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"So," Anna continued on cheerfully, "after that we went to the docks … and well you know what happened after that."

Reinhardt nodded in a very strained sort of way, tapping his tea cup idly on the saucer.

"Yes, I guess we do," Elsa added politely. Her heart wasn't in this conversation. She kept glancing at the door hoping to see Kai.

With the lull, the Prince saw his opening, his chance to get his whole visit back on course, so that he might get what he came for. "It was delightful going out with the Princess," Reinhardt said. "But since I am here to see you, I am hoping that we might get to spend some time alone together, perhaps tomorrow. We don't even have to go far, I understand the castle has lovely gardens."

"Oh," Elsa blinked bringing her attention back into the room. "Yes, indeed."

"So do you think that would be possible?" Reinhardt was watching her closely.

"Well, I usually like to check with my secretary, but I am sure that …" She trailed off and stood up as soon as the door opened, walking quickly over to Kai. At the door she turned and added, "If you'll just give me a moment."

"Is something wrong?" Reinhardt asked following her over. "Might I help?"

Elsa started, surprised that he had followed her into what was clearly a private conversation. "No, no, I am sure everything is fine ..." she pushed Kai out the door and followed him. "I'll be right back." Elsa pulled the door closed behind her and watched it carefully, half expecting the Prince to continue his pursuit. But he didn't. She was glad of that because once Kai gave her the entire update on what had transpired between the Winchester and the Agdar she found herself gaping in a very unqueenly way and then squeaking in surprise, "Here! He's coming here … to see me?"

Kai nodded.

"Oh my," Elsa took an unsteady step back and leaned on the door while she considered the rather awkward situation she was about to be in. "And nothing about Carolina?"

"Lady Fitzwilliam was seen in the company of Master Kristoff when they transferred to the Agdar. She was reported in good health."

"Then what in the world …" Elsa couldn't figure out why Prince Edmund of Avalon would arrive out of the blue declaring his intention to court her, with the woman who was her lover AND his half-sister in tow … unless Fitz hadn't told him … hadn't been able to tell him … was afraid to tell him. None of these possibilities seemed good.

"I expect the Prince will be here within the hour, Your Majesty."

"Oh … wonderful," Elsa breathed, thinking there was absolutely nothing wonderful about any of this. "Just let me know when he arrives. I'll greet him outside, on the portico. Oh … and have someone make up rooms for him – on – on the other side of the castle from Reinhardt, please."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lord Kristoff and his party were being escorted by Elsa's household guard to the castle from the docks. Edmund had brought Sergeant Moeltke as his valet. Fitz wasn't sure if that was for protection or other reasons, but she was glad her brother had someone to stand between him and any stray pike that might swing toward them. She was walking with Kristoff while her brother walked in front, clearly the focal point of the party. She hadn't exactly figured out what to do when they got to the castle. Edmund would present himself to the Queen, but if she was there ... then she would be able to see Elsa, but if she saw Elsa, she was also likely to run into that Prince from Luneberg, and if she met the Prince of Luneberg, it was very likely that not only would everyone in several countries know that she and Elsa were lovers, but she would have killed him, starting a war or some such nonsense. And that was exactly what this clever scheme was designed to prevent, needless bloodshed and embarrassing Elsa, not necessarily in that order. She was considering if she should return to her rooms at the tavern, which was a terribly depressing idea, when Edmund spoke to her.

"So Mil, have you thought about what I said?" Edmund asked.

"Said? Said what?" Fitz watched as Edmund wormed his way between her and Kristoff, giving the large man a firm squeeze on his shoulder. She hoped Moeltke was not the jealous sort.

"You know," Edmund kept his voice low. "What we talked about on the ship?"

"I don't remember …."

"You have to blend in ..." Edmund encouraged her to remember.

"Oh yes, you said something about that."

"So you'll be fine with it."

"Fine with what?" Fitz's brow wrinkled as she tried to remember the conversation, but it was lost to her.

By now Kristoff was fully engaged in their conversation, wondering himself where it was going.

Edmund looked both ways and then whispered, "Dressing like a lady. Wearing a dress, shoes, stockings, lacy underthings, whatever else it is that most women wear."

"What?" Fitz stopped dead in her tracks. Kristoff was afraid she was going to belt Edmund the way her whole body tensed up, and she clenched her fist. "You want me to do what?"

"Sssh," Edmund indicated she should lower her voice. "This isn't something we want anyone else to hear. The idea is that this other Prince won't notice you … or more like he will certainly notice you if you appear as a woman in man's clothing. And right now we don't want him to notice you."

Fitz began backing up, waving her hands in front of her, looking desperately for a way out. "Surely there is some other way ..."

"No," Kristoff interjected, "Edmund's right, and no one will recognize you in a dress. I mean except us. So no one will give you away, and you're less likely to be treated like a third suitor, intentionally or not. You also won't have to answer any embarrassing questions about what you're doing there."

"But I don't own any dresses," Fitz whined.

Kristoff had the solution to that little problem. "Anna can fix you up. She's good with that stuff, and she's got a ton of clothes. In fact, why don't you and I go find Anna? That will leave Edmund to do all the fancy stuff with Elsa, and we won't get in the way." Kristoff tried to placate her.

"Et tu, Brute," Fitz muttered, her whole body slumping forward.

"Really Mil, it's for the best." Edmund patted her on the shoulder. "We want him concentrating on me as his rival. We don't need you to distract him -" he looked thoughtful "- or kill him."

"It'll be OK," Kristoff tried to reassure a very forlorn and anxious looking Fitz. "Anna won't make it too painful. It'll be all low key. No fuss, no muss, that's just the way she is."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Oh … oh …OOOOOH!" Anna squealed excitedly, and she jumped up and down, clapping her hands together. "This is soooo wonderful! You are going to look sooooo great! I know just the thing, or things for you to wear. I mean you're not my size or Elsa's, but Elsa has so many dresses she never even had fitted, so we can start with one of the larger ones. We have a seamstress on staff … you know in case _someone_ should _accidentally_ rip a dress from time to time …. and she can make adjustments. Oh, you are going to look so … so perfect …so beautiful ... a real lady!"

Anna had left the tea and raced to meet Kristoff in the stable when she had gotten word he was back. Elsa had looked very unhappy with her leaving. Anna supposed that her sister wanted to be able to see Fitz, but someone had to stay with Reinhardt, and frankly Anna had done her Prince babysitting duty for the day.

When she found out that not only was Kristoff back in time for the formal dinner tonight, but that she was going to get to transform Fitz into … a lady. Well, she was beside herself.

"And this is the perfect time," the Princess continued. "It's a formal dinner tonight, so I have to get dressed up anyway, and you can be really, really, really dressed up … I mean, makeup and everything! We'll be like best girl-friends helping each other get ready. I mean, you know … if we were both helping."

Fitz growled, and Kristoff nodded in satisfaction, heading quickly for the door. "OK, that's good. Great to see a plan come together. I'll just leave you two."

"Oh, no you don't. You're not going anywhere." Anna grabbed Kristoff and pulled him back. "You're going to be dressed to the nines yourself tonight. You, sir, are going to look like a Prince."

"What? Why?" Now Kristoff felt the trap closing on him, and he wasn't any happier about it.

"Yes, we'll show that weasel Sandvik that you're not just some old ice-harvester."

"But I am some old ice-harvester!" he protested.

"No, you're not! You're the Master Ice Harvester and Deliverer of Arendelle by appointment of the Queen." Anna brushed some dirt off his coat with a brusque slap. "And soon to be Prince of Arendelle."

Kristoff closed his eyes in anguish. Once Anna got this determined there was no stopping her.

Fitz snorted unsympathetically, "At least you get to wear pants."

"Misery loves company doesn't it," Kristoff muttered.

"Indeed it does," Fitz responded.

"Oh, this is going to be so fun!" Anna took Kristoff and Fitz each in a hand and dragged them off toward the castle. "There is so much to do!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Elsa stood on the portico before the doors of the castle, watching the approach of the little party with Edmund at its center. She exercised every bit of her long-practiced self control to not fidget. Or ice over anything. Or … scream. Reinhardt stood at her side, presumptuous bastard that he was, acting as though this were _his_ castle and _he_ was welcoming the approaching guests. She clenched her jaw so hard she was afraid she'd break a tooth. It was enough that she had the perplexing situation of her lover's brother coming to court her – but she also had to have some strange, arrogant idiot from half a continent away acting like he owned her already.

Still, despite her mood, she had to admit that this Prince Edmund of Avalon cut a fine figure in his dress uniform, jaunty hat, half cape and the finest of gold braid. He and Fitz clearly shared good taste in dress, his being much more elaborate, but then he was the prince. Elsa could also see the family resemblance, the hair, the carriage … the nose. And they were both tall, Edmund even taller. So it wasn't too difficult for her to put on a polite smile as he stopped a measured three paces in front of her, swept off his hat in an expansive gesture and bowed to her as Kai announced him.

"Your Majesty, His Royal Highness Edmund Geoffry Henry William of Avalon, fourth in line to the throne of Avalon, Duke of Westerly, ..." The titles went on for some time, and Elsa found her thoughts drifting to Carolina. She had hoped to see her, even though she was worried about her interacting with Reinhardt. She wondered if she had gone back to that inn, which was a terribly depressing idea. Well ingrained reflexes told her when the introduction was over, and she inwardly shifted her attention to this new Prince.

Edmund straightened to attention, handed his hat to Moeltke, stepped a mere half a step closer to Elsa saying, "Your Majesty, the tales of your beauty that have come to my ears were woefully inadequate to fully describe the glory that is the Queen of Arendelle. May I thank you for receiving me? I know that the recent unpleasantness between our two nations could have made this uncomfortable, and I appreciate your graciousness toward me and my House."

Elsa recieved his words with a nod, impressed at his courtesy. It wasn't his words, although acknowledging that this was an awkward visit was good form, but she noticed at once how he respected her space. Even in this brief encounter he had already demonstrated a willingness to wait on her, to allow her to dictate the terms of their meeting right down to the distance between them. She thought back to the last time someone had given her this courtesy with such easy grace. Either it was a cultural artifact from Avalon, one she would gladly import, or the blood of a tyrant had some redeeming qualities.

Edmund wasn't finished with his greeting yet, however. He gestured to his aide, who stepped forward and handed him a small package wrapped elegantly with ribbons in the colors of Arendelle. Edmund opened the bow with gloved fingers and removed a series of books.

Bowing again, the Prince extended the gifts to Elsa. "In addition to the tales of your exquisite loveliness, I have heard of your keen intellect and love of learning. May I present to you these books? This set of three comprises the first edition of Sir Isaac Newton's _Philosophiæ Naturalis Principia Mathematica. _It is the 1687 edition. I realize the 1749 edition is more accurate, but I was afraid you would have that already, and the earlier copy has sentimental value to lovers of mathematics."

Elsa took the books, cradling the rich leather volumes in her hands and feeling a bubble of child-like delight at the thought of having such a set for her very own. Copies of the first printing of _Principia Mathematica _were very rare, only a few had been made, and these were never seen outside of Avalon. "Thank you," she said a little awestruck. "This is truly a magnificent gift."

Edmund then handed over another volume with a smile that bordered on sly. "This book, Hebrew Melodies, features the poetry of Lord George Gordon Noel, 6th Baron Byron, one of our leading romantic poets, set to music by Isaac Nathan. Bryon is terribly popular at home, perhaps because he was best described as "mad, bad, and dangerous to know."

"By his mistress, I believe," Elsa added with a smirk.

"Oh, I hope I did not offend you, but you seem very much a woman of the world, someone who knows her own mind." Edmund peered intently at her face searching for her reaction. When she did not seem affronted he continued, "And there is a poem, 'She walks in beauty like the night,' which upon meeting you I realize is indeed an accurate description."

"You flatter me." A gentle blush colored Elsa's cheeks at Edmund's gallantry.

He gave her a wink, "Well, that thought is not original, I'm afraid. It came from," he paused for emphasis, "someone close to me – but I do concur."

Elsa chuckled and tension rolled off her body. Edmund knew. He knew about her and Carolina, and he didn't object. That still didn't explain why he was here allegedly to court her, but at least she was fairly sure he wasn't her enemy, and he might even be a friend. Savoring this good news, Elsa was about to invite Edmund in and set Kai to showing him to his rooms when she heard a loud cough from behind her. Oh yes – Reinhardt. That - that man, he dampened the mood Edmund had created like one of her old ice-soaked blankets. She tried very hard to maintain an affable tone of voice as she introduced him.

"Your Highness," Elsa gestured from Edmund to Reinhardt, "may I present Prince Reinhardt of Luneberg. Reinhardt, this is Prince Edmund. I do not think I have the breath for all his titles." She smiled with genuine warmth at Edmund.

Edmund laughed at her joke, and Reinhardt twitched at being relegated to the junior status during this introduction. The Prince greeted Edmund with a stiff foot stomping salute. Elsa thought if he had been a dog he would have growled and raised his hackles to frighten off the intruder. Edmund merely returned a short bow, the bow one gave a peer or an inferior.

For his part, Edmund didn't personally know Reinhardt of Luneberg, but he knew the sort of man who stood before him. This was a man who had already seen himself as King of Arendelle. He had not been here four days and already he was playing house as the protective husband, and not with the permission of the Queen, of that Edmund was sure. Oh, this would be a delightful little game. Reinhardt could piss on whatever he wished to try to claim his territory. His Highness of Luneberg might think he was in a fight for Elsa, but that was a battle that had never begun. This Princeling was not half the man he was and not a quarter of the worth of Milly. Reinhardt could scurry home and take up with some noble lady who wanted to quietly stand behind her man. This Queen deserved someone better. Edmund knew, this Queen was meant to be with his sister.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Yes, that's the one that fits. I don't know what size they thought Elsa was, she'd have to be the Abominable Snow Queen to fit in this." Anna cocked her head as she looked critically at the dress now gracing Fitz's frame.

"Excuse me?" Fitz was grumpy, and being spoken about as if she weren't in the room only made her grumpier.

Anna waved her words off as if they were flies. "You've have to admit you've got shoulders larger than your average woman, and you're very tall, taller than even Elsa."

"Just remember, Your Highness," the seamstress added. "It's always easier to take in a dress than let it out. Fortunately I won't have to do much here, just a touch in the waist. Her undergarments will fill out the rest of it."

"Oh yes, that reminds me." Anna looked around. "Gerda, did you find enough underthings for Fitz?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I've got a corset, roll and chemise from Her Majesty's extras. I am afraid the chemise will be a bit tight."

"I bet it will be fine. They're actually both pretty large up there, just in different places." Anna held her hands out in front of her chest in the international symbol for large breasts.

"Good god, woman!" Fitz spat out. "You're talking about your sister!"

"Calm down, Fitz … no, Milly. It's just us girls in here. It's OK. Girls are allowed to notice each other … to talk about those things … and you know ... do this."

She reached out and squeezed Fitz's breasts, laughing when she jumped. "So where do you keep these puppies in your clothes?"

"My puppies, as you call them, fit nicely in my shirts and waistcoat, thank you very much, unlike your ..." Fitz gestured at Anna's chest, "unruly dogs."

Anna just laughed louder, "You think mine are unruly, you should see Elsa's ..."

"Anna!" Fitz yelped, both incensed they would be discussing this and unbelieving that she would think this wasn't information Fitz already had. "Do you think I have not appreciated Her Majesty's …." she sputtered, "figure?"

"Oh yeah … I guess ..." she looked around conspiratorially, and winked at Gerda, "but figure? Come on Milly, like I said … it's just us girls … how about boobs?"

Fitz grumbled something about "mixed company and "not seemly" and then held out her arms for the thousandth time in that hour for the seamstress to place the last pins.

"But Fitz!" Anna was giggling like a madwoman poking an enraged bear, "the company is not mixed! You're a woman!"

"That is enough, Anna! Leave Lady Fitzwilliam alone," Gerda said sharply.

And Fitz watched, amazed, as Anna stopped talking immediately, her eyes dropping, and blushed. She even sat down looking quite abashed. The seamstress shivered a little at the housekeeper's tone, as she scurried off to make the final adjustments to the dress. Fitz was a little jealous, even as Captain of the Vigilant she hadn't commanded that level of fear and respect. Gerda, having made her point, walked calmly from the room to find the needed undergarments for Fitz.

Kristoff had been sent off with a footman to change into his most formal clothes. Fitz had graciously offered her sword to him, as she would have no use for it tonight. Well she _**hoped**_ she would have no use for it tonight. In any case, it was best to avoid temptation. Anna had also requested the loan of her beige silk cravat for Kristoff. Fitz was glad he wasn't here to see her humiliation as they tried dress after dress on her … most not even going over her shoulders, and more than one cut so that Fitz would have felt more properly attired if she were naked. She made a point of remembering those, though. Elsa would have to try them on for her. Elsa was going to owe her after tonight … at least that was her plan. Well, maybe not owe, she would settle for forgive … but the more daring dresses could be part of the forgiveness package.

They, Anna, Gerda, and the seamstress, had settled on a deep purple dress with green accents that was both generously cut enough in the bodice to accommodate her shoulders and was long enough that she wouldn't look like she was waiting for the fjord to flood. Being the colors of Arendelle, purple and green were popular gift colors. Anna made mention of the fact that she probably had a matching dress in the inverse colors, but she wouldn't wear it. Apparently that was some odd sort of woman faux pas thing that Fitz didn't understand.

"OK now, into the tub and then we'll start dressing you." Anna pointed toward her bathroom door. A maid had filled it moments earlier.

Fitz protested,"Dinner isn't until nine oclock. It's not much past 5 now." She dearly wanted to spend her few remaining hours of freedom out of that damned dress.

Anna clucked her tongue and continued pointing at the bathroom. "We should be downstairs in the drawing room for drinks by eight. It will take the full three hours to get you dressed … and I have to change too."

Fitz looked at her in disbelief. It couldn't possibly take three hours to get dressed. Not even Elsa took that long.

"Shoo, shoo," Anna waved her away with the back of her hand. "You've got to get into the tub and right back out. And make sure to wash your hair thoroughly."

"I always bathe thoroughly."

"Great." Anna seemed pleased. "I sometimes have to remind Kristoff."

"I'm not bloody Kristoff." Fitz sat on the chair, pulled off her boots and began to remove her shirt. She looked up at Anna. "Are you going to just stand there?"

"Are you shy?" Anna said with a giggle.

"No!" Fitz replied far too forcefully. "But … at least give me a dressing gown."

Anna rolled her eyes and got one of her robes out and handed it to Fitz. Fitz stared at the short pink wrap, white lace gracing the collar and cuffs, with distaste, but she threw it over her shoulder and stomped off into the bath. Anna began to hunt for her own choice of clothing when she remembered something. Fitz was entirely the wrong color for a lady of the court. Grabbing a small box of powder from her dresser she opened the door to the bath and walked in.

There was a yelp of surprise and splashing. Anna found herself laughing again, this time safe from Gerda's admonishment. "So you are shy," she tittered.

"Just get the bloody hell out!" Fitz roared.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"OK, so I'm not going to lace you up too tightly, you're not used to it, but hang on." Anna wrapped her hands in the laces of the corset. She wasn't usually on this side of the pulling.

"Hang on to what?" Fitz gasped as all the air was forced from her lungs.

Gerda grabbed her hands and placed them on the bedpost. "Let me give it a try," she said to Anna, gently elbowing the Princess out of the way. "Lady Fitzwilliam, you should try and relax on three. One, two ..." Gerda pulled on the corset strings with all her might, making Fitz's waistline smaller by several inches quite suddenly.

Fitz swung around purple-faced and ready to take a swing at someone. Gerda met her eyes. There was a brief staring match before Fitz sighed and turned back to hold on to the bedpost once more.

Once the corset was tightened to Gerda's satisfaction she turned Fitz back around. "There you go, you look like a proper lady."

"How the hell … do … you … breathe?" Fitz wheezed.

"Now you just need to sound like lady," Gerda scolded her.

"Breathe from up here," Anna patted the top of Fitz's newly found decolletage. "It's more of an up and down thing than an in and out thing."

"I've finished the dress," the seamstress announced as she brought it in. She stopped as if she had bumped into a wall. "Oh my," was her only comment.

"What?" Fitz demanded, gasping for air. "What's the problem? What ... has she ... done to me?"

Fitz was a sight. Anna had gotten her into some matching green stockings that were held up at the thigh by linen garters. She was wearing her own bloomers … well, drawers - such as they were – more linen shorts than anything Anna had ever seen before, Elsa's chemise which was at least four inches too short, and then on top of that Elsa's corset, which was also short leaving a good three inches of chemise covered abdomen exposed. Topping this all off was a hip roll, which should have been over the very bottom of the corset, but in this case just sort of floated on the chemise at her hips.

"Nothing, you're fine." Anna answered her charge. Then turning to the seamstress she said with a defensive hiss, "It'll look fine with the dress on." She gave Fitz's head a push. "Come on, now head down."

Fitz, quite red faced and trying to argue that she wasn't doing this until someone told her what was wrong, found her head thrust downward. Suddenly she was overcome by dizziness, pitching forward, pulling Anna down on the floor with her. Gerda tsked, "Lady Fitzwilliam, you must breathe," and yanked her up by the arm.

Anna bounced up as well with an amused, "I thought I was the only one who did that." She stepped back to Fitz and put her hand on her cleavage, ignoring Fitz's wide eyes and obviously discomfiture. "Now, breathe in and push my hand up. OK, OK, good, now out. Right. You'll be taking shallower and more frequent breaths. In and out. Good. In and out."

Anna beckoned the seamstress over, and they managed to get the dress up and over Fitz head without her bending over. When finally it was on, the three women, Anna, Gerda and the seamstress, stood back and admired their handiwork.

"Not bad," Anna said with a nod.

"She looks rather fine," Gerda concurred.

"What are you going to do with her hair?" the seamstress asked.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"No." Fitz furrowed her brow and stomped her foot. It would have been more impressive a stomp if she had been wearing her boots, but in the low heeled slippers Gerda had found for her it was a resounding pat.

"You have to; it matches the dress." Anna said as if this were some law of nature.

"You have poked and prodded, and pushed me into this bloody torture device. You have powdered and primped, and put makeup on me. But I am NOT wearing a bloody hair ribbon," Fitz bellowed.

"Language, Lady Fitzwilliam," Gerda roared. "Language. Proper ladies do not speak that way."

"I don't bloody care," Fitz roared back at her.

Again they locked eyes. This time Fitz swore she wasn't backing down.

But neither was Gerda. "Let me remind you, Lady Fitzwilliam," she said evenly, "that as the housekeeper I supervise the maids who make your bed and do your laundry. I also have considerable sway with the footmen who shine your boots and clean your coats. So if you ever want your bed properly sheeted ..."

"I can steal from Her Majesty …" Fitz answered determinedly.

"Your baths hot ..."

"Not a concern, there is only cold water available aboard a ship ..."

"Your boots polished ..."

"I can polish my own boots, thank you very much."

Gerda played her final card. "Your drawers lost to the world, your pants conspicuously missing?"

"You wouldn't." Fitz's eyes widened.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Gerda crossed her arms and gave Fitz a look that reminded her terribly of her mother.

Anna nodded fervently, "She would. Don't cross her Fitz; it's just a really bad idea."

"Fine," Fitz said with a grumble. "Put the bloody thing in."

"Lady Fitzwilliam, language!" Gerda shook her finger in Fitz's face. She'd have tweaked her ear if she wasn't worried about mussing the powder.

"I am so sorry," Fitz choked out between tight lips. "I shall endeavour to speak like a proper lady."

"Ah, that's a good girl," Gerda patted her shoulder. "Now smile."

Fitz gave her a smile that said volumes about what she could do with this outfit when all of this was over.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The reception before dinner was held in the drawing room. Elsa was once again presiding, but this time her sister was late, very late. Elsa was not surprised, but she was a little miffed. She wanted Anna's help keeping an eye on Carolina. It would be hard to be appropriately social and throw herself between any dueling challenges. Fortunately Carolina hadn't shown up either, which was an odd occurrence. The former naval officer was a delightfully prompt person. It was a trait they shared.

But Elsa was not idle while she waiting for her sister and her lover to arrive. As an added attraction to tonight's dinner, Edmund and Reinhardt were now surrounding her, one on each side. Competing for her attention, they tended to speak to her at the same time, each getting slightly louder than the other to make their particular point. Elsa thought if she was still sane after this evening was over it would be a minor miracle.

Edmund spoke first this time, as if he had read her mind about Carolina. "I'm sure my sister will be down momentarily. You know how ladies are, they take forever to get ready."

Elsa laughed, thinking Edmund must have meant it as a joke. After all Carolina treated dressing like a sport in which a prize was given for the best time. She'd seen her go from filthy to perfectly dressed for dinner in less than thirty minutes. And to compare her to generic "ladies" and their dressing habits … Elsa was sure that where ever she was, she was shivering in distaste.

"Not a problem, not a problem," Reinhardt answered affably, once again assuming the role of host. "I can't wait to meet her."

Elsa would have put that meeting on the far side of forever, if she could. As much as she missed Carolina, as much as she wanted to see her, she was more than a little concerned about what would happen when Reinhardt and she were in the same room. Elsa was sure that Carolina had sworn to herself, and quite possibly to her brother, that she would be on her best behavior. But the fact was, given the way Reinhardt had been acting since Edmund arrived, like a starving dog guarding an Elsa sized bone, a vow, no matter how solemnly sworn, might become moot. She could and would intervene, by freezing them in place if necessary, but that would make an awkward situation even worse. If this was some sort of plan, Elsa prayed all the possibilities had been well thought through.

"I do wonder what's keeping, Anna," Elsa said with an eye to the door. And Kristoff, she thought. She hoped her sister remembered that Kristoff needed to come to these things now.

The drawing room was almost half full with two barons, Baron Lambertsen and Baron Rike and their wives, Lord Gunnarson and his wife Lady Magnusdottir, Elsa remembered that the lady's family held the land, Count Wabinske, Sandvik and of course his wife. This would be a good starting soiree for Kristoff, or it would be if she weren't afraid that Carolina would pound the visiting Prince into a pulp.

Then the double doors opened. "Her Royal Highness, Princess Anna," Kai announced, "accompanied by Master Kristoff and Lady Fitzwilliam."

Anna walked into the room, and Elsa immediately smiled. Her sister was truly beautiful when she chose to be. She was wearing an off the shoulder gown reminiscent of what she had worn to Elsa's coronation, with the same necklace, and now with an added tiara. Since Elsa had become Queen and recognized Anna as her heir she had the right to wear one, and Elsa was glad to see she did tonight. Kristoff too looked impeccable. He was dressed in a black tailcoat with white pants and a dark green sash that set off his tan waistcoat and matched Anna's dress. He even had a sword on. Elsa cocked her head and squinted: a familiar sword. Oh thank heavens, she breathed to herself, if Fitz didn't have her sword that was one murderous temptation removed from the picture.

Behind Kristoff came another lady, Elsa couldn't remember who she was, probably the wife of one of her Barons, not someone she recognized at all. She was wearing the colors of Arendelle, which could be considered presumptuous, but really Elsa didn't mind. It wasn't as if she were wearing them. The woman seemed hesitant, almost shy, perhaps because she was so tall, easily the tallest woman in the room. But even with her hesitant steps and panicked eyes, she was attractive. Elsa smirked a little. She was turning into a connoisseur of women … Fitz must be rubbing off on her. Speaking of which, Kai had announced her as well, but where was she?

"Your sister looks quite beautiful," Edmund said to Elsa, "As does mine." Elsa looked over again to see where Fitz was and still couldn't find her. Her eyes continued searching the crowd, it wouldn't do to lose her, not this close to Reinhardt. But then Edmund was speaking to her again,

"Your Majesty, may I present Lady Millicent Fitzwilliam, my sister."

Elsa eagerly followed his eye line, her rote greeting already in progress. "How nice that you could …." Her words stopped suddenly as she took in who the tall woman who had just entered was. In a _dress_? With a _**hair ribbon**_! Her wine glass crashed to the floor. Immediately a footman swooped in to clean it up.

"So good of you to make it Mil, always a memorable entrance." Edmund's eyes twinkled in delight, but Carolina looked grim as she made a small bobbing motion that she hoped was enough like a curtsy to be acceptable.

"How …. lovely … to …. meet … you," Elsa stammered out.

"It is my pleasure, Your Majesty," Carolina replied, blushing as Elsa looked her over from top to bottom and back again.

"And of course His Highness of Luneberg," Edmund then introduced Reinhardt. Reinhardt was a little disturbed, he was unused to women looking him squarely in the eye, as if they were just waiting for a chance to thrash him.

"Princess Millicent is it?" He said bringing his boot heels together in a salute.

Fitz snapped back, "Lady is fine, Your Highness," and made the briefest of nods. She wasn't a Princess, and she also certainly wasn't going to discuss the details of her parentage with this woman poaching son of a queen.

"Lady Millicent," he continued to try to make small talk. "So how did you and your brother come here, to Arendelle?"

"We sailed. We were in Sweden. It's about a day with a fast ship. Our ship is fast." Fitz looked at Reinhardt as if he were an idiot. How did he think they had come? Tethered to a flock of birds?

"My sister is very shy." Edmund was lit from inside with amusement. His eyes shined, and his smile was blindingly wide. "She isn't much for conversation."

Anna swooped into the small group and gave her sister a quick bow and then a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry, I'm late. I was helping Milly." She shared Edmund's glowing countenance. They looked thick as thieves, and Elsa found herself suddenly confronted with the terrifying thought that they might be in on this plan together.

Anna continued on,"Well the maids did it mostly, I just supervised. Don't you like her dress? I think she looks smashing. The hair bow is what really pulls it together."

Smashing was exactly what Fitz wanted to do, her boot on top of someone's foot, Edmund or Anna – either would be fine, wipe those lunatic smiles off their faces, but it wasn't the same in these damn slippers. A footman came by carrying a bottle of wine and offered her some. She had been hoping for real spirits given the occasion. She was going to need something more substantial if she was going to make it through the night without incident.

"Um yes, she looks …. lovely," Elsa was still recovering her poise.

"It's nothing compared to -" Fitz suddenly realized that she probably shouldn't exclaim about Elsa's taste in clothing and how incredibly alluring she always looked - "you." She then tried to extract herself from the conversation by glancing away at the footman who was waiting patiently. "You don't happen to have anything else, do you? Something stronger?"

"You know what," Edmund waved Moeltke over. "I do. Your Highness, do you drink whiskey?"

"Of course, I do," Reinhardt said.

"Wonderful. It is always a pleasure to share with those who appreciate it." Edmund looked to Elsa, "Your Majesty? Your Highness?"

"No, thank you," Elsa answered firmly. Anna opened her mouth, and Elsa answered again, "And Anna won't either." Anna's face fell into a pout, but Elsa stood firm. Edmund waved three fingers in Moeltke's direction.

Moeltke understood the request and in a moment reappeared with three glasses and a very nice bottle of Scotch. He poured in order of precedence, first for Edmund, and then Reinhardt. But Edmund shook his head and said, "Ladies first, I think." He handed his drink to Fitz who immediately upended it in one long swallow, and then held her glass out for more.

She looked around as everyone stared. "He did say ladies first," she muttered.

"As I said, it is always a pleasure to drink with those who appreciate it." Edmund held his own glass up and waited for Fitz's to be refilled. "In Avalon we have a tradition that I feel this occasion warrants," he explained. Then in a loud voice he called, "A toast!"

The room fell silent and everyone looked to him. "A toast to Queen Elsa, long may she reign."

The gathering replied, "Long may she reign," as one.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The arrival of another prince, a prince of an older and more powerful kingdom, played havoc with Kai's carefully laid out seating arrangement. In the end he settled on placing Edmund to the Queen's left, that was the traditional placement for dining companions, and with the Queen being left handed presumably her 'strong side,' but Reinhardt could also take solace in that the place of honor near a sovereign was to his or her right. Kai was fairly certainly that the Prince of Luneberg would choose to see it that way, anyway.

Next to Edmund on his left were Anna and Kristoff. One the other side of Reinhard were the deaf Count and Lady Fitzwilliam. Protocol would have placed her next to Reinhardt, good sense kept her at least one seat away. He wished he dared place her in another room. Not because Kai had ill feelings for Fitz; it would just be unseemly for Reinhardt to die at her hands, especially during dinner. Further away were the Baron Lambertsen and his wife, Baron Rike and his wife, Lord and Lady Magnusdottir, and Master Sandvik and his wife.

Sitting next to the Count meant that Fitzwilliam didn't have to engage in dinner party chit-chat unless she chose to try to speak with those at the head table. So far she had no desire in that direction, even if she could have gotten a word in edgewise. Elsa was gamely trying to converse with both men, but her manners were no match for Edmund who had learned the art of monopolizing the attention of a monarch at his mother's knee. Soon, whether it was from his amusing stories, or witty replies to Elsa's questions, Edmund had the Queen laughing and turned in his direction, while Reinhardt sulked. Fitzwilliam was struck with the usefulness of this particular courtly skill and found herself smiling at the Prince's discomfort.

Anna and Kristoff were too far from Fitz for her to easily join their conversation, but she did notice that the Princess carefully redirected the Ice Master's attention from his food to the nearby guests, especially one Master Sandvik. Fitz would have felt sorry for him, forced to converse with that lump of spoiled lutefisk except for the fact that Kristoff was sitting next to the person he loved, and Anna had even once kissed him chastely on the cheek. He was also wearing pants. No, there would be no sympathy for Kristoff.

All in all, as much as she hated that the plan involved her being dressed as she was, she had to admit it seemed to be working. Reinhardt appeared to be losing the battle of the suitors, all that was left was for him to realize it. The whiskey had relaxed her, and Moeltke, god bless him, had brought her a substantial refill that she kept next to her wine glass. Everything seemed to be proceeding as planned. She watched as Anna bantered with Edmund. The two of them were peas in a pod. Although Edmund wasn't as outwardly courageous or physical as Anna, she would easily trounce him with a sword now, they were both high spirited optimists who seemed to enjoy whatever life gave them … well, as long as it wasn't too uncomfortable in Edmund's case.

It was that happy spirit that had made Edmund a wonderful boy, a breath of fresh air in that snake pit of politics that was King William's court. Fitz had grown close to him after her arrival, at the time when she was enjoying her spot as the new favorite child, wreaking havoc on her older brothers who very quickly decided she was a threat to their status. She had stood up for him against those brothers more than once, giving as good as she got when the conflict got physical. After that Edmund had trailed after her like her shadow, never more than a pace or two away. They had had adventures: raiding the pantry, exploring the nearby forest, riding. In fact they had learned to ride together, the very young Edmund just getting his first pony at the time Fitz was just getting acquainted with the idea of riding a horse. Their adventures had ended when she left for the Navy, but their bond hadn't broken. Through the years when she came home on leave she both dispensed justice for the wrongs he suffered at the hands of his brothers, and entertained him with stories of her new life. That they were still friends was quite amazing, thought Fitz. And a testament to the young man's character, as the incentives to forget or forswear her had to have been been great, especially coming from the Queen of Avalon, who saw Fitz only as a detestable by product of her husband's infidelity.

"Oh my, what is that!" The Count exclaimed loudly, pulling Fitz from her remembrances. She followed his eyes to the head of the hall. The main door had opened with no one evident behind it. Then a small snowing cloud came floating in. Fitz watched as alarm colored Elsa's face.

"Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs," cut through the low rumble of the dinner conversation as clearly as if he had been standing next to Fitz. Everyone fell silent and turned to the head of the table.

"What is that?" Reinhardt exclaimed leaning away from Olaf as if he might suddenly attack.

"That's Olaf …." Anna cheerfully supplied the answer.

"Yeah, I'm Olaf!" Olaf repeated.

"He's a snowman!"

"And I like warm hugs!" Olaf decided that this Prince must not be terribly bright so he trundled over to demonstrate a warm hug Olaf style, his arms out wide.

Reinhardt was about to scramble out of his chair when Elsa put her hand on his arm and said, "He's nothing to be concerned about. Really. I made him."

"Yeah. I'm Olaf. Elsa made me." Olaf waited to see if this rang any bells with the slow Prince.

Reinhardt recoiled, still in shock at the whole idea of whatever it was that was coming at him. He turned to Elsa. "But it's walking … talking … how can it be a snowman?"

"He's magic," Anna answered as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. "Elsa made him with her magic, and he's alive."

"Living snow?" Reinhardt peeped.

"Yes," Elsa replied. "It is something that I can do with my magic, although I don't make a habit of it."

Olaf hopped and down demonstrating his liveliness with a series of hops, jumps and an attempt at a sideways kick that sent his feet flying just over Anna's head. "I have a brother. His name is Marshmallow, but he stays up at the Ice Palace. He doesn't have his own personal flurry." Olaf waved over his head sending snowflakes flying around the room. "Elsa is very talented with her hands. Most people need a book to make babies."

One of the ladies at the end of the table started to cough, and another let out a startled, "Oh my." Carolina had to grab her water and take a long drink to keep from laughing.

"Olaf?" Elsa closed her eyes and whimpered, "Please ..."

"So where's this Prince?"

"This isn't the best time …."

But Anna was not going to let her sister interrupt the snowman. This was just too priceless to end too quickly. "Actually tonight we have two of them. This is Prince Edmund from Avalon, and over there is Prince Reinhardt from Luneberg"

"Two Princes!" Olaf squealed. Then his mouth behind his hand he asked Anna in a loud whisper, "which one is the fool trying to marry Elsa?"

Reinhardt dropped his fork, Elsa blushed furiously and Edmund just grinned like the Cheshire cat. "I think both of us are," the Avalonian said brightly. "You'll have to tell us who is the better fool ... errr suitor."

"Well, it doesn't matter." Olaf shrugged his twigs. "She can't marry either of you. She's in lo…."

"Olaf!" Elsa had regained her senses just at the last possible moment. "That is not a conversation for the dinner table."

"Ooooh, is it private? Spending all night up on the top of the Ice Palace private? Having your bedroom door locked private? Private like making babies private? "

Everything stopped; everyone was stock still. The room turned completely silent, except for a very faint crackling that Fitz recognized as Elsa's chair icing up. "Olaf," Elsa hissed sharply beckoning him closer. Her voice was lower now, trying in vain not to involve the entire room in what was happening. "What are you doing here? You can't just interrupt a dinner like this."

"Anna said the Prince wanted to meet me."

Elsa gave Anna glare that would freeze a whistling kettle still on the flame. "Did she?" Anna just smiled and waved back, not at all penitent.

Elsa bent down and whispered in his ear. "I think you should go now."

"Aw?" Olaf pouted, but Elsa just crossed her arms and looked very sternly down at him. "OK, I'll go," he said in a tiny voice.

"Must he?" Edmund and Anna chorused together.

Elsa's frosty glare redirected to encompass both of them. "He must."

"Well then," Edmund smiled at the little snowman. "But I do get a hug, right Olaf?"

"Of course you do." Olaf beamed and ran over to envelope the Prince in an enthusiastic hug. When they broke apart, Edmund brushing snow from his shirt front but still smiling, Olaf said, "That's better. Some people know how to hug! If it was OK for someone to marry Elsa, I would pick you. Definitely. I bet the babies would be great huggers ..."

Elsa had started standing as quickly as she could without completely destroying the impression of serenity under pressure, and was, by now, dragging Olaf to the door like any mother with a misbehaving child. Anna, Kristoff, Edmund and even Fitz waved a sad goodbye, the latter afraid she would die of asphyxiation between the corset and her suppressed laughter.

When Elsa returned she spoke to the footman who began serving the next course. Then she spoke to her sister who turned several shades of pink. Lastly she sat in her seat and tried to pretend the last ten minutes hadn't happened.

But Edmund leaned over to her and said in a clear stage whisper, "Dinner here is certainly a lively affair."

And Reinhardt was just staring at his plate and repeating, "Living snow? Living snow."

"Oh, living snow is hardly the best of it," Edmund chortled, not the least bit interested in changing the subject. "Why she ripped apart one of our warships, a 74-gun ship of the line. Did it with an ice storm. Pulled the mizzen mast clean out, I saw the damage myself." Edmund gestured with his hands, outlining the mast and the storm. "Apparently when she floated up the gangplank, all the guns froze, even the ones in the hands of the crew. She shoved one cannon overboard with a flick of her finger. And then she lodged the whole boat … 2500 tonnes … up fifty feet in the air on an iceberg."

"A ship of the line?" Reinhardt asked incredulous, "2500 tones? Up in the … air?"

"Well, on an iceberg, of course," Edmund spoke as if having ones ship suspended in ice was not impossible but rather exciting.

"One of Avalon's ships, a ship from the most formidable navy in the world, destroyed?" Reinhardt asked again.

"Yes, I said that," Edmund said emphatically, "Pay attention. Not our biggest ship, but one of our best. And the crew of the ship were terrified when they returned. Those that would even talk about it kept going on about the snowy angel of death wrapped in an ice storm of vengeance … it was quite an image I have to say." He leaned back in his chair and sipped from his goblet of wine, loving the spotlight as every eye at the table was fixed on him. "Made all the more marvelous now that I have met the snow angel and she is as lovely and charming as she is formidable. Made my father think twice about crossing her … not an easy thing to do, you know."

Fitz nodded sagely. She was tempted to add more to the story, but Edmund was telling it so splendidly she didn't want to interrupt him.

And then as icing ... on the cake," Edmund chuckled at his own pun, "She nearly impaled the rat of an Ambassador my father sent, scared the hell out of him too. Came home nearly out of his mind ranting about the ice witch threatening to freeze all of Avalon."

Reinhardt was still shaking his head, "Avalon. A girl … Arendelle bested Avalon? Took out a ship of the line? Arendelle?" He looked over at Elsa. "You did that? By yourself?"

Elsa found herself blushing. Edmund certainly made it sound ... exciting ... and heroic. "I had some guards with me … and I didn't really destroy it. But I did pull the mast up and lift it on some ice. It managed to limp back to Avalon, albeit with a few intermediate stops to repair the leaks," Elsa said hesitantly. Then, in explanation she added, "I was provoked."

Reinhardt tugged at his cravat, somehow it seemed to have tightened during dinner, and his hands felt damp … maybe from the ice earlier. Then he asked, the question still nagging at him ... stinging him as if it were a splinter, "And you can create living things out of snow?"

Elsa nodded shyly.

"Isn't that great!" Edmund enthused throwing his hands in the air. "She's like Napolean, Nelson and God all rolled into one!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It's been a while since I have subjected you to one of these. First as always my thanks to grrlgeek, beta, friend, and person who isn't afraid to virtually yell, "Olaf doesn't act that way!" Next the observant will note that I changed Nelson's name in Naval Engagements. I did that as Avalon is the "notEngland," but I decided the idea read better here using Nelson. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, everything was lovely, and I swooned. I did really! But I give you a challenge. If you see something that bugs you, PM me ... you can put it in a review, that's fine ... but I am trying to improve. Lastly, I am tentatively trying "Nanowritmo" or National Novel Writing Month. The "novel" is a bit of fanfiction, I'm not ready yet for the big leagues. But it does mean you should get something lengthy in a month or so ... or you can tease me mercilessly.

All the best, SSN


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The dinner party had dwindled down until it was just Sandvik and the people staying in the castle. Even Mrs. Sandvik had gone home with the Rikes, who had come by carriage.

Reinhardt was trying to save what was left of the evening. The conversation at dinner had left him a lot to think about, but he wasn't quite ready to retire to do that thinking. Perhaps after dinner brandy and cigars would help – and some time amongst men. They might be his competition, or at least Edmund was, but he could count on them to be sensible and not high strung, like women and snowmen.

"Cards, Edmund? After the ladies pass through?" Reinhardt asked.

"They don't," Fitz answered out of habit. It was one of the differences that she truly appreciated here in Arendelle. When "the women" passed through to another room to spend the evening with themselves and not amongst the men, she was invariably left in an awkward position. Not always an unfortunate one, men didn't seem to know what opportunities they were giving up by segregating themselves, but the occasion always seemed to involve some uncertainty and discussion, a discussion she had grown tired of some time ago.

"What did you say, Princess Millicent?"

Either he was being deliberating provocative, or he was obtuse, Fitz didn't really care which, they were both annoying. "I said, 'the ladies don't pass through.' We have a queen and a princess – what point would there be for them to wander off into the drawing room and leave you here to discuss weighty matters and drink their brandy?"

"Oh, do you say?" Reinhardt looked to Edmund for confirmation, which was really the straw after the last for Fitz.

She stuck her head in Reinhardt's face and snarled, "Ask the Queen if you don't believe me."

"We don't generally segregate, that's true. But I do prefer to retire to the drawing room, to the more comfortable seats. I hope that you'll join us there," Elsa cut in before things became more heated.

Edmund joined her in playing interference. "And my sister does like a game of cards, don't you Mil? So that won't stop us from playing."

"Really Edmund, your sister?" The Prince looked like he would rather play cards with a tiger than Fitzwilliam. "I wouldn't want to take advantage of a lady."

"Oh, you won't take advantage of me," Fitz answered. "But we don't have to play if you're afraid. Perhaps your …" Fitz cast her eyes downward at the Prince's lap, "... wallet is too small to take the risk."

Elsa winced and repeated quietly to herself, 'Cards is better than dueling. Cards is better than dueling.'

Reinhardt glared at Fitz, his teeth bared at the challenge. "Cards it is. Who will be the forth?" He turned first to Kristoff who waved him off immediately and then to Sandvik who pulled nervously at his collar.

"Sandvik, do you play Whist?" Edmund asked.

"Yes," the Master replied, his voice wavering with hesitation, "but this company is probably a bit rich for me."

"Nonsense, I'm sure Reinhardt would gladly cover you, wouldn't you Reinhardt?"

"Assuredly," the Prince snarled, "not that I think there will be much to cover." He and Fitz were engaged in a full on staring match now, both puffed up like cobras waiting to strike.

"Wonderful!" Edmund clapped his hands together and then called Moeltke over. "Your Majesty, do you have cards?"

Elsa answered, "Yes, in the drawing room." She wanted to get the little party moving before there was violence.

"Equally wonderful," Edmund said cheerfully. "So we'll all retire there. Shall I have my man fetch cigars as well?"

"Yes, please," Fitz said not taking her eyes off Prince Reinhardt.

"No. I think not." Elsa said firmly. "Not in my drawing room, thank you."

Edmund watched the exchange. Not a word more was said, but something passed between them, a ... conversation of expressions. Clearly the Queen was the victor, Fitz let out a long suffering sigh and her lips curled into a pout. Indeed, Edmund thought, a woman to match Milly. He wanted to clap Elsa on the back and offer congratulations, taming this particular shrew could not have been an easy task. He also wondered how it was that Reinhardt could remain so utterly clueless as to the subtext floating around them. His sister and the Queen had a connection in even the most casual of communications. It was a shared glow, a line that joined them, a force that pulled them into each others' orbit like twin moons.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"There was nothing I could do, I was short suited in trump." Edmund shrugged apologetically as his sister glared at him.

"You could have better luck," Fitz growled.

"That was the first game," Reinhardt gloated. "What? Five pounds per point and twenty-five for the pony?"

"Indeed," Edmund beckoned Moeltke over, took the portfolio he offered, and started scribbling a letter of credit. "Here you go, Master Sandvik, with Avalon's compliments."

Sandvik stared at his uptick in fortune, and his first smile of the night appeared. "Thank you very much Your Highness. Thank you … and I think I will have to call it a night." There was no way he was going to risk losing this bounty.

"Good night to you then Master, and well done," Edmund called after him cheerfully.

Elsa got up to receive Sandvik's farewells.

The gentlemen and Fitz stood, and then when she realized her mistake she sat abruptly back down again, gazing off, her expression stony.

"Well then, we lost our fourth. I think perhaps we need to call it a night." Reinhardt tucked his thumbs in the waist of his trousers cocking his hips, no doubt refuting Fitz's insult from earlier.

Elsa could see Fitz stewing. She could see the humiliation written on her, humiliation that might easily ignite to anger. And besides she had been watching the play, and it seemed a fascinating game. "I'll play. I can make the fourth."

"Your Majesty?" Reinhardt seemed shocked by her offer.

Elsa walked over to the table and nudged Edmund out of his seat."Girls against the boys, if that's alright with you, Lady Fitzwilliam?"

"Certainly," Fitz's expression turned pleased, and then into a rakish grin. "I can think of nothing finer."

"Shall we keep the stakes the same?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, I think not …" Reinhardt shook his head.

"Indeed, we have a monarch now. How about we double them?" Edmund said. "If we lose, well then taxes go up in Avalon, but that's no concern of yours."

"But sir, if the ladies lose ..."

"I'm good for it." The Queen looked over at Reinhardt from her seat at the table. "Now that Anna's engaged she doesn't need her dowry."

"Hey, hey! Don't gamble away the family fortune now," Anna called out from where she had settled herself with Kristoff on the sofa.

"I promise I'll stop well before that," Elsa chuckled

"And the ladies are in," Edmund winked at Fitz. "Reinhardt, surely you can manage it."

"Of course," Reinhardt said.

"I want a little clarification." Elsa looked at Fitz. "Trumps rotate."

"Yes, hearts, spades, diamond, clubs and then a hand of no trumps. Points count over six tricks to the winner. First team to nine wins."

"You haven't played?" Now Reinhardt was clearly nervous, bordering on chagrined. "Your Majesty ..."

Elsa put her hand on his arm, ignoring the glare from Fitz, and said, "Prince Reinhardt, I assure you no matter what happens, I will not blame you, nor will Arendelle's treasury fall on your watch." She looked around the table. "Now who deals first?"

The first hand was a bit of a disaster for Fitz and Elsa. The point differential wasn't too bad, the men scored nine total for three points toward the match, but it felt like a rout. Still Fitz remained confident, and it was good to be sitting across from Elsa and talking to her, working with her rather than arguing with her. Never mind that she was in a dress and surrounded by men who all could much more easily take her place in the Queen's life. Besides she had seen the light come on in Elsa's eyes when she led the Queen of spades to her Ace pulling the King from Edmund. She had no doubt that the Queen would be a quick study.

The next hand was more evenly matched, the men took it by only one point. That time Fitz had made a valiant attempt to pull all of the trump to set up a run down the diamonds, but Reinhardt proved to have one more spade than she did.

The third hand is when the magic happened. Fitz led with the Jack of spades, Elsa took the trick with the Ace and led spades right back. Fitz trumped, and they were off to the races. The score was tied at four all.

Even losing the next hand didn't dampen their enthusiasm. It quickly became clear they didn't have but two clubs between them, and even so they managed to keep their opponents to two points.

"This is fun," Elsa giggled as the score was now the women's four to the gentlemen's six.

"I told y ..." Fitz started, and then looked around sheepishly. "I told _my brother_ that you would like this game."

"And so I do," Elsa batted her eyelashes at her partner. "Perhaps I'll get a chance to play again soon."

"Oh, and do you have stakes in mind?" Fitz leaned forward over the table, playfully tapping her finger to her lips.

"I do, now that you mention it."

"Your Majesty, Milly," Edmund interjected before things got too out of hand. He wasn't exactly sure how Whist might be made amorous, but he was also sure he didn't want to see it in the present company. "I think it's Milly's deal."

Fitz harrumphed at her brother, but shuffled the cards with quick practiced fingers. The cards felt right now. She felt lucky, and it was no trumps, her favorite. She considered no trumps the purest test of skill and the best use of Elsa's arguably perfect memory.

Play started as Edmund played the Queen of diamonds and damn if Reinhardt didn't have the Ace to take her King. Reinhardt then played a low spade, and Fitz took the trick with the Ace. Her highest card remaining was a Queen of hearts and it was a singleton, so she sent a prayer out that their foe didn't have all the Aces and played it. Elsa took the trick with the Ace, glanced again at her cards, and then put them down on the table.

"I believe I take the remaining tricks," she said happily.

"What?" Reinhardt looked stunned.

"I have the King, Jack and ten, you can't possibly have any hearts after I play those, so my eight, six, five, three and two are good, as will be my Jack and ten of diamonds."

"How did you? How do you know?" Reinhardt sputtered.

"Oh come, now, that's an easy one," Fitz scoffed. "Can't you count? Good heaven's man, we're only three hands in, you'd have to be feeble not to remember the cards to here."

Reinhardt turned on her, "Madam, I do not know what I have done to you, but I do not appreciate your endless jibes and unseemly comments."

"Is it really me? And here I thought you were just a poor loser?" Fitz examined her incredibly short fingernails in the manner she had seen ladies do.

"If you want to play with the big dogs, there is bound to be a little biting." Edmund chimed in. He wanted to drive home the point that he – Edmund of Avalon – was the big dog in this contest, which made Reinhardt the obvious loser.

Reinhardt had had enough. "I think I am done with playing with dogs, big or small, thank you very much." He stood and glared down at Fitz. "And considering that, you madam, very much remind me of … of well, you can imagine!" With a terse nod in Elsa's direction, he then excused himself.

When the door slammed shut behind him, Fitz tilted her head and observed, "I think he called me a bitch."

Elsa sighed, "You were horrible to him, very horrible to him. I don't want to marry him, but I also don't want to find the Austrian Empire sailing into my harbor."

"He … he was just plain horrible. He kept touching you!" Fitz exclaimed. "How was I supposed to be polite with him hanging on you."

"He wasn't hanging." Elsa scowled at Carolina and her sister in turn. "After your little dinner show with Olaf, I think he was afraid to come near me."

Edmund spoke,"Well then you certainly needn't worry about Austria. He'll spread the news that Avalon paid a cordial call, so they will not visit you hostilely. They need us much more than they don't need you. And besides there is that little matter of you destroying our ship. As you noted, that seemed to leave quite an impression on the Prince.

Anna giggled and ran over to hug Edmund. "And you … you were the best. You were wonderful. Perfect. I learned so much about being a Prince just from watching you."

"Me too," Kristoff added.

"But then where is my hug from you, big guy?" Edmund held out his arms in a fair impression of Olaf.

Kristoff cleared his throat and then gave the Prince a brotherly squeeze about the shoulders. "You were fun to watch. And you scared that guy off just like you said you would."

"So this was all planned?" Elsa asked incredulously. "Edmund, you came here to block the Prince of Luneberg."

"Absolutely, madam," Edmund answered. "For as wonderful as you have been I am afraid that I have no more interest in you than my dear sister Milly has in me."

Elsa looked very puzzled, her eyes flitting between Edmund and Carolina. "What?"

Kristoff answered as he returned to his seat on the sofa, "Elsa, we'll tell you all about it later. It was a very ... interesting trip to Sweden."

"It could have been more interesting – for you," Edmund gave Kristoff a sad pout.

Fitz shook her head. "Please, then your man would have killed Kristoff, and Anna would have killed me for losing him. And where would _that_ leave everyone."

Now both Anna and Elsa were confused. Anna hung a little more tightly to Kristoff's arm.

"Be that as it may, my role was to send that rogue packing, and so I have." Edmund was proud of his performance. "My work here is done. I was brilliant as always! Although I'll stay to make sure he gets on that boat he came on, and you know … to give princely pointers to young Kristoff here."

Elsa looked at Carolina. "And you? You came in that getup because...?"

"Penance," she said seriously. "I had wronged you, and I had to see you. I had to let you know how sorry I was. Besides I can't carry a sword in a dress, so everyone thought it was just plain a better idea."

"Penance, really?" Elsa asked.

Carolina nodded, the picture of a remorseful soul. Her repentant gaze struck the queen as absolutely adorable, a term she hadn't exactly associated with her before.

"You know, I don't think I've shown _Lady _Fitzwilliam the library," Elsa purred in an intimate voice.

Carolina perked up, "You haven't."

"Perhaps she might like to visit it now?"

"She is a great believer in the importance of … oh, books." Carolina nodded eagerly. "She would be delighted."

Elsa smiled and stood, announcing to the rest of the room who stood as well, "So, I am taking Lady Fitzwilliam on a short tour of the castle, and then I think I'm … off to bed."

"Good night, Your Majesty," Edmund said, with a mischievous grin. "Good night, sister."

"Night Elsa, Fitz," Anna and Kristoff chorused together. Anna waving as Elsa and Carolina walked briskly to the door.

Once they had gone, Anna burst out with a shriek of laughter. "That was so perfect!"

"Indeed," Edmund preened. "I am a master of courtly intrigue."

"Yep, you certainly are … although I helped!" Anna tossed herself on the couch. "Now I think we need to celebrate."

"Well, we have some damn fine whiskey here," Edmund held up his bottle of Scotch.

"And you said you have cigars?" Anna asked. She had always pictured herself as one of those wild women of the continent with a cigar clenched between her teeth.

"Yes, I do …."

"But – but – but ..." Kristoff waved his hands trying to slow down the two royal mischief makers, "Elsa said …."

"What Elsa doesn't see won't hurt her. Papa smoked cigars in here on occasion, and _**this **_is an occasion."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The door to the library closed softly and Elsa and Carolina were alone in the room. Moonlight came through large windows, and one lamp was lit on the near wall. The coals were already banked in the fireplace. They glowed a dull orange, not so much warming the room as sending hazy shadows across it. The two women faced each other. Carolina dressed like this, bare shoulders, low neckline, was a singular event, and Elsa wanted to savor it. She reached out her hand, running it across the warm skin at Carolina's neck, then her shoulder and then down the bodice of her dress, Elsa's touch leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

"So this is penance?" She teased. "I thought sackcloth was the traditional garb for penitents?"

Carolina's eyes were locked on her lover's face, and she tried to remember to breathe.

"Uh … not proper attire for a formal dinner. I had to see you, so this seemed the better … um ... choice."

"Really?" Elsa's restless fingers continued to do … things to Carolina's equanimity.

"Well, Edmund thought it … ah …. best, so that … that prince … uh … wouldn't wonder who … oh ... I was."

Elsa was tempted to continue teasing Carolina, but there were things that needed to be said first.

"I am sorry. I was terribly unfair to you," Elsa said.

With Elsa's hands still again, Carolina found she could answer clearly. "No. You don't have to apologize. I was the idiot."

"You were trying so hard, and I didn't see it."

"I got drunk. I acted like a fool." Carolina dropped her head and shifted uneasily.

"You were in pain."

"I ran like a coward too afraid to even talk to you."

"I wasn't being easy to talk to."

"But when you tried, I didn't even listen. I just ran again."

"I let my fears and insecurities get the better of me, and didn't stop to realize you might be frightened too."

Carolina nodded, "I was too ashamed to admit it. I nearly cocked this up completely."

But Elsa wasn't going to let Carolina take the blame for this. "You have given up so much. You gave up everything you were, and I …."

"No." Carolina grabbed Elsa's forearm. "You don't understand. I gave up nothing."

"How can you say that?" Elsa found her tone sharpening without her intending it. She knew Carolina meant well, but she didn't want to be lied to.

"I can say it because it is true." Carolina said it slowly and surely. She knew the fact of her changing life was at the heart of the matter. Yes, her life had changed, but it wasn't for the worse. There had been trades, but they were all in her favor. "What I gave up is nothing compared to what I have gained. You have to believe me. And even if you can't believe me right now, you must accept that I take responsibility for my own fate. It is my life, and I get to choose where to live it, and whom to live it with." Then she sighed and looked back down again. "And I must accept responsibility for my own actions, which were deplorable. You didn't deserve to be treated like that way."

So they were back to this, Elsa thought, a small grin playing on her lips."Are we arguing over whose fault this was?"

"You have enough to worry about. You're running a Kingdom, you shouldn't have to worry about me as well."

"Carolina, the fact is neither one of us likes to lose, so we had better just stop arguing. And there is more than enough fault to go around." Elsa tenderly pushed the hair from her face. "You are right, I have a Kingdom to rule. But if I care about you, if I value you, if I … if I love you, then I have to make the time for you. If I worried only about what I had time for, I wouldn't eat or sleep either."

Somehow, something, quite possibly Elsa's touch on her face, caused Carolina to blurt out,"I would miss it if you didn't sleep -" which was an understatement, but also a summary of everything she had been feeling – "with me."

"I missed you, too. It was too quiet being alone." Elsa felt Carolina's hands move to her waist. She leaned forward, resting her head, running her own hands up Carolina's firm back. They fit together like this. Fit perfectly. "I missed the sound of your heart beat. "

"Missed everything." Carolina murmured into her hair. "It was like losing a part of me."

They stayed there holding each other, listening, feeling, breathing each other in.

But there was at least one more question Elsa needed answered. "So, it is true that you were afraid?"

"Yes. A true coward."

"Afraid … of me?" It was just a little hesitant.

"No, god no." Carolina held her even tighter, her protests delivered in a whisper to Elsa's ear. "Afraid of ah … afraid of how I felt ... afraid of losing you. It was all going to so badly, and everything I did made it worse, and all I could see was you deciding to pack it all in. That I was too much trouble. When I was away, I realized that no matter what the risk, I had to come back and try again. I saw that I had one important irreplaceable thing in my life. One important person who I cannot lose, with whom I cannot live without. And that is you."

Elsa smiled, "And Anna is right again."

"About?"

"We are similar ... about some things."

"How? What?"

"Ummm … well … it's not important. What is important is that …" Elsa took a deep breath, willing herself to be clear and unafraid. "I … I love you."

Carolina's breath stopped; all she could hear was her own heartbeat as she tried to absorb what Elsa had just said. Finally she breathed, "Really, do you …. do you... you love me?"

Elsa nodded yes from where she had snuggled up to Carolina. She hoped Carolina could feel the nod against her breast.

"You love me?" Carolina's voice wavered, caught on a wave of emotion.

"I do."

"Oh." Carolina slowly untangled herself, and then, moving more quickly, pulled Elsa after her to the sofa. Once she had Elsa settled, she slid to the floor as gracefully as she could. Kneeling was impossible in a dress.

"Oh," she repeated, a daze threatening to cloud her every sense. Her eyes misted up as she fumbled her way into the little bag still attached to her wrist and retrieved that small box, the one that enclosed all her hopes. She held it up to Elsa, willing herself to look up into her eyes. "And I love you."

"This is for me?" Elsa asked, even though there was no one else it could be for.

"Yes. If you … if you can bear to be with me."

"Of course I will be with you ... but ..."

"Then take it … please?" It was hard to keep the desperate tone from her voice, for Carolina had never felt this anxious about anything.

Slowly Elsa reached out and took the box, opening it with a click. Her mouth opened as she saw the ring nestled inside. "Oh, Carolina. It's beautiful."

"And I guess what I am supposed to say … now … is will you be mine?" Carolina continued, her voice gaining strength from her surety that this was the right thing to do. "But the truth of it is that I am asking to be yours, to be allowed to be with you, always and forever. Because I know, I cannot be without you."

They stared at each other, the long seconds ticking on as coals sputtered and died in the fireplace. Finally Elsa realized what they were waiting for. "Yes."

Carolina let out the breath she was holding then found herself pitching forward. "Oh …" she grabbed out trying to find something besides Elsa to hang on to, but there was only the floor.

"Here, let me." Elsa righted her. "Small frequent breaths," she instructed, trying not to chuckle.

"So your sister mentioned." Carolina grumbled as she sat back up. "How do you wear these things?

"Carefully, and not when exerting yourself. And you will note I don't wear one unless absolutely forced to."

"I bloody well wish I weren't, that's for sure."

"I can help you with that." Elsa lent an arm so that Carolina might scramble back up on to the sofa. Once she had made it up from the floor, she sat chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. It was, Elsa thought again watching her pant, a very nice chest. "I mean if you wanted to get out of it. I do have some prior experience with corset removal. I mean personal experience ..." Elsa chuckled as she stumbled, "I mean me … me with me."

Carolina wasn't about to respond that she knew how to get one off someone else, just not herself. "Well then, bloody well remove away!"

"Not here! I can't do it here," Elsa laughed.

"Oh, I see. Yes …. then perhaps we should away to the appropriate place."

Elsa stood and then offered her hand down so that Carolina could pull herself up. They found each other face to face again. Carolina leaned in and brushed her hand across Elsa's cheek. "I … meant it with all my heart … I love you." But she needed to make sure that Elsa understood something else, something important. "I also want you to know, I have never said that to anyone before. I have never felt this way about anyone else."

Elsa listened to those words, savored them. And then with a satisfied smile, answered, "Good."

It was not the answer Carolina was expecting. "What do you mean, good?"

"I mean that I am completely, totally, madly in love with you. And I don't want you to have felt this way with anyone but me."

"I see."

"I'm a little jealous, you know."

"I had noted that," Carolina replied dryly.

"And you're not?" Elsa couldn't help but tweak her just a little more.

Carolina snorted. "Elsa, I was going to kill that Prince, and use his manly accouterment as … I don' t know … a really small change purse. I think we can safely say I'm a little jealous.

"Only a little?"

Carolina drew herself up and crossed her arms, a posture that seemed much more commanding in a tailcoat. "Well, perhaps slightly more than a little. But I hide it well."

"You do?"

"And … when confronted with my jealousy, I do something about it," As a sudden demonstration, Carolina pulled Elsa into a kiss, the long passionate kiss she had been dreaming of from the first moment she had started her return.

When they finally broke apart, Elsa breathed, "That is something."

"And just the beginning of my plans for this evening," Carolina whispered in her ear. "Provided there are no objections."

"None from me," Elsa started to pull Carolina toward the door.

"Just let me … there, that's much better." Carolina shucked off the slippers and wiggled her toes in her stockings. "And, this contraption." She reached up to loosen her hair.

"Wait – allow me," Elsa ran her fingers through the loose braid gently plucking out the ribbon that held it up. Carolina's hair was soft and silky, and she rolled her head and sighed in pleasure as Elsa smoothed it back into place. Tossing the ribbon away, Elsa pulled her back into her embrace. Then they walked arm in arm, hand in hand, out the door together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Feel better? But it's not over ... still a lot of mopping up to do ... and smut .. probably.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Note rating change. Smut is here.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Carolina stumbled through the bedroom door, kissing and grabbing each other in a giddy frenzy. Between the alcohol and the excitement of being together, the trip from the library had become a chaotic romp. In the process, they had managed to lose Carolina's roll, stockings and petty coats. Elsa had halfheartedly tried to gather up all the discarded clothing, so as not to have the maids talking in the morning, but eventually she had given up … she'd just blame it on Anna tomorrow, and everyone would believe her.<p>

Carolina started to tug at her dress, flailing as she battled unfamiliar garments.

"Careful, careful … you'll rip it." Elsa knew she wouldn't wear that dress – probably ever – but still something in her needed to keep it intact and orderly.

"Then help!" Carolina gasped, between the trip from the library and the corset she was breathing heavily.

"Yes, well ..." Elsa helped her get the dress over her head, afterward taking the time to fold it and put it away in an armoir. When she turned around she felt her breath leave her. Carolina, panting and flushed, stood in just her chemise and the corset, her hair falling in loose curls around her neck, her bosom rising and falling in waves. She was … ravishing, in every meaning of the word.

Elsa understood in a moment why a man would fight for a beautiful woman. She believed she would go to war for this one.

"You're staring," Carolina murmured.

"You're beautiful."

Carolina blushed, her face and then her shoulders pink against her white chemise. She looked at that moment as innocent and desirable as a bride on her wedding night. Elsa was drawn to her, stalking closer, her heels ringing in a slow beat against the stone of the floor.

"Are you going to help me take this off?" Carolina asked tentatively, backing away at the sight of Elsa's predatory smile, the lust in her eyes.

"I will," Elsa reached out and caught her arm and pulled her close. "But not just yet," she whispered in her ear. Then she nibbled, flicking out her tongue and tasting her way down Carolina's jaw to the her collar bone.

"Are you very uncomfortable?" she asked.

"Not ... too uncomfortable," Carolina said, shuddering under the light pressure of Elsa's lips as they fluttered across the tops of her breasts.

"Good." Elsa looked up. "I think this outfit works well in light of your penance, it's perfect for attaining absolution."

"You're offering me absolution?" Carolina gasped and arched her back as she felt teeth and tongue graze on her neck. "Oh god!"

"Exactly," Elsa smirked against her warm skin. "You know I have read that some restraint – corsets for instance – can heighten erotic pleasure."

"You read this in literature?" Carolina fought to sound coherent.

"Well, I don't think one would call it literature, but I read it. I have read a great many things. And I believe now it's time I tried a few."

Elsa gave Carolina a gentle push to their bed, helping her lay back like an offering on her altar, arranging her just so against the sheets and pillows. "Relax, darling …."

Slowly savoring every inch Elsa lifted the bottom of Carolina's chemise until it rested mid-thigh. Then she gently stroked the same path with her fingers against smooth skin, touching softly, running over strong calves and trembling thighs. And she listened, listened for the changes in Carolina's breathing, from sudden gasps to a series of short, ragged pants.

Then she moved her hands upward, caressing Carolina's long neck with the tips of her fingers before running them downward to gently pull the corset lower freeing her breasts.

"Yes," Carolina breathed out. Elsa placed her fingers across her lips and whispered, "Sssh." Then with a quick flick of her hand she sent a wave of magic out.

Elsa crawled up on the bed dissolving her own clothes with another twitch of her fingers, and began to send her lips following on the same path her fingers had just abandoned. She licked and nipped at Carolina's neck and collarbone. She dragged her tongue across her chest and then took a nipple between her lips, and was rewarded with a gasp and hands tangling in her hair. She chuckled as Carolina's breath again became ragged as she mouthed her way to the other breast leaving her fingers fondling and pinching where she had just been. She plied tongue and just the barest touch of teeth to increase Carolina's arousal, feeling her abdomen tighten underneath her, her hips beginning a rhythmic rocking. Elsa pulled the chemise up further, until it sat just below Carolina's waist. Then she kissed her way down, hands stroking, tongue teasing, until she reached her goal.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I can't believe we're doing this?" Kristoff was hanging back, trying to keep a tight reign on both Edmund and Anna, but it was impossible. The two younger siblings were obsessed with confirmation that their plan had worked to the fullest. Edmund in particular wanted to know that his sister had used the ring he gave her. So Kristoff found himself being bodily pulled up the stairs to the library, where they were now crouched outside the door. He hoped no one was inside, for if they were all pretense of privacy was gone between Edmund's boots clomping on the wooden floors and Anna's incessant giggling.

"Sssshush!" Anna loudly called back over her shoulder. "We're just peeking."

Kristoff rolled his eyes. Anna was drunk, well both she and Edmund were, but it was Anna he was worried about, or rather himself. Elsa was going to kill him when she found out what her sister had been up to. He hoped freezing to death was as painless as they said.

The activities of the evening had degenerated after Elsa and Fitz had left. From there they continued badly, and now Kristoff was sure it was all going to end badly. Over his protests, Anna suddenly decided to enjoy all of her prerogatives as Crown Princess, insisting that with the Queen's absence she was now "in charge of fun." She and Edmund had consumed most of the remainder of the bottle of whiskey. Then had come the cigar experiment. It would have been funny, Anna's choking and the pained, slightly ill faces she made as she tried to look like she was enjoying herself as Edmund tried to teach her not to inhale the smoke. But Kristoff knew for a fact that the drawing room would smell like cigars for the foreseeable future, and that Anna would be in no condition tomorrow to face her sister's wrath. Maybe it was time for a lengthy visit with his family.

"Damn, they escaped!" There was more giggling as everyone tumbled through the doorway into the library. Kristoff let out a sigh of relief. Fitz and Elsa had left before their romantic moment was intruded upon.

"Aha! A clue!" Anna was waving something over her head. "A clue!"

The clue turned out to be a hair ribbon, and Edmund found Fitz's slippers. Kristoff had tried telling them that finding little bits of Fitz's attire meant things had gone well, and they should just go to bed, but it didn't work.

"You know what it means when a lady lets her hair down don't you?" Edmund said, his eyebrows arched in insinuation.

"That she's tired of having it up," Kristoff answered, fairly certain that's what it meant when Fitz did it.

"Noooo," Anna simpered. "She lets her lover take her hair down in preparation for -" Edmund leaned in, curious, he had no idea about ladies and hair and things "- you know …. stuff."

Edmund groaned in frustration; Kristoff groaned in pain.

"Well, I don't know exactly, but in all the books that happens you know … before … stuff."

"Well, thanks for that world shattering piece of information Feisty Pants, so if they're doing … stuff … can't we all go to bed now?" Kristoff wasn't any more knowledgeable about exactly what stuff they were doing … but he wasn't going to tell Anna that. He had until last year only thought of women in the abstract, something that seemed nice, probably soft and warm, but it had all been conjecture … a guess based on what other men said. Kissing Anna that first time had proved that women were indeed nice, soft and warm, and that this particular woman had an undeniable effect on him … an effect that eventually grew into something he had to regularly take care of himself.

But Anna was much more adventurous and persistent than he was. Originally they hadn't done much more than looking and a little bit of touching, which made the taking care of process shorter, but still left it entirely in his ... uh … hands. Now that they were engaged, and Anna knew her sister was having sex, she had become more insistent and more bold, taking matters in to her own hands, and well, other things, and insisting he do the same. He didn't mind … oh, he more than didn't mind … but he'd had to put the brakes on her journey of discovery more than once, just before they engaged in … stuff. Anna was as likely to act before she thought with sex as with anything else. But Kristoff knew there was one part of his body he particularly did not want afflicted with frost bite.

"Oh look! A trail!"

"My word, is that a garter?"

Kristoff realized he had been left behind as he heard the patter of little sibling feet going down the hall. He rushed out after them.

"And … a stocking?" Edmund and Anna tittered, knocking their heads together. "That's my sister, don't call her frigid," Anna observed with a snort. Then they both broke out in howls of laughter at her pun.

Kristoff buried his face in his palm. "OK guys, that's enough, right? You've had your fun."

But the answer was apparently no because Anna grabbed Edmund's hand and took off toward the stairs. Kristoff ran after them as they descended to the second floor and took the turn toward the queen's living quarters. "Hey, guys! Bad idea! Really. Bad. Idea," he called after them. Kristoff was a little surprised as he passed one petticoat and then another. Elsa didn't strike him as the type who would leave a trail of underwear behind her. But then he supposed, she would just blame it on Anna and everyone would believe her.

Kristoff caught up with Anna and Edmund in the little hallway that led to the Queen's suite.

"It's locked," Edmund pouted.

"It's more than locked," Anna said equally dejected, "it's frozen shut … with some humungous giant ice wall."

Kristoff had to call on all his self restraint to not laugh. They looked so disappointed as they stood in front of the impenetrable ice barrier that looked like it had also been designed to sound proof the room.

"Wait, what's this … is it a message?" Edmund reached into his pocket and pulled out a match and quickly lit it. There were indeed words etched into the ice on the door.

"Dearest Anna," they read together, "Go to bed. If I find out that you have been lurking outside here, or on the roof, or near my window, or discussing this with anyone, you will be locked in your room until you are married. Your loving Sister, Elsa."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

So close. That was all Carolina could think … or feel, she was long past thinking … so close. She had been trembling on the edge of an orgasm now for what felt like hours. Just as she would start to topple over, the exquisitely painful delirious bliss strengthening, her body fluttering to ecstasy, grasping ... achingly empty, just touching the ephemeral peak, Elsa would slow slightly, and Carolina would slide back the barest iota and begin the climb again.

"Oh god, please," she groaned, her voice reduced to a breathy whisper by lack of air. Her hands were wrapped in long soft hair, but no matter how she guided, how much she pushed, how she hard she brought pressure to bear, she was stuck here … on the edge … tingling, twitching, shuddering, with no end in sight. She couldn't stand it anymore, but she couldn't bear for it to stop … she felt like she would give anything … anything … for completion.

Then she felt everything stop; the sublime pressure cease.

"Please, please, please, please, please … please, don't ..." Carolina panted rapidly.

She heard something unintelligible outside of her range of comprehension. Her mind tried to understand … and just then …

"Oh god … oh bloody hell, yes!" A stream of invectives flowed from her as her back arched and her body rose from the mattress. She was full, there were fingers pounding, rutting inside of her. She heard a chant being whispered in her ear, coaxing her, pushing her higher. She felt teeth graze against her shoulder, suck and bite on her neck. Something gave, the elusive fluttering gave way to unbearable pulses, then crashing throbs, her whole body constricting, turning in on itself. One, two, three, four … it was a never ending series of contractions, her body a rictus of pleasure.

She felt a wail rise. "Elsa!" she howled, grabbing tight to her, pulling her closer. The scream continued on after as she felt another crash of ecstasy.

She had been as high as she had ever been, and it was a long, long, long way down.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Bloody evil," Carolina murmured, her eyelids lazily parting so that she could try again to focus on the world around her.

"What dear?" Elsa lowered her head to hear the mumbling. "And these knots are too tight, I'm never going to get them out. I'm going to have to cut them."

"Bloody evil … you are wicked. What in hell did I do to deserve you?"

"I'll take that as a compliment." With a tiny bit of concentration, Elsa conjured a sharp bit of ice, a knife really, and started carefully cutting the laces holding the corset together. "There you go." She gently tugged the undergarment off and then helped Carolina wiggle out of the sweat soaked chemise. "Feel better?"

Carolina let out a gruff, "Harumph" – before she rolled over and pulled Elsa into a tight embrace. "You should be careful, you know … sauce for the goose ..."

"Is what? Sauce for the other goose?" Elsa nuzzled her way into her favorite spot, head on Carolina's shoulder, nose pressed into her neck.

"How about ...'Revenge is sweet?'" Carolina ran her fingers through Elsa's hair, tugging just enough to elicit a breathy groan.

"I'm counting on it."


	14. Chapter 14

Elsa looked out the window. Today was going to be a delightful day, sunny and as warm as it got in Arendelle in November if the early morning was any indicator. This might be some of the last good weather they would have. Soon the skies would turn gray and the sun would visit only briefly. So she intended to fully savor the light and the clear sky, taking her reading into a sitting room that faced the garden. There wasn't anything in the garden, just the brown and dying remnants of the flowers that had given up their blooms at the end of summer, but the light coming in unobstructed by the gates was reason enough to be here.

She was alone in her appreciation of the morning, however. Carolina was still asleep, too tired from last night to do much more than moan pitifully that it was too early, which gave Elsa no end of satisfaction. She had left her with a kiss and a scarf and instructions that she would probably want to wear it, the scarf not the kiss, if she planned on venturing out in a dress. Otherwise she was sure to cause a scandal.

Anna was also not in evidence, possibly asleep, possibly just miserable, and if Elsa had any say in the matter it would certainly be the latter. She had walked through the drawing room on her way to breakfast, and between her nose and Kristoff's confession … it took surprisingly little to intimidate him despite his size … she had the full story of what had happened last night. She was tempted to knock loudly on Anna's door and demand an explanation, quite possibly knock loudly, demand an explanation and dump a sizable amount of snow on her head. But she had a few things she needed to get done, so the scathing – and lengthy – lecture she had planned would have to wait until later.

She heard the door open and was surprised to see Reinhardt stick his head inside. Right behind him came Kai, probably on a mission to save her from the Prince.

Reinhardt cleared his throat as he came closer, and when he had her attention said, "I have decided to cut my trip short. My things have already been moved to the boat, and we should leave within the hour. I presumed you wouldn't object."

Most young ladies of Elsa's breeding would have protested this statement, perhaps even begged him to reconsider, but Elsa merely nodded at him and agreed, "You presumed correctly."

The Prince sighed and collapsed a little further in on himself. The Queen was struck with an odd sympathy for the man. It was hard to change old habits, very hard. She knew that. Putting down a fascinating brief on forest husbandry, she stood and asked, "Walk with me in the garden, Your Highness?"

He jerked, looking to her in surprise. "If Your Majesty wishes," he said cautiously.

"Come along then." She held out a hand to stop Kai, who was preparing to follow them. "And perhaps, just this once, you might call me Elsa."

They left the castle through the garden entrance, walking in silence. Finally, as they approached a small wooden gazebo, Elsa asked, "Tell me. What exactly had you heard about me before you arrived?"

Reinhardt looked up, thinking back. "That you were not a typical lady … a typical queen. I was told your upbringing was unusual that you were sheltered and hadn't attended the usual social gatherings that most Princesses look forward to. That I shouldn't expect the same social graces of someone of your station. That you were shy and withdrawn and no one had really seen much of you during your childhood. I guess I interpreted that as overly demure. Weak and easily disconcerted by people. Perhaps even shy and unwell."

Elsa chuckled. She took a seat in the gazebo, and gestured for him to join her.

Reinhardt nodded in agreement with her amused look, "Much of my information was wrong. You certainly aren't shy and withdrawn … well, not as I expected anyway. And Sandvik neglected to mention in his correspondence that you destroyed one of Avalon's warships in a fit of pique."

"It was slightly more than a fit of pique, Reinhardt. They deserved it. But otherwise your information was correct, as far as it went," Elsa replied. "Shy is true. I am a bit of a solitary person. Sheltered might be considered an understatement. Suffice it to say that I spent a lot of time on my own learning about history, economics, politics, science and mathematics, all the things my parents thought were important for a woman to rule this Kingdom."

Reinhardt made a face. "Really? Math? That sounds perfectly horrible."

"Yes, really, and I am actually quite fond of mathematics."

"Another one of the myriad of things we apparently do not have in common," he added. "And you are far from typical … at least among the ladies I have met."

"Truly, I am not typical. It might be easier for you to understand if you thought of me as more of … a king than a queen, at least as far as ruling my kingdom is concerned. I'm guessing Queen Regnant isn't something that happens much in Austria."

Now Reinhardt chuckled, "That isn't even a word I've heard before … before today. But as to considering you "a King," I am afraid that would be hard. I do not know a man quite as exquisite as you."

"You are too kind."

"No, You … Elsa, you are too beautiful." The Prince looked almost thoughtful. "And I have been a prig."

Elsa leaned back, surprised by his moment of self awareness, and decided one honest turn deserved another. "Yes, I am afraid you were. But then I wasn't overly kind to you, either, and I wasn't completely truthful with you, or my Council."

"How so?" He looked sideways at her.

"I already have suitor. One that I have not yet mentioned."

"Edmund?"

"Oh heaven's no. He's not a bad sort, but I have no interest in tying myself to Avalon in marriage. They are far too big a tiger to try to ride."

Reinhardt agreed, if not precisely for the same reason. "God, and could you imagine having that Princess as your sister-in-law or any other relation? What a harridan! I would rather wed a goat than her."

Elsa had to work not to start quaking with laughter. "My differences are more with His Highness, but still either way, there will be no marriage to Edmund."

"Oh," Reinhardt relaxed. He was relieved. This explained a lot about his visit, and it also meant he hadn't exactly lost to Edmund. Not losing suddenly seemed more important than winning. "But whom ever it is, he is a lucky man."

"Not necessarily."

The Prince, feeling out of sorts again, waited for her to continue.

Elsa looked around, feigning concern about who might be listening and then whispered, "Even I know I'm not the easiest person to be with, so perhaps it is me who is lucky."

"Oh really? You've figured that one out have you?"

"Yes. It seems we've both had moments of self revelation," Elsa added.

They gave each other a look that was understanding, almost friendly, now that they no longer had to worry about wedded bliss. Reinhardt mused, "So it is clear we will not be engaging in the nuptials that your Council is so eagerly awaiting."

"Not a snowball's chance in hell," Elsa replied, just a little pleased when the Prince started at her language. "But I don't wish to part enemies. Arendelle is small; we do not need to antagonize the Austrian Empire … or even just Luneberg."

"You had no problem antagonizing Avalon."

"Even as angry as I was, I was not unafraid of the consequences," Elsa confessed.

"The very reason we are allied. One is either friends with King William or a foe."

Elsa nodded. That seemed clear from all her dealings with him, even as remote as they had been. "I think with Prince Edmund's relatively uneventful visit we've mended enough fences to avoid being the foe. I will still hold Arendelle neutral to any of the great powers, but we smaller Kingdoms should stick together. I hold out that Luneberg and Arendelle might be friends."

The Prince thought about that. "Providing your sister does not try to drown me again, I think I can persuade my father that you and your Kingdom are allies, but that I could not see living here ... something about the weather. He will be disappointed, but not so much we have to declare war."

"Fathers often are." Elsa smiled at the Prince. "Don't think just because I don't see mine, that I don't hear his … advice … ringing in my ears."

The Prince chuckled at that and extended his hand. "Friends then, Arendelle?" He spoke as if she were a king.

"Friends, Crown Prince Luneberg," Elsa replied, firmly shaking his hand.

"And when you marry, I expect to be invited. I wish to meet this fellow who has captured your heart."

"Perhaps," was Elsa's reply.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Come on sleepy head, you have to get up eventually."

"Oh god, is it morning?" Carolina croaked, managing to open one eye.

"Well past. It's nearly noon." Elsa had spent the rest of her morning reveling in the unusual silence that was the castle with neither Carolina or Anna awake. Forest husbandry had been dispensed with. A petition for aide from the castle to help with rock removal in one of the farming areas had been agreed to. She'd even managed to spend a hour or so blissfully perusing the Principia Edmund had given her.

"Noon?" Carolina sat up hurriedly. "What in the hell happened?"

Elsa was busy straightening the mess on her dresser. How ever did everything manage to end up pushed to one side? "Do you want me to recount the whole evening?"

"No …." Carolina rubbed the sleep from her eyes and then ruffled her hair. "I distinctly remember you … and then I … oh, god … I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Elsa sat on the edge of the bed to lean down and kiss her. "You're really adorable when you pass out cold."

"I am so sorry."

"It was a bit of a surprise. You seemed like you were going to manage it there for a moment … and then snoring."

"I am so incredibly sorry."

"Really don't be. You owe me …. and now I have this to hold over you for ... for the rest of your life."

"Just don't tell Edmund."

"Edmund … now that's an idea." Elsa got up and addressed the garment stand in the corner. "Oh, Your Highness. Did you know your sister was prone to narcolepsy during intimacy? Why yes, just the other night …."

"You wouldn't." Carolina got up, quickly closing the distance between them and pulled Elsa into her arms. "Because if you do then nothing is barred." She gently ran her fingers over the queen's midriff resulting in frantic wiggling and struggling.

"Very well," Elsa gasped. "Not Edmund. Not anyone!" She let out a long breath when Carolina stopped tickling. "But you should get up and get dressed. Reinhardt's gone, so you can wear what you please."

"Capital!" Carolina straightened up immediately and headed for the closet to find what she would wear for the day. "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"You didn't ask."

"Pft. It's always polite to let someone know when their rival has turned tail and fled."

"Hmmm … not how I would put it, but I think in the end he was as happy to be rid of me as I am of him."

"Of course you are happy," Carolina emerged from the closet carrying her clothing for the day. "You have someone else _much_ better."

Elsa posed dramatically, hand to her forehead, "Oh humility, thy name is Fitzwilliam ..."

"Honesty is also a virtue ..." Carolina tossed her jacket and pants on the bed and then, with a double take, took Elsa's hand, looking at her bare finger. "You didn't lose it did you? I mean, I would understand … I was actually rather glad you took it off last night. But if it's on the floor we should find it before I start stomping around in my boots."

"Oh," Elsa pulled her hand back and wrapped it around her waist. She shifted nervously. "Please don't be angry."

"Angry? No … you're not having second thoughts are you?" Carolina could swear off angry, but heartbroken was still a distinct possibility.

"Oh no!" Elsa reached in the neckline of her dress and pulled out the ring safely suspended on a gold chain. "It's here. I'm not having second thoughts, and you can't have it back." She looked down. "But ..."

"But?"

"I can't wear it, not until Anna and Kristoff are married." The queen looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, but I really want this to be Anna's … well probably year by the time we get all the arrangements set. And if I start wearing what is clearly an engagement ring … well, the conversation isn't going to be about Anna."

Carolina let out a breath and smiled in relief. "Of course, I certainly understand. I just didn't want to have to be a jealous lunatic stalking you for all eternity. But you're right, Anna deserves to be the center of attention for at least a year."

"Of course I'm right." Elsa's expression then soured. "That is if she manages to live another year after I'm finished with her.

"Why? What has Anna done now?"

"I have it on good authority that she drank a half a bottle of whiskey last night AND smoked most of a cigar, in MY drawing room, both things I explicitly warned her against. You know my understanding of what it meant to be Crown Princess didn't include …."

"Oh, now don't be too hard on her. Everyone has a bad experience or two with this sort of thing."

"I didn't."

"Yet." Carolina gave her a sly wink and walked behind her. She continued speaking over the top of Elsa's head, nuzzling her hair. "Forgiveness is the mark of a great ruler," she said. "And I guarantee anything you think of is not going to be as painful as what Anna has done to herself."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Kill me, now," Anna croaked thunking her head down on the table. "Just put me out of my misery and kill me."

"Eat something and you'll feel better." Kristoff was trying to get her interested in the sweet buns and coffee he had gotten from the kitchen.

"Oh no, no, no, no … no eating." Anna pushed the plate across the table, frantically covering her mouth.

The scene was almost poignant. Anna, face down on the table, fingers wrapped around a coffee cup, groaning while Kristoff gently patted her back and cooed reassuring words in her ear. She wasn't even dressed yet, still wearing a robe, and her hair looked like she had suffered a terrible fright in the night. Still Elsa didn't find sympathy to be the first emotion that came to her.

"Look who's here. Why if it isn't my long lost sister, back from the dead."

Anna raised her head from the table and groaned, "Not yet. Still dead." Her complexion had a greenish tinge. When her eyes met Elsa's she added, "Staying dead until you get that look off your face."

"And what look did you expect ..." Elsa began to wind up for the inevitable lecture.

"Gentle, love," Carolina said, "She's suffering."

"Suffering …." Anna echoed as her head dropped back to the table with a thud. "I am never drinking anything again. Never even looking at alcohol. I'll form the Arendelle Temperance League ..."

"Oi. Now, let's not get carried away," Carolina interrupted. "You just need a little something to make you feel better."

"What could possibly make her feel better?" Elsa asked.

"Hair of the ..." Carolina caught Elsa's expression, "a breakfast drink that helps when you're feeling under the weather … er, this weather in particular."

Anna lifted her head again and asked, "What is it?"

Carolina began to rattle off the makings of a Bloody Mary, "Tomato juice, Worcestershire sauce, hot sauce, horseradish, celery, salt, bouillon, pepper, lemon juice and maybe just the tiniest touch of … whatever-you-have-lying-around-that-might-possibly-be-alcohol."

"Oh god, I need one of those," Edmund exclaimed as he burst through the door. His tone turned to a whine, "Milly, please make it for me. You do it best."

Anna meanwhile was contemplating the ingredients. "Horseradish, lemon juice, bouillon and tomato?" Her green complexion deepened, and she clapped her hand over her mouth.

Carolina continued, "Well you don't have tomato juice here … now … but carrot juice worked fairly well. If you don't have carrots, the cook did say that turnips could be juiced …."

Anna leapt to her feet and ran out the door leaving it swinging behind her. In her hurry to get from the table she almost bowled over Gerda who was coming in the door.

"Her Highness not feeling well?" the housekeeper asked looking behind her.

Kristoff answered, "Anna had a bit of an accident last night ..."

"Completely an accident, sad really, a shame," Edmund intoned.

"An accident with a bottle of whiskey and a cigar ..." Elsa added a bit more sharply.

"Oh," Gerda tutted, "the poor thing. I bet her stomach's a bit upset."

"Oh yeah," Kristoff said, "she threw up everywhere. I could hardly get her down the stairs without running to fetch a buck …." he trailed off as the temperature in the room began to fall.

"I know just the thing," Gerda said.

"Bloody Mary, right?" Carolina said with great surety.

"Oh heaven's no." Gerda's face looked like she had just stepped in something very unpleasant. "It's my own secret recipe, essentially mint tea with willow bark and few other things. Works like a charm." She glanced over at the queen. "It came in quite handy when your father would be … over served … while entertaining dignitaries."

"Papa?"

"Oh yes, dear. Not often, but when he needed it he needed it." The housekeeper glanced back at the door that led from the dining room. "Sounds like Anna inherited his stomach."

"She did seem rather a bit rough." Edmund shook his head … slowly. Practice had made him remember to drink a substantial amount of water before bed. Perhaps he should have also remembered to tell Anna that.

"Whose stomach can I have?" Anna pushed her way back through the door, pale faced and sweating. Her hands shook. "Can I have it now?" Flopping back down in her seat she said apologetically to Gerda, "You probably want someone to change out the vase with the flowers in the sitting room at the end of the hall."

"You threw up in the flowers?" Elsa couldn't believe her ears.

"And the umbrella stand …." Anna's head came back to rest on the table.

Carolina decided to short circuit the inevitable snow storm and pulled her into a kiss. A deep long kiss, that had Kristoff blushing, Gerda intently studying the tea pot in her hands, and Edmund watching intently. When they parted Elsa was breathless and much more calm.

"Ummm, well … Gerda has something for that, don't you Gerda."

"Yes, Your Majesty, I do." Gerda included Edmund in her gesture. "For you as well young man?"

"Oh yes, please." He smiled far too brightly for someone who had been drinking. "And you make yours too, Mil. I'll do a taste test. Taste and effectiveness. That's the ticket. Perhaps I'll confer a knighthood on whoever has the best."

"You can't confer knighthood," Carolina said with a sigh as she got up to see about the turnip juice. She thought she knew where she had left some hot sauce in the kitchen.

"I can suggest. I can always suggest. Father does sometimes take my suggestions. Gerda, would you prefer knighthood or a Baronetcy? Hmmm … Dame Gerda. It does have a ring to it."

Anna lifted her head and groaned, "Stop talking. Please. Too much talking!" The last was delivered as a pathetic cry.

Elsa's eyes widened. Then she got up and with great seriousness went over and kissed Edmund on the forehead, her cool lips soothing the ache there. "You are a miracle. A true miracle. I think I'll make you a saint."

* * *

><p>AN: Probably one more chapter. Thanks for sticking with me.


	15. Chapter 15

"Stop pulling on that," Anna smacked her fiancé's hand as he tugged on his formal high-necked collar. Kristoff muttered something about the royal tailor wanting him to suffocate.

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff were all in a small alcove just outside of the ballroom, which was now acting as a large throne room, waiting as the last preparations were finished for the royal court to announce Anna and Kristoff's engagement. Around them scurried the people doing those preparations, a squad of royal guards, and of course Kai.

"I would suggest you stop hitting your future husband, dear sister," Elsa said without looking up. She was just a few steps away from them, running through all she had memorized for tonight. "He looks fine. You both look wonderful." And they did. Anna was wearing a dress of purple and green silk panels that left her shoulders bare and had a tight bodice and waist before spilling out into a full skirt. Kristoff was again in black tails with a waistcoat that matched Anna's dress. His shirt collar might have been higher than those he had started wearing to dinner, but Elsa suspected his discomfort was more nerves than any ill intent by the tailor.

"How does this go again?" Kristoff asked. Formal courts were rare in Arendelle. Elsa preferred to hold smaller investitures for her official business, but this occasion merited all the pomp and circumstance she and Arendelle could muster. A formal court with all the trappings would help cement Kristoff as a suitable match for Anna, and it suited Elsa's purposes as well.

"Kai announces us, we all walk down the center aisle, you follow Anna. Slowly, head up, and try to smile … or look serious, men seem to have more choices about that than women do. I sit on the throne. Anna curtsies and sits to my left, you bow … a little bow is fine, nothing that is going to have swords flying or you tumbling into my lap." Anna giggled remembering their brief rehearsal this morning. "Then you stand slightly behind Anna's chair to her left. You will get your own chair next time."

"Next time? There's gonna be a next time?" Kristoff looked a bit ill.

"We will burn those bridges when we get to them," Elsa reassured him.

"Besides I'm worth it," Anna said to him. Then she leaned up and whispered something in his ear. Kristoff blushed, whistled out an, "Oh yeah."

Elsa discreetly averted her eyes to the wall and chuckled. Edmund had used a rather vulgar term for it, but it was true. Anna had Kristoff in the palm of her hand, perhaps more literally than the Queen really wished to think about. But at least tonight they were headed down the right path.

Edmund had left a good week after Reinhardt, but Elsa was much sadder to see him go. The young prince was good company, and he had taken to Anna and Kristoff, spending much of his time with them. They had explored the town, Arendelle, and all of Arendelle "society" such as it was. Elsa thought it had been good for both Kristoff and Anna to get a taste of how royalty, who wasn't her, behaved when out and about, what with Kristoff being a commoner raised by trolls and Anna a princess who had clearly been fostered by those same trolls. Elsa had always found it hard to believe that the same exacting parents who raised her had been also responsible for raising her sister. Trolls made so much more sense.

Still for all his princely graces, Edmund and Anna were cut from a similar cloth. They were both impulsive, talkative, gregarious creatures prone to overstatement and the occasional accident. They also both clearly loved their older sisters, something for which Elsa would be eternally grateful. He had brought Carolina back to her. He also shared a few of her secrets with Elsa. It was interesting to hear stories of her time in her father's castle in Avalon retold from a different perspective. It was even more interesting when he revealed the things Carolina had decided not to talk about. His knowledge of his outwardly brave, ambitious, and exuberant sister who had a deep and emotionally reserved core gave Elsa new insights into Carolina, ones she appreciated immensely. In fact, the only downside to these conversations was that suddenly she found herself more than a little nervous about what Anna had revealed to Carolina in their many afternoons together.

Another of the benefits from Edmund's visit was that Kristoff had finally bought Anna an engagement ring. Elsa was then free to make preparations for the public announcement of their engagement. Tradition had it that the couple would be presented to the royal council first and then to the court. But Elsa had decided that tradition be … well, it could take a hike this time. Her sister's engagement would be first announced to the people of Arendelle in the formal royal court she was about to preside over. Once that happened _then_ she would inform anyone on her council who had been hiding under a rock or off trying to ignore her and her sister's wishes.

"Your Majesty?"

Elsa turned around to see Captain Larsson trotting down the hall. "The sword is ready." Following behind him was a very large guard carrying a very, very, very large sword before him.

"Oh my," Elsa breathed, "that's ... big." It looked almost as tall as she was.

"Yes, Your Majesty. It is very old, from a time when sword size seemed to matter." Elsa heard her sister titter behind her. "It belonged to Hrolf Ragnarsson."

Elsa had to suppress her own snort. Of course, the sword of Hrolf the Huge and Mighty was the one that would be wielded by Elsa the Slight and Reads Books for a Living. She had never even seen Arendelle's Sword of State before. It wasn't part of the coronation ceremony any more. Her father never had any occasion to use it that she knew of. They had found it safely tucked away with the other royal treasures too esoteric or unwieldy or inappropriate to be used any more, with the giant "footstool of state" covered in white bear fur, the equally large "drinking horn of state," delicately carved but as tall as Olaf, and a large golden bowl with an inscription in Old Norse runes that read "bowl of the dog of the King," which had guaranteed no one would use it at the table. She wondered if Sven might like it for formal occasions.

"You only need to put it across your lap and hold it while seated," Larsson added. "And we will help you with that."

"And not poke the Princess in the eye," Anna helpfully amended. "Or the teeth, or the neck, or the ..."

"I understand. I'll be careful," Elsa muttered. Really? As if she were the clumsy one? Elsa looked around "So are we ready, then?" she asked generally.

"Yes, Your Majesty, the sword goes immediately after the royal party, and Holte here will stand on your right once you are at the dais." Larsson indicated the guard with the sword. "That way it will be close when you need it."

Elsa nodded at the large man. "Arendelle thanks you for your service Holte."

Holte even managed a stiff bow still holding the enormous sword out in front of him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"The court of Her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle is now open. All pay heed." Kai's voice rang out across the room. Everyone who could find one took a seat as Elsa stood up and looked out over the people gathered in the throne room, waiting for silence. The nobility and upper class were of course represented, and most of them near the front. But she had made sure that as many of the common people of Arendelle as could fit in the room were present. There was even a contingent of ice-harvesters, looking much like mischievous boys forced to wear their Sunday best. They were all in ill-fitting clothing that itched and choked by the look of them all scratching and tugging. Kristoff was, to her surprise, apparently one of the more dapper harvesters.

"It is no secret how much I love my sister," Elsa began. "She is my light and inspiration, a beacon of optimism who believed in me … loved me … even when I could not believe in or love myself. She literally saved me and Arendelle as well. She is one of Arendelle's true heroes. And she is precious to us."

Elsa looked over to her sister, who was blushing. Elsa had promised herself she would not cry, or at least not cry too obviously, because already she felt tears welling up. "So it was very important to me that Anna would spend her the rest of her life in the company of a person she loves. Someone who would treat her with the respect she deserves. Someone who would cherish her as much as I do. While it is common that nobility are wed for political ends, I will not do this to my sister to whom we owe so much."

Elsa took a long deep breath and faced out again, letting her eyes run across those of her people. The room was packed tight, even the center aisle was now mostly obscured as the crowd expanded with late comers. Everyone was looking at her, not in and of itself an unusual thing, but their attention was more than polite interest to politics. She could feel that the crowd wished as much happiness for Anna as she did herself. The people of Arendelle loved their Crown Princess, and that love shone in every eye that she could see.

"I would see her happy, in marriage as in all things, and I know that all of Arendelle wishes the same for her. So, it is with great pleasure I announce that Master Kristoff Bjorgman, Royal Ice-Harvester and Deliverer, has asked me for permission to marry Princess Anna, and I have consented."

The room burst into cheers. Elsa motioned for her sister and Kristoff to stand and take the center. The ice harvesters began singing something rowdy that required hand clapping, and soon the whole room had joined in. Kristoff looked stricken at all the attention, Elsa hoped he wasn't going to be ill, but Anna shyly waved at the people, and then dragged him out into the middle of the aisle where everyone could see. The singing turned to chanting. Elsa had to giggle when she realized what the crowd was demanding. This time it was Kristoff who took the lead, bending his frame down tenderly to place a kiss on Anna's lips. Anna then pulled him down into a passionate embrace that had most of the crowd hooting. Once the kiss was over, and the noise in the room stilled, Anna started to speak.

"It's great to hear you like Kristoff because I love him …. and … and … and everyone's invited to the wedding!"

Again there was great cheering from everyone except Elsa who fixed her panicked stare on Kai. He mouthed, "It will be fine, Your Majesty," and she felt better. But still she should have known better than to leave Anna without scripted remarks.

The applause and shouts of encouragement continued for some time until Anna and Kristoff returned to their places. Again Elsa waited for silence before speaking.

"I promise this is the last piece of business," she assured the restless groups in the back, giving them a wry wink. She could guess that Kristoff's fellows were eager for the celebration that would follow.

"In the times of our ancestors it was a common practice for a monarch to accept a personally sworn oath from each of the lords in their service. This oath bound the fighting men of the Kingdom to the King, for the first bond in any Kingdom must be between the ruler of that Kingdom and those who are bound to protect it. Any who foreswore that oath were known as Oathbreakers, and it was said their own swords would turn on them in battle."

"This practice has fallen by the wayside in the more recent years. But I have been minded to revive it for a particular circumstance. To our shores has come a warrior of great worth, but one previously sworn to another King. I cannot in good conscience waste the talent of this woman, for that would be in violation of my own oath to Arendelle, to do what is best to protect Our Kingdom. But even though I trust her with my life, I wish to make sure that the question of her loyalty is assured beyond reproach."

Elsa returned to sit on her throne and beckoned Holte forward with the sword. He presented it to her with a bow and she took it, gracefully if focused on the effort, tucking the scabbard under her right arm, and securing the hilt with her left, the sword balanced across her lap. She nodded to Kai when she had it firmly settled.

"Her Majesty Elsa calls forward Lady Millicent Carolina Fitzwilliam."

The doors opened in the back and every head turned. Fitzwilliam walked crisply down the aisle, stopping to bow at the edge of the presence. She then removed her own sword belt, handing it off to one of the pages placed in the aisle for just this purpose. Once she was unarmed she continued forward to kneel before Elsa. Carolina placed her hands on the hilt of the sword of state, and Elsa covered them with her left, using her right to support and balance the sword. The air was taut with the tension of the moment, and the room had fallen completely silent.

"In your own words, please," Elsa said staring forward into Carolina's eyes. She both knew this was not the last oath they would swear to each other, nor would it be the most important. But right here, right now, it took on a significance that pushed everything else from her thoughts.

Loudly, so that any one of her detractors sitting in the last row might hear, Fitzwilliam stated, "I, Millicent Carolina Fitzwilliam do become your liege-man of life and limb. Faith and truth, obedience and counsel, I will bear unto you. I swear to live and die for you against all manner of folks, henceforth until the end of days."

As Fitz looked up into the eyes of her queen, her friend, her lover, she noticed the slender chain still around Elsa's neck, the chain that bore the promise that they had made to each other, a promise even more binding, if more private, than the oath she swore today. Their eyes locked, equal in intensity. Their world narrowed until they were the only two in it.

"I, Elsa, the undoubted Queen of Arendelle do receive your oath and declare that from henceforth until the end of days you are my leigeman." Fitzwilliam then bent her head and kissed the Queen's hand. Holte came forward and took the Sword of State from Elsa, and she stood. Fitzwilliam followed immediately after.

Elsa then proclaimed, "Your oath is a gift and as such must be answered with a gift. As it was said in the times of my ancestors_, '___A gift always looks for a return.____Gjöf sér æ til gjald.' __Those Kings were known as 'ring givers' for the tribute they gave their most faithful and valiant vassals. This is not a ring, but I hope it will be acceptable," Elsa couldn't help the smile that broke out on her lips. "And quite possibly more practical."

Captain Larsson brought out another smaller sword and handed it to the Queen who then gave it to Fitzwilliam. It was a handsome sword even in its scabbard, which was curved, made of highly polished brass with silver inlay of roses intertwined with crocuses. The hilt was brass wrapped in rich leather, with a brass quillon and knuckle bow, and on the pommel a gold crocus.

"At least I shall remember where I got it from," Carolina whispered as she loosened the crocus buckle on the sword belt and started to wrap it around her hips.

"At least," Elsa answered equally quietly unwilling to let the rest of the world in on their intimate moment just yet. "Now let me do that." She took the belt from Carolina's hands. "I read that the lady gets to arm her knight."

"Your knight?" Carolina looked surprised, almost amused.

"Knight – rook – I know you're not the Bishop." Elsa smirked at her as she wrapped the belt twice around and then buckled it.

Carolina took the moment to consider this thought. "Yes, I am your rook," she agreed solemnly, taking Elsa's hand. "Your tower, your place of safety. I will always be this."

Elsa felt the sudden surge in intensity at Carolina's words. "You already are," she answered, for her world had become a much safer, happier place from almost the moment she had met her.

They were standing so close, hands clasped, breathing together. All it would have taken was for Elsa to lean in, and they would have kissed. But Elsa became aware of the ballroom full of people watching them. And waiting for them. She took half a step back. The intensity faded if not the intimacy.

"Lady Fitzwilliam," she said. "Please look at your blade. If you don't I will be very disappointed."

"Oh," Carolina looked down and then reached for the hilt to draw it, keeping an eye out for guards who might decide to run her through. "If you're sure?"

"I am sure," Elsa said firmly, and she guided Carolina's hand in pulling the blade up a good foot. Carolina looked at the blade. Then she bent her head down so she was right on top of it and looked again. "Oh my god," she breathed and pulled it completely free of the scabbard. Elsa waved off any attempt at rescue. "Oh it's … it's beautiful. So very beautiful." Carolina ran her gloved hand down the side of the blade, examining the distinctive swirls and mottling that marked a blade of Damascus steel. "However did you ..." she looked up at Elsa, breathless in surprise. "Thank you, thank you so very much."

Elsa smiled, pleased as she could be with the reaction. "It is only what you deserve. And you can thank me properly later."

Carolina completely missed the innuendo, still running her fingers lovingly down the blade. "Of course," she said as she sheathed the sword and backed away from the presence with one final bow. Elsa watched her as she turned and made her way slowly back to the entrance of the room, clinging to the sword as if it were her most prized possession. It was, Elsa reflected, often quite a good thing to be the queen.

Elsa heard Kai closing the court as she returned to the throne. She didn't even bother to sit, she just beckoned Kristoff and Anna to follow her out. As they passed the section of Ice Harvesters she heard someone call out, "And now we drink … to Princess Anna … to Kristoff …" and then a whole chorus of rough voices cried …. "to Queen Elsa!"

It was good to be the queen, indeed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You gotta come … like now." Anna ran up and started pulling Fitz away from a conversation she was having with several of the naval officers who had come for the occasion. The reception was in full swing, the throne room now returned back to a ballroom, the refreshment tables overflowing with food and drink. The room was full, and the sounds of merriment carried up from courtyard below.

"What's the problem?" Fitz gave her apologies and followed Anna.

"You'll see." Anna continued to pull Fitz out of the ballroom "OK, not really a problem. I mean not a big problem, not yet. Actually it's kinda funny … but … well … you'll see."

Anna and Fitz came out of the castle to find a raucous party going on in the courtyard. Apparently the ice harvesters had decided that they needed to properly wet down Kristoff's engagement, which required toasts to a long and happy life and endless children with akvavit and troll juice. Fitz shuddered as she saw the distinctive green liquid being shared.

"En! To! Tre!" The call was picked up by the crowd. "Drink!" And bottles were upended and shot glasses were drained.

"Why do you need me? I'm never drinking that vile concoction again!" Fitz exclaimed.

Kristoff's height made him stand out from the crowd, but the group seemed to be centered around someone too short to be seen from outside the circle.

"It's Elsa. You need to rescue her!" Anna laughed.

As they approached the crowed, it parted as Kristoff exclaimed "ANNA!" and opened his arms for his betrothed. His betrothed could tell he had accepted every jug, bottle, and flask that had been passed around. She could also tell he was going to have one hell of a hangover when this was over. And she knew she would be returning the favors Kristoff had done her after the night of revelry with Edmund. Still she threw herself into his arms and kissed him hard enough to raise a cheer from his fellows.

Of greater concern to Fitz however was the Queen, the center of attention, who was chugging down a slug of troll juice as Fitz and Anna came up to her. Her face was flushed, and she giggled as she upended the rather ornate crystal shot glass she was holding. She cheered with the rest as Anna and Kristoff kissed, then looked at Fitz and winked.

"Hey, sailor, new in town?"

Varying degrees of shock, concern and then merriment appeared on Fitz's face before she answered, "Why … indeed, and at your service."

"That's a really nice … um … sword," Elsa blushed at her own innuendo.

"It is, and perhaps I can ..."

One of the ice harvesters pushed his way through to them. "You need a drink," he said to Fitz. "Make him one of those ice glass things, Your Majesty."

"Oh … oh yes! You're right." Elsa started quickly rubbing the fingers of her left hand against her thumb. "Carolina, what's your favorite animal?"

"Um … horse?" Fitz replied caught off guard.

"Horse? How boring! No, a dragon," Elsa responded. And then she closed her eyes and gestured with her hand. From it sprung a miniature dragon made of ice curled around a small glass. She handed the sparkling, beautifully wrought glass to Fitz. "Mine is a wolf," she explained showing off the shot glass she had been using, which was indeed an intricately detailed wolf. "His is an eagle," Elsa pointed to the man who interrupted them. "His is an elephant," she indicated another ice harvester. "And Kristoff's is … oh, yes how could I forget … Sven."

Fitz looked over and sure enough Kristoff was swilling troll juice from an ice replica of his reindeer. A reindeer who was also actually at the party, braying along with everyone else. She noted that Elsa seemed to have made Kristoff's glass particularly large, which might also explain his lack of balance.

"She makes things out of ice!" One of the gentleman … er ice harvesters … exclaimed with great passion. "Beautiful things out of ice!"

"To the Queen, a master ice carver ..." another man shouted in agreement. The whole crowd of ice harvesters echoed this with cheers. They were great appreciators of ice artistry.

The Queen shrugged shyly and nodded.

"You need to drink," the first man who was standing near them said again as he poured a healthy slug of troll juice in Fitz's glass. "Drink to the Queen!"

"Have some troll juice, it'll put hair on your … your …" Elsa blushed again. "To your good health, and," she giggled and tapped the bottom of Fitz's glass, "… to me!"

Fitz nodded in amused agreement, and then with a flourish downed her troll juice in one gulp. She almost managed not to cough, and when she finally raised her head she heard more cheering and someone slapped her on the back.

The crowd started another chant of "Kiss, kiss, kiss ..." that was clearly meant for Anna and Kristoff. Fitz took this opportunity to wrap her arm around Elsa and ask, "How many of these have you had?" She indicated the glass with a little bit of troll juice residue on the bottom.

"I don't know." Elsa looked to Kristoff who was just coming up for air from Anna. "Kristoff, how many have I had?" She held up her glass.

"Three!" Kristoff shouted back, holding up five fingers.

Fitz leaned down and said as quietly as she could and still be heard. "How about we make our excuses and go upstairs?" She knew Elsa wasn't too much of a drinker, and somewhere between three and five shots of troll juice was a lot.

Elsa wrinkled her nose in thought.

"I'll make it worth your while …." Fitz added.

"Yes, absolutely!" Elsa said enthusiastically, and she snapped her fingers dissipating the beautiful wolf glass. "Anna, we're going to …."

Fitz clapped her hand over Elsa's mouth and said, "finish our evening."

But no one really seemed to notice anyway, except Anna who rolled her eyes and laughed.

Fitz and Elsa walked together back through the crowd into the castle. Elsa seemed to pull herself more upright with every step, and Fitz noticed that she remained the perfect hostess throughout, saying goodnight, stopping to talk when necessary, and walking as if she were just coming in from an evening stroll, not under the influence of the same alcohol that was knocking much bigger men to their knees in her courtyard.

She made her way up the stairs, past the ballroom, and to the rear stairs that led to the bedrooms of the castle. And not once did Elsa stumble, not once did she start giggling, not once did she do anything that might be considered remotely inappropriate. That was not until she was up the rear stairs and almost to her bedroom.

"Oh my ..." Elsa leaned over almost falling on top of Fitz, "aren't we there yet? We've been walking fooooorever!" Then the giggles started, and the stumbling, and the grabbing and the touching that was most definitely in the realm of inappropriate. "Carry me," she said hanging on Fitz's shoulder while her hands explored under her waistcoat.

Fitz looked around and made sure they were well out of sight from anyone in the castle, including any guards, carefully took the crown from the Queen's head, and then she scooped Elsa up and threw her over her shoulder.

"Hey … hey … this isn't what I had in mind," Elsa smacked her on the butt and then was overcome by giggles.

"Almost there," Fitz grunted as she kicked open the door to the sitting room, then the door to the bedroom, dropping Elsa in a pile on to the bed. "Troll juice just hit you?"

Elsa just laughed and stared up at the canopy. "No, it hit me somewhere between toast two and five …"

Fitz looked incredulous.

"Come on," Elsa said, trying to sit upright and failing. "Conceal don't feel? I haven't completely lost that skill. Oh, why is the room moving?"

Fitz quickly pulled off her jacket, grabbed a trash can, placed it at the side of the bed, and then brought a goblet and a pitcher of water. "You're going to want to drink this. All of it."

"I don't want to drink. I want you!" Elsa grabbed Fitz and tried to drag her onto the bed.

"How about you drink the water and then you get me."

Elsa stuck her tongue out but then reached for the glass. It took two tries before she managed to not freeze the water, but after that she drank until Fitz was satisfied.

"OK now, how about we take off your clothes?" Fitz asked with very careful distinct words.

"See, I knew you wanted me!" Elsa waved her hand, and her dress disappeared.

Fitz sat down on the bed and ran her fingers through Elsa's hair, pushing it from her face. "I always want you." She then gently removed Elsa's shoes. "But let's start by getting you comfortable." Fitz pulled the sheet over her and settled her head on her pillow. "I'll just get out of my clothes and be back in a flash."

"OK … waiting … waiting, oh so not patiently … are you back yet?"

Fitz chuckled and finished taking off her own boots, and trousers, and the rest of her clothing, draping it over the chair by the bed. When she came back to the bed the first thing she noticed was …. snoring.

At least she felt redeemed or … well … not so guilty. She climbed into bed and gave Elsa a kiss on her cheek, then as she rolled back she felt cool hands wrap around her.

"Don't go anywhere … still want you."

"And I want you too, love," Carolina said gently. "Now remember, if you feel ill … the bucket is on your left."

"Want … you ..." Elsa breathed slowly, her eyes fluttering closed.

"Bucket on the left," Carolina answered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh, this was fun. Thanks as always to grrlgeek72 who made it fun with her brilliant moments of inspiration and brilliantly inspired words. And as a gift to "reveal" ... OK, because I was having fun ... it stretched out into another chapter. So there will be chapter 16.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Running. She was running, free. Free! Flying on top of the snow. So fast. The trolls would never catch her. She knew they were chasing her, but they couldn't keep up, until she stumbled. She sank in the snow. Harder to move, sinking deeper. Harder to push forward. The snow was so heavy, and so hard to run in.

Anna looked over and said, "It's all your fault, you know. You should have known better. The trolls are much stronger than you are and much, much faster."

Kristoff appeared on the other side of her, "And so much smarter. Trolls win every time."

But Elsa kept fighting to go forward. She could hear the rumble of the rocks behind her. How did they get so close? Ahead of her she saw the gates, if she could just get outside of the gates she could jump in the water, and she would be fine … rocks couldn't swim right? But the gates were closed. She spun around. Where did all these people come from? It looked like all of Arendelle. She felt an odd breeze. She looked down in terror, already knowing what she would see. Why was she out in the town without clothes, completely naked? No one had seen her yet, but if she made a noise they would all look …

Olaf! No, no, no, no … "Hi! Elsa!" Olaf pointed and everyone turned ….

"No …." Elsa grunted again.

The trolls were pulling on her. They were shaking her. Why didn't they leave her alone?

"You're alright, love. It's just a dream."

Elsa cracked one eye open. Something was right in front of her … fuzzy … swirling … the shape swam into a coherent form … not a rock, thank heavens ... Carolina, maybe.

"Gentle. Try and sit up easy."

Elsa tried to move. She was stuck. Still stuck in the snow … help.

"You're wound up in the sheet. Hold on a minute. Let me get it out from under you."

Tentatively moving her feet and then her arms, she rolled over and tried to sit. Why was the world spinning, and what was this foul taste in her mouth? What had happened? "Water," she croaked.

"Here you go," the blob that looked like Carolina came over and placed a goblet on her lips. "Sit up just a little more. Don't drink too much though until we see how your stomach feels."

Elsa nodded and regretted it instantly. Pain wracked her head, and the room spun again. What had happened? Had she succumbed to some horrible disease? Was she dying?" She slurped a gulp of water. Oh, that was better. Thirsty, she was so thirsty. She grabbed the goblet and chugged the water down until Carolina stopped her.

"Give it a minute," Carolina pulled the glass from her fingers and put it back on the nightstand. "How do you feel?"

"Arendelle?" Elsa groaned. "Arendelle safe?"

"Yes. Your kingdom is safe. Right where you left it. Safe as houses."

"Good ….Tired." Elsa said, closed her eyes and nodded off again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Elsa cracked one eye open, and the light nearly blinded her. Slowly she opened the other eye. What was going on? What was this foul taste in her mouth? She moved her left arm under her and levered herself up onto it. Why was the world spinning? What had happened?

The bed bounced as Carolina sat down next to her, and Elsa almost fell over as her world jerked and spun. Her stomach gave an ominous growl.

"Feeling any better?"

"Better?" Elsa went to shake her head and stopped at the first shake. "Better than what? Dead? I feel awful. What happened? Why do I feel like this?" she whined as she collapsed back down into the bed.

"Just give it a minute," Carolina said, stretching out next to Elsa. Elsa couldn't even manage the energy to complain about boots in the bed. "It will come back to you."

"So it isn't the plague?" Elsa asked with a bit of hopefulness coloring her voice. The canopy of her bed began to spin in the opposite direction of the walls.

Carolina shook her head. "No, not the plague. Tell me what you remember about last night?"

"Last night …" Elsa squinted with the effort of wracking her addled brain. "Oh yes, court. Kristoff and Anna's engagement." She smiled as she continued, remembering how happy everyone had been with that announcement, and how wonderful Carolina had been. "You swore your oath. You were magnificent, and so cute with the sword. Then … then … it's a blank."

"Give it a minute." Carolina snuggled up to her, adding, "and I was not cute."

Elsa tried following the evening to its obvious conclusion. This was not the first time she had presided over an occasion, although this one had been particularly momentous. "Reception … toasts … happy ice harvesters … Oh … OH!" Elsa cringed, and then pulled the sheet up over her head, both covering up a deep blush of embarrassment and hoping to find a place to hide for the rest of her life. "I'm never coming out. Tell Anna I died. She's the Queen, now. Kristoff will make a fine Prince Consort."

Carolina stroked the sheet covered lump of Elsa. "It wasn't that bad."

One bloodshot crystal blue eye peeped out from under the covers. "Really? How bad was it? Did I do anything … anything … inappropriate?"

"As tempting as it is to tell you otherwise … no. You were the most amazingly put together drunk person I have ever seen. You even gave me a little lecture on your willpower and self control … you know, just before you tried to ravish me but just passed out."

"Oh, sorry." Elsa's head emerged. Then she uncovered and slowly sat up.

"It was really pretty amusing. I only had to carry you the last little bit."

"Ooooooh." The queen reached over the side of the bed and grabbed her robe.

"It's OK, no one saw us."

"No," Elsa eased her feet onto the floor. "That's not the problem. Excuse me. In a hurry." Then she dashed into the bathroom.

Carolina got up to follow her. "Are you ill?" She heard a muttered, "no," and then … well, she had made her drink almost two pitchers of water. Volume in, volume out. "Elsa? I'm sorry, but staying hydrated is really important ….

She was interrupted by a loud scream. Carolina immediately threw her weight against the door. Elsa might have fallen, or blacked out. She sounded terrified. The door flew open, and Carolina rushed inside to find Elsa against the far wall, a pattern of frost and icicles over her head, a layer of ice covering the wash basin and commode. "Green?" she whimpered.

"Ah yes," Carolina breathed a sigh of relief. That was all it was. "That's not unusual."

Elsa wasn't convinced. "And you're sure it's not the plague? Or some other fatal disease?"

"Positively sure. I recognize these symptoms. Troll juice."

"Um … is everything?" she asked.

"Yes, pretty much green for the next 24 hours." Carolina went to hold her.

"No …. please. I mean I'm … I need to feel … cleaner, please?" Elsa begged.

After quietly shutting the door Carolina waited just outside it. She heard the sound of ice breaking, then water splashing … then tooth brushing …. then more water splashing. Finally Elsa came out, still red-eyed, still squinting against the light, her bangs wet and plastered to her face, the rest of her hair some damp combination of the bun she had worn last night and Medusa's snakes, trying her best to look dignified. A small snow flurry followed her.

"Evil trolls," she muttered carrying herself past Carolina to only droop onto the bed. "Kristoff and those ice harvesters are consorting with the evil kind of troll. Only an evil troll would create something like that to … to corrupt an innocent person."

"Evil trolls with their evil troll juice that they forced down your throat?""

"I was coerced!" Elsa squinted and ducked her head in pain at her own voice. "Ow … no shouting."

Fitz couldn't decide if she should laugh or comfort Elsa, but laughing would set a bad precedent. "I think I'll go get some of Gerda's cure, if you would like."

"Yes. Yes, please." Elsa whispered. "That would be good. And please … avoid Anna? Please."

"Absolutely," Carolina promised.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Goooooood Mooooorning, Your Majesty!" Anna sang as she charged through the door, bounding to the window where she pulled open the curtains with a grand sweep. "It's a beautiful day!"

Elsa yelped as the light burned her eyes, buried her head in her hands and groped for the bed covers to hide under them again. "Anna!" she yelled, and then immediately regretted it. "I have dangerous ice powers. Don't provoke me."

"Tut, tut, Your Majesty. It's time you were awake. You have a schedule to keep."

Elsa was about to answer that she was the Queen, she set the schedule, when the door banged open again. She moaned instead.

"There you are you royal runt!" Fitz ran into the room, sliding on the slick floor in pursuit of Anna. "I told you to go take care of Kristoff."

"Kristoff is being 'taken care of' by his ice harvester buddies who haven't had the nerve to show their faces here yet. So I thought I'd help my beloved sister greet the day."

"Your sister isn't feeling well!" Fitz exclaimed trying to pull Anna from the room.

Anna countered, imitating Elsa at her most self-righteous. "And what did she expect after last night? I guess there will be two sponsors of the Arendelle Temperance League."

"That's enough of that!" Fitz had promised to keep Anna away, and by god she would, if she had to beat her senseless to do it. Of course tackling her meant noise, and pulling her to the door meant more noise as they struggled. And with each bang and bump and crash, Elsa groaned and sunk lower into her mattress. Until ….

"Hi, Elsa!" Olaf trotted into the room and pointed at her. A sickening memory crawled through Elsa's aching head. She clutched at her robe; it was still on. She was inside and not completely naked. This wasn't a bad dream, but she couldn't decide if it was something worse.

"You look like you need a warm hug!" Olaf's voice rang out cheerfully. It was worse.

"Noooooooo," Elsa whimpered, grabbing her pillow and pulling it on top of the covers on top of her head.

A fourth voice entered the room, pitched loudly enough to pierce the bedding and find Elsa's ears. "Your Majesty. I do want to remind you that you have a council meeting at 1 o'clock this afternoon. It is nearly 10 now. When would you like your briefing?"

Elsa heard Kai. She even understood he was asking a question of her. But when she emerged from under her pillow to answer it all she could manage was a pathetic cry of, "please … please."

When Gerda marched into the room, making it an audience of five, Elsa thought she was going to cry. She felt sick. Her head hurt. Everyone was yelling. It wasn't fair.

"Everyone," Gerda managed to sound firm even though she kept her voice low. "You must leave. Now."

"But she … she … I mean when I was …."

"She was perfectly nice to you Anna, now out!"

"I am just trying to …."

"Lady Fitzwilliam, you too. I can take care of her without your bellowing and stomping and banging."

"Gerda, I do need to know ..."

"Kai, when Her Majesty is ready for you she will let you know. If she decides to keep her council waiting then they will wait … quietly … patiently …

"But you know …."

"Without complaint."

Kai grumbled but fell silent.

Then Gerda pointed at the door, and almost everyone left in a single file. Carolina tried to hang back, but she got a look that send her scurrying out at the end. Olaf waved to her rather smugly as she left under protest. He still hadn't gotten his warm hug, and besides while she might be different … he was important.

Fitz had to duck when three medium sized snow mounds flew past her in the hall way and then reassembled into the snowman. His stick arms followed; his carrot nose being the last thing that Gerda tossed out the door.

The room now silent and dimly lit, the Queen still hiding under her bed covers, Gerda brought in a tray with a teapot and a single cup on it.

"Now, my lamb," she said gently as she set the tray down near the bed. "I've brought something for you that should make you feel better."

"Oh Gerda," Elsa sobbed, emerging from her hiding spot. "Thank you, thank you … my head hurts. It's horrible." A whiff of the strong mint smell of the tea hit her nose. "I feel …. I feel …." The queen jumped to her feet and clapped her hand over her mouth.

Gerda watched her run into the bathroom, following sedately behind to hold her hair if that proved necessary. This was not unexpected, and if Elsa was sick now, it was much more likely she would be be able to drink the tea and keep it down anyway.

"There, there, my girl," Gerda said, when she was finally able to extract Elsa from the bathroom. She let her hang onto her waist and then lean up against her once they were back seated on the bed. "This will fix you up." The housekeeper poured a cup from the tea pot and then added a good shot of something from a small bottle she had in her apron. She helped get the cup into Elsa's shaking hands, but once that was done she let the queen drink at her own pace.

"Everyone has a bad morning now and again," she soothed, rubbing circles on the queen's back. Elsa sighed in relief, both from the warm hands on her back and from the warm tea that was gently settling her stomach. Even her headache started to lift. Elsa finished the tea and then rested her head against Gerda's ample bosum as the housekeeper ran her fingers through her hair as she used to when Elsa was a little girl.

"But if you ever do this again … and by this I mean drink that foul rot gut Kristoff drinks … I will laugh and call you a fool."

"You are right, as always," Elsa sighed. "I promise I won't do it again."

"See that you don't," Gerda said firmly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

By the time Elsa had read the appropriate briefs, shortened the agenda to two items, had lunch, and felt ready to face her council it was nearly two. But Gerda stayed with her, reassuring her that they would wait, she was the Queen after all, and if she didn't make it a habit they would probably even wait without too much complaint.

Elsa still felt remiss, and she smiled apologetically as she entered the chamber where the meeting was held, waving the assembled councilors back to their seats almost as soon as they stood. She hoped what ever injury she had done to her brain wasn't permanent, for she felt like she was floating high up in the air near the ceiling. It took more effort than she would have admitted to simply walk in a straight line to her chair and sit down without sighing or stumbling. But she managed it, and she was almost proud … almost because really she should plan these things out a little better – it seemed prudent that drunken debauchery be separated from royal business by at least one full day. Why hadn't her father taught her important things like that?

As she took her seat at the head of the table she looked across at her council in its newest composition. After the – well you had to call it a fiasco – with Prince Reinhardt, Master Sandvik had come to offer his resignation. She was going to refuse him. Her father had insisted it was good to have voices of opposition on the council, and surely there was no one who fit that bill more than Sandvik. He was also one of her father's appointees, as all of the council had been, which meant her father had valued the man and his ideas. It was still hard for her to move beyond her father's advice and intentions. She knew that the King should have guided her education for many more years before she assumed the throne, and until now she had taken that to mean she should stick as closely as possible to what she imagined his wishes would be.

On top of that, it was almost tradition for a council member to offer a resignation after something particularly onerous happened. It was equally tradition that the Crown would refuse the resignation, so that the monarch might seem charitable and open minded, and the blame would still be firmly placed somewhere other than the Crown. So Sandvik had been surprised, open mouthed and stunned silence surprised, when she answered with, "If you think that's best, I believe I should agree. Arendelle thanks you for your lengthy service, and I shall personally miss your wisdom."

One of the other members had then resigned in protest, a protest that was again 'regretfully' accepted by the Crown. With that the exodus ended, and Elsa noticed a new found respect taking hold amongst all her advisers.

Elsa had appointed Lady Magnusdottir in Sandvik's place. She had impressed Elsa with her wit and wisdom at the ill-fated dinner party for Prince Reinhardt, and careful inquiries had revealed her to be a well respected person amongst her peers. As a bonus, she looked nothing like the late King Adgar.

Elsa had considered long and hard who to name to the other seat. Carolina egged her on to appoint some Brandy person, apparently a serving woman from a local tavern. Elsa had decided that wasn't the best idea … culture shock would be a problem for both the council and the woman … and something twitched in the back of her head when Carolina said the name. Anyone that closely related to both taverns and Carolina carried an aura about them, and while Elsa was completely willing to take on the blame for this herself, she would not deny a jealous streak as far as Carolina went, she didn't see the reason to subject herself to this particular concern so quickly.

In the end her solution was an election. The first kingdom wide election in Arendelle's history. Further she had decided that it was the Council who would draft the proposals dealing with Arendelle's foray into democracy. The Crown retained veto power, and Elsa had very firm ideas about universal enfranchisement and suffrage that would have to be agreed to, but in the end she also wanted to make good on her promise to begin divesting the Crown of its power as an absolute monarchy.

The charge that the Council work out how best to conduct this election was her first order of business. After this was concluded, and she made it clear that while these chambers and all the resources of the castle were at the Council's disposal while they wrestled with this item, she wasn't … at least not today, then she moved on to agenda item number two. It was simply listed as "announcement," a heading so vague that Ragge had to be reassured twice by Kai that there was nothing more to put under it.

"So, in light of the recent visit of Prince Reinhardt …" Elsa began. Immediately the council members began to apologize, the din reaching a proportion that regrettably reminded her of the invasion of her bedroom earlier in the day.

"Please, please," she said, and Ragge banged on the table until they were all quiet again. Thank heavens for willow bark. "It wasn't entirely your fault. The Council was only doing what it saw as its duty in insuring a smooth transition of power in Arendelle when I eventually pass from this mortal coil."

Everyone seemed relieved to agree with that. And Elsa really didn't think any of them, even Sandvik, had been motivated by bad intentions. "But now, with the announcement of Princess Anna's engagement and in light of her status as my heir presumptive I think it's safe to believe that a line of succession will be ensured. In fact, both Master Bjorgman and the Princess seem agreeable to a very lengthy line of heirs."

There was a moment of shocked silence, but then a chuckle ran through the council. The Queen telling a ribald joke was almost as inconceivable as democracy.

"But Your Majesty, surely you would prefer an heir of your own body?" That was Baron Rike, who Elsa suspected might be a little concerned that any heir of Anna's body would also inherit her personality.

"No, actually I would not. And …." Elsa took a deep breath and reminded herself that a queen was supposed to be brave, even when they hadn't been drinking troll juice. "And in any case it is highly unlikely."

They all spoke at once. "Unlikely?" "Are you unwell, Your Majesty?" "If it's your powers?" "There are many fine doctors on the continent familiar with this problem." "Is there anything we can do?"

Elsa waited until the hubbub subsided. She reminded herself that these people really were worried not just about her but also Arendelle. It was only an unfortunate coincidence that the intersection of these two worries always seemed to involve her private life. "I am not unwell, but thank you for your concern. And I must confess that I have not been completely forthcoming with this Council."

To a man … and woman … the Council members leaned back in surprise.

"I … well, I have been seeing someone. Informally up until recently, but I think it is time that you … in your capacity as representatives of the people of Arendelle … and because I understand how my personal life does have some bearing on the Kingdom … even though I am a private person, very private, which is I think understandable given how I was raised … be introduced to … my … my …"

By now everyone was staring, not in an unfriendly manner, but rather because they were a little confused by Elsa's verbal barrage.

"My … um, suitor." Elsa looked over to where Kai was standing near the double doors that led into the hall, and she nodded at him.

"Commander Fitzwilliam," he announced. Fitz had received her commission papers now that the little matter of her loyalties had been taken care of. Once it had been clear she would be inducted she had uniforms tailored, and she was in one now. The dark blue jacket and gray trousers were more conservative than the gold braid and white breeches of Avalon's uniform, but then Arendelle was - at least as far as dress – a more conservative place. Elsa thought that she still looked stunning if presently a little nervous.

Fitz, hat firmly held in both hands, walked into the room, glancing from right to left. She hadn't been told why she was being summoned, which explained the deer startled by the hounds look on her face as she found herself face to face with the Royal Council.

"Your Majesty," she said giving a short bow. "You asked for me?"

Elsa beckoned her forward. "This is Commander Fitzwilliam, a recent addition to our Navy where I am sure she will serve with distinction. Some of you may have met her previously -" from the corner of her eye, Elsa could see Rike trying to piece together exactly where he had seen her – " many of you remember her from just last night, but I thought it a good idea that all of you meet her now. I would like to avoid any future misunderstandings … about whom I am seeing."

Fitz and the Council stared at each other in silence for the longest minute in Elsa's life. She knew this was a lot to ask of them, of all of them, but she had to start somewhere and beating around the bush seemed like an inauspicious beginning to any relationship let alone one that was supposed to be "until death" did them part. And in the end she had to know if all of the members of the Council could accept this because if they couldn't then she would need to start lining up replacements as soon as possible. And there was one other thing.

"I have a request of all of you." Everyone turned again to face Elsa. "Commander Fitzwilliam and I are not engaging in this relationship frivolously, but I am going to ask each of you to please not speak of it to anyone." This brought more confusion to the room. While some could see why the Queen might be reluctant to have her paramour's identity known, it didn't match her insistence that they know, or that she was calling it a relationship. Finally, speaking almost everyone's mind, Baron Rike asked, "Is there a reason?"

"Would it matter if there weren't?" Elsa gave him a sideways glance. "But as a matter of fact there is. The preparations for my sister's wedding will begin immediately, and I would like for the attention of the Kingdom to be focused on her at least until she is married. If this," she gestured to Carolina and then back to herself, "becomes public knowledge it might eclipse that happy occasion. Even I am not so sheltered as to think that my choice of suitor isn't somewhat novel."

"Somewhat?" Master Iversen coughed, and then blushed when everyone else in the room stared at him.

Elsa shrugged. "Do I have your agreement?"

"Of course, Your Majesty. The Council appreciates that you entrusted us with your confidence." Again it was Rike. She suddenly found herself hoping he continued to take a leadership role in the council. He wasn't shy about confronting her, but he appeared to value a good relationship with her.

"And I in turn appreciate your willingness to accommodate me in this." Elsa was pleasantly surprised how little resistance there was to her suggestion. She almost wondered why she had anticipated trouble at all. The Queen turned to Carolina. "Commander, so this is Arendelle's Royal Council, my advisers and the people who will be invaluable to Arendelle's future. I'd like you to take a moment to meet them, if you have it."

"I am here at Your Majesty's pleasure," Fitzwilliam answered smoothly.

"I am sure you are," Lady Magnusdottir observed dryly. And so the ice was broken. Rike continued forward extending his hand. "Congratulations Commander. You are a lucky man … er woman, indeed."The rest of the council followed his lead and began clapping Fitz on the back and shaking her hand.

.

.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

.

The room was lit with one lamp and the light of the moon streaming through the window. Fitz blew out the lamp, and turned back to take one last look at Elsa still sleeping. Fitz could watch Elsa sleep for a good long while. She even had once or twice, when she was up first and had nothing else she needed to be doing. Elsa looked peaceful and incredibly young when she was asleep, snuggled into the bed, blankets askew. It made Fitz's heart warm, part ardent lover, part mother bear, when she looked at her beloved breathing softly. She almost hated to wake her up.

Almost.

"Good morning, beautiful." Fitz leaned down and kissed Elsa into a semblance of wakefulness. She brushed the hair from her eyes, freeing a renegade lock from her mouth.

"What time is it?" Elsa slowly blinked, and yawned. The room was pitch dark, which wasn't unheard of in winter in Arendelle, but still she had expected some small bit of dawn on the horizon before she had to get up.

"Early. Earlier than you need to be awake, but I wanted to say good morning before I started down to my ship."

Elsa nodded, making little smacking sounds as she tucked herself deeper into the mattress, taking Carolina completely at her word … whatever that word was. "Guh mornen," she muttered. Then she rolled over and pulled the sheet firmly over her head.

Fitz rolled her eyes and started to the door. They would have plenty of mornings to practice tender goodbyes. That was perhaps her biggest regret about her occupation, one was always saying goodbye.

"Wait, what?" Elsa's voice stopped her. She sounded slightly more awake now.

"I must report to my ship this morning," Fitz repeated coming back to the side of the bed.

"So soon?" She sat up and glanced toward the window and then back at Carolina.

"You've had me exclusively for months, now your Navy needs me. A good monarch learns to share."

Elsa's sigh was mixed equally with yawn and pout. "Don't wanna share." Then, when she saw she wasn't getting anywhere with that line of reasoning. "Kiss me at least."

"That I will gladly do." Fitz took carefully removed her coat and laid it over a chair, then she lowered herself on to the bed next to Elsa, very carefully lest she rumple her pants. The kiss was sweet but still hard to end. Kissing, snuggling and just sleeping beside someone were all things Fitz had previously had limited use for, but now she had no idea how she would live without them. Leaving Elsa's side this morning to ship off was hard that in itself a completely novel feeling.

"How long will you be gone for?" Elsa asked, concerned that she was about to be thrust unprepared into a lengthy separation.

"For the next couple of days I'll be back in at night," Carolina answered. She was already familiar with the routine that Arendelle Navy followed. "I expect we'll ship out in three days, and I'll spend the night before on the ship."

Elsa's face fell again."Why? Stay here with me."

It was tempting, but Fitz knew if she were aboard she would be sure not to miss their debarkation, and the bells would wake her. "We will leave early. And I will not be left behind, it won't do well for my reputation or my career."

"Stay here. I'll have Kai wake you up early."

"It's very early. Hardly sounds fair to Kai."

"I'm the Queen. He loves me. All is fair in love … and reigning. I don't want you away a minute more than necessary."

"Very well." Fitz was fighting a losing battle, and she knew it. "We can discuss it this evening. Now I really have to go, late on the first day isn't a great impression either."

"Kiss me again."

"Elsa ..."

Elsa gave her grimace of over drawn disapproval. "I may not remember all of the evening, but I remember your oath. You swore obedience. I heard it."

"I didn't think that it meant ..."

"Obedience," the Queen repeated firmly.

Fitz leaned down and kissed her, wondering how often her oath was going to be brought up when they were alone. With what she had come to know of Elsa, it might not be an infrequent line of defense.

"See not so hard. I'll break you in yet," Elsa said.

"Break me in?" Oh, this could be dangerous.

"Go ahead, don't dawdle, it doesn't make a good impression to be late on the first day." Elsa made a little shooing motion toward the door before she rolled over and burrowed back into the bedclothes.

Fitz left, and as she quietly closed the door behind her she was struck by how very much in love she was, how comfortable, how happy. Truly this was home.

~fin~

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Thanks as always to grrgeek72, who put up with me for these 16 loooong chapters. Not only did she beta like a champ but choice bits ... a lot of poor Naismith telling Elsa about the bar fight, the retelling of the bar fight ... were written by her. I also can't spell worth shit, funny because I teach grammar ... but then they aren't exactly the same thing. Thank you as well to peeps who review. I love reviews. They are the balm to my troubled soul, the sugar in my tea, the heroine to my addicted ... well you get the idea. There is more ... HEA will continue as I get ideas. And I'm not done with long form either. Stay tuned. And I hear there might be Frozen 2. Yay!


End file.
